El Cofre de Piedra
by Shougo Amakusa
Summary: Los Titanes, sin proponérselo, se verán en medio de una Guerra entre Antiguas Fuerzas Oscuras. Una Verdadera Amiga regresará y nueva ayuda llegará para detener el mal antes de que el Caos se apodere de todo; pero ¿Podrán lograrlo? BBxT, RavenxOC y un poco de RobxStar
1. El Despertar

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 1**

"**El Despertar"**

El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte y poco a poco la noche se dejaba ver en toda la ciudad; le tétrica oscuridad de esta recién llegada era combatida por los miles de anuncios de neón que existían en gran parte del lugar. Sin embargo, en muchas de las calles apartadas nada se oponía a que la ausencia de luz se apoderara de todo. De pronto, la quietud del silencio fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos acercándose, cada vez éstos eran se escuchaban más fuerte hasta que pronto una figura emergió de la nada. Un blanco rostro, parcialmente cubierto por negro cabello, contemplaba una edificación abandonada que estaba casi enfrente. El joven en cuestión era alto y fornido sin llegar a lo exagerado, sus ojos verdes le daban a su rostro un aura de misticismo que lo hacía único; llevaba puesto un pantalón casual negro y un sweter blanco, lo cual ayudaba a crear un ambiente paranormal a su alrededor. El sujeto estaba parado como si esperara una señal para actuar hasta que repentinamente entró en aquel lugar.

El silencio dentro era mucho más tenebroso que el de afuera, si eso era posible; a pesar de que el lugar prácticamente no tenía luz, el recién llegado pudo arreglárselas para encontrar su camino sin hacer el menor ruido, siempre con paso lento pero seguro; en ese momento la tétrica calma del lugar fue interrumpida por el murmullo de cánticos. Al principio, el "intruso" no entendía ninguna palabra, pero a medida que se iba acercando a la fuente pudo darse cuenta de que el idioma usado era el latín, el cual dominaba muy bien, y que por lo que podía entender, quienes fueran responsables de dicha música estaban intentando despertar algo o alguien. Entonces sus más grandes temores salieron a flote, no podía creer lo que escuchó a continuación; esos desprevenidos tontos intentaban levantar de nuevo a ese ser que tanto daño había causado antes de ser encerrado hace ya muchos años. No había tiempo que perder, el papel de simple espectador ya no servía por lo que era imperativo pasar a la acción; en ese momento llegó al centro de la construcción y pudo ver a cinco personas vestidas de negro quienes evidentemente estaban realizando un ritual de levantamiento, pero para su alivio aún no habían concluido aunque estaban cerca de hacerlo. El sujeto se preparó y justo cuando iba a entrar en acción escuchó unas palabras que lo detuvieron.

"Es hora de ir a la cárcel Maximus"

El sujeto escondido pudo ver la cara del líder del grupo que realizaba el ritual cambiar de concentración a sorpresa y luego a temor; evidentemente esa frase le había impactado por lo que el joven recién llegado quiso saber quién era el responsable de la misma. Pronto cinco chicos se detuvieron frente quienes hacían el hechizo y el joven escondido pudo detallarlos bien; una de las mujeres era pelirroja, llevaba un atuendo que se podía considerar sexy y flotaba en el aire al tiempo que sus manos se rodeaban de una luz verde. "Definitivamente no es humana penso el joven" para luego seguir con su análisis; otro de los sujetos tenía gran parte del cuerpo cubierta por metal y por mucho era el más fornido de todos; a su derecha estaba un joven más bien bajo y delgado cuya característica más resaltante era el verde color de su piel; cerca de ellos y suspendida en el aire estaba otra mujer, su atuendo le recordaba a los monjes del siglo XV sólo que el color del que ella llevaba era azul, su rostro era escondido por la capucha y el aura que emanaba era de completa calma; sin embargo, esa calma no estaba relacionada con paz interior sino con supresión lo cual no dejaba de ser interesante. Finalmente, el chico se concentró en el sujeto que estaba en el centro del grupo y quien presumió era el líder; sus ropas eran las típicas de los superhéroes de historietas que vendían en los puestos de revistas y el toque final lo daba el antifaz que llevaba. Definitivamente había mucho poder en ellos, pero quizás no el suficiente para detener al ente que los otros trataban de liberar; no obstante habían llegado a tiempo para detenerlo todo y por suerte él no tendría que intervenir así que sólo se dedicó a observar divertido de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo otros hicieran su trabajo.

"Muchas gracias por tu amable invitación pero no puedo aceptarla, lo siento" – respondió Maximus con sarcasmo.

"Entonces estro tendrá que ser por las malas" – respondió Robin – "¡Titanes al Ataque!"

Una batalla más para el equipo empezó, cuatro de los que realizaban el ritual desaparecieron y Maximus rápidamente voló en dirección a Robin quien lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la cara que envió a su rival a cierta distancia, pero el líder del ritual no se rindió y comenzó a lanzar descargas eléctricas en dirección a los titanes, pero las mismas eran fácilmente evadidas por todos; en instantes se pudo ver que ese sujeto no era un oponente de peso y si aún no había sido capturado era por su habilidad de teletransportarse. Starfire aprovechó un descuido en su rival y le lanzó una bola de energía que tuvo impacto limpiamente dejando a Maximus casi fuera de combate por lo que todos los demás se unieron a ella y pronto estuvieron muy cerca de su tan escurridizo enemigo.

"¿Por qué siempre ustedes escogen la vía dolorosa?" – Preguntó Chico Bestia sin dejar de mirar al abatido sujeto.

"Porque son unos ilusos" – respondió Robin.

"Una vez más he sido derrotado mis jóvenes amigos, sé que no soy rival para ustedes, pero pueden sentirse afortunados porque estoy por presentarles a alguien que sí lo será" – dijo Maximus para luego desaparecer.

"¡No puede ser!" – Exclamó Robin visiblemente molesto.

"Ya esta rutina de patearle el trasero y verlo desaparecer se está volviendo aburrida" – añadió Cyborg.

En ese momento un fuerte temblor se apoderó de todo el lugar e incluso el joven escondido, quien al ver desaparecer a casi todos los que realizaban el ritual sospechó lo peor y fue en su búsqueda intuyendo que no habían salido del edificio, vio detenida su marcha por el movimiento de tierra e instantes después su peor temor se hizo realidad al ver aparecer a todos los que realizaban el rito frente a los titanes.

"¡Prepárense a conocer su derrota!" – Dijo Maximus para luego desaparecer junto con sus seguidores dentro de un vórtice que apareció junto a ellos.

Rápidamente una fuerte explosión de energía sacudió el lugar y en medio de la habitación un hombre de aspecto normal emergió del vórtice. Sus ropas eran las mismas que usaban los ninjas y su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha; al inicio estiró su cuerpo como si quisiera quitarse años de encierro y luego procedió a mirar a su alrededor. Robin y los demás pronto se recuperaron del golpe sufrido y sin dudarlo le hicieron frente al recién llegado quien prácticamente los ignoró, era como si la presencia de alguien más le hubiese distraído.

"No sé quien eres, pero si Maximus te liberó no debes de los buenos" – dijo Robin mientras se ponía en guardia.

"¡Insolente cierra tu boca en mi presencia!" – Sentenció el otro al tiempo que Robin salía disparado a una pared.

Inmediatamente Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg le hicieron frente al sujeto mientras que Starfire fue en ayuda de Robin; Cyborg le lanzó un rayo de energía al tiempo que Raven hacía levitar algunos viejos muebles para arrojarlos contra el agresor quien simplemente evadió los ataques para moverse rápidamente contra Raven y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la lanzó al suelo inconsciente. Chico Bestia quien se había transformado en un Tiranosuario Rex para atacar al sujeto fue lo más rápido que pudo a ayudar a Raven por lo que sólo Cyborg quedaba en pie para proteger a los demás.

"Ustedes patéticas hormigas han osado atacar a un ser superior por lo que su castigo será la muerte" – dijo el agresor con soberbia al tiempo que un rayo de energía salía en dirección a los Titanes.

Rápidamente la edificación sucumbió y sólo el agresor quedó en pie en la calle del frente, su semblante denotaba cierta satisfacción a pesar de saber que su ataque no había enviado al otro mundo a sus enemigos.

"Al final decidiste intervenir mi querido amigo...bien, ya luego me ocuparé de ellos; pero, especialmente...ya luego me ocuparé de ti" – dijo al tiempo que flotaba en el aire y desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En la azotea de uno de los edificios vecinos, los cinco héroes aparecieron de la nada junto al joven que estaba escondido en el edificio. Los titanes al percatarse de la compañía que tenían se colocaron en guardia; Robin, a pesar de que aún no se había recuperado del todo, se puso al frente, mientras que Cyborg y Starfire lo cubrían; Chico Bestia aún seguía cuidando a Raven quien en ese momento estaba comenzando a recobrar la consciencia.

"¿Quién eres y cómo llegamos hasta aquí?" – Preguntó Robin receloso.

"Mi nombre es Connor y no soy su enemigo. Están aquí porque por suerte pude teletransportarlos antes de que Zarth los destruyera" – respondió Connor amablemente, pero con faz seria.

"¿Entonces ese fenómeno de allá abajo se llama Zarth?" – Inquirió Cyborg.

"Sí, es una entidad muy poderosa que fue encerrada hace ya mucho tiempo...pensé que nunca más volvería, pero por desgracia estaba equivocado...y en parte es por mi culpa" – contestó Connor con mucha rabia reprimida.

"¿A qué te refieres con que es tu culpa?" – Preguntó Raven acusatoriamente mientras lentamente se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Chico Bestia.

"Yo estaba en el edificio desde antes de que ustedes llegaran, sentí una poderosa presencia maligna creciendo y decidí investigar de qué se trataba; y, entonces pude ver el inicio del ritual oscuro y con horror comprobé que la intención era liberar a Zarth de su prisión. En ese momento decidí detenerlo, pero fue cuando ustedes llegaron y es allí donde cometí el peor error de todos...me crucé de brazos y esperé que ustedes resolvieran todo para no tener que intervenir...no obstante, pude ver que los otros cuatro que hacían el ritual desaparecían mientras ustedes luchaban con el quinto y entendí que deseaban terminar el rito a toda costa por lo que empecé a buscarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde...el resto ya lo conocen" – dijo Connor suspirando.

"¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de ese sujeto?" – Dijo Robin para continuar con el interrogatorio.

"No sé mucho realmente, de acuerdo a algunos libros que leí, hace algún tiempo existió un sujeto muy poderoso llamado Zarth que deseaba esclavizar a todos los seres poderosos con el fin de dominar la Tierra, pero por suerte pudo ser detenido a tiempo; sin embargo, Zarth no podía ser destruido por lo que decidieron encerrarlo...hasta hoy pensé que aquello no era más que una simple leyenda, pero me temo que es muy real" – concluyó Connor.

"No deja de ser fantástica tu historia. ¿Cómo saber que no eres un aliado de ese sujeto? Tu aparición no ha sido menos extraña que la de él" – indicó Chico Bestia mientras recordaba con dolor una amarga traición.

"No pueden saberlo y realmente no espero que me crean, pero sí les diré algo o mejor dicho, les daré un consejo...si desean vivir no se involucren con Zarth; él está más allá de su comprensión" – acotó Connor al tiempo que flotaba en el aire para luego desaparecer.

"Es un sujeto muy extraño" – dijo Robin mirando el sitio donde estaba Connor.

"Todo lo que pasó fue muy extraño" – agregó Starfire.

"Ese ser sabe mucho más de lo que dijo" – añadió Raven.

"Tienes mucha razón, Raven; pero por ahora no podemos hacer más, será mejor que regresemos a la base" – indicó Robin.

Raven, quien estaba más recuperada luego del descanso, adoptó su forma espiritual y llevó a todos de regreso a la Torre.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Una persona caminaba con paso inseguro dentro de la cueva, era como si quisiera demorarse todo el tiempo del mundo en llegar a su destino; había pasado un poco más de un año desde que aquel incidente había ocurrido y no había un día sin que él fuera a ese lugar...todo es tiempo sólo se quedaba allí sentado hablando consigo mismo, muchas veces recapitulando lo hecho en el día y otras simplemente esperando...esperando un milagro que no ocurría...esperando que alguna fuerza superior le trajera de vuelta aquel ser perdido que le había enseñado que alguien podía amarlo de una forma tan fuerte como para dar su vida por él...esperando que alguien o algo le devolviera a Terra. Finalmente, Chico Bestia llegó al lugar donde la estatua de su amada aún estaba en pie, en la misma postura que tuvo ese día; era como si el tiempo no pasara en ese lugar. Una vez más pudo ver la placa que había puesto pensando que al hacerlo ella regresaría como por arte de magia. Luego de contemplar la figura un rato decidió sentarse a su lado como siempre lo hacía.

"Hola, ¿Me extrañaste? La verdad yo pues como siempre te sigo extrañando, no he pasado un día desde el incidente sin que piense en ti con la esperanza de volverte a ver...no te lo he dicho, pero algunas veces pienso que estás consciente allí en tu encierro y que puedes oír lo que te digo y al principio eso me anima porque creo que mis palabras dejan de ser vacías, pero luego me aterra imaginar tu sufrimiento de saberte encerrada sin poder hacer nada...¿Por qué tuviste que irte de ese modo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo? No fue justo lo que pasó, sé que cometiste muchos errores, pero no merecías terminar así...¡demonios! ya no sé qué hacer, al principio todos pasamos mucho tiempo tratando de buscar una manera de traerte de vuelta, pero poco a poco los continuos fracasos terminaron por desanimarnos y al final detuvimos la búsqueda seguros de que tu condición era irreversible...pero yo prometí no olvidarte nunca y al menos mientras cumpla mi promesa y te mantenga en mi corazón no te habrás ido del todo" – el llanto se apoderó de Chico Bestia quien tapó su cara con sus manos tratando de que la estatua no viera si situación – "Bueno, dejemos las cosas tristes, hoy quiero contarte sobre una pelea muy rara que tuvimos, je, je, te va a encantar, hubo apariciones, rituales y demás..."

Chico Bestia continuó su charla, esta vez un poco más animado sin saber que había otra persona en la cueva observándolo detenidamente.

"Así que es aquí donde todo pasó...vaya, vaya ¿quién iba a decir que la llave del triunfo estaría guardada en un cofre de piedra?".

_¿Quién es la misteriosa persona en la cueva? ¿A qué se refiere con la llave del triunfo? ¿Qué es lo que Connor no ha dicho? ¿Habrá Pizza de Pepperoni mañana? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, aunque no es mi primer fan fic, si es el primero que hago sobre una serie animada no japonesa; la verdad me encanta mucho la serie, pero hay algunas cosas que siempre he querido ver y por eso decidí hacer que pasaran. Espero les guste la historia y disfruten al leerla igual o más de lo que yo he disfrutado al escribirla.


	2. La Desaparición

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 2**

"**La Desaparición"**

La mujer caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad observándolo todo desde el interior de su caperuza; la gente al pasar, los carros, los anuncios y todo lo que se relacionara con la vida de la ciudad despertaba la curiosidad de la joven guerrera. Raven no podía entender cómo todas esas personas podían seguir sus rutinas como si nada ocurriera; todos los atentados que había recibido la ciudad desde que ellos iniciaran su labor como Titanes apenas si habían modificado el ritmo de vida de los residentes. Y no era que ella quisiera lo contrario pues eso significaría que los malos en cierto modo lograban su objetivo; lo que la dejaba perpleja era la facilidad con que lo hacían; vaya, muchas veces chica pensaba que comparada con los habitantes de Jump City ella era una bebé en el arte de esconder las emociones. Claro que ese día su visita al centro no se motivaba al estudio de los transeúntes sino a una razón un poco más específica y si se quiere banal. No obstante, la caminata siempre ayudaba a Raven a desconectarse de sus responsabilidades aunque fuese por unos minutos; Robin y los demás siempre le preguntaban por qué simplemente no iba y regresaba volando, pero eso le quitaba la mejor parte al paseo sin mencionar que lo acortaba significativamente.

Raven continuó caminando hasta que llegó al local que buscaba; una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar cómo reaccionarían los otros si se enteraran de que ella frecuentaba ese sitio. El aroma característico de la bebida que allí servían la hizo sentir cómoda, y le recordó por qué le gustaba tanto ir a ese lugar. "_C'est la vie_" era el nombre del pequeño café francés al cual la joven guerrera había llegado; el mismo se encontraba en una de las calles cercanas al centro de la ciudad. La decoración no era ostentosa, pero sí mantenía ese acogedor ambiente informal característico. Raven pudo notar a su llegada que el sitio no estaba muy lleno lo cual no dejaba de agradarle porque si había algo que ella odiaba eran las multitudes. La joven escogió la mesa más discreta que pudo encontrar y se sentó dispuesta a retomar la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos, pero ni bien había colocado el libro en la mesa cuando vio algo que la sorprendió enormemente. Enfrente de ella y a una distancia de tan solo unas mesas se encontraba el joven que les había ayudado unos días atrás. El primer impulso de la joven fue ignorarlo, pero luego una idea más elaborada fue tomando forma en su mente; lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que no había sido vista y, acto seguido, decidió espiar al otro sujeto. Algo de él no le agradaba y no podía perder la oportunidad que se le presentaba de obtener más información acerca del misterioso ser.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En la Torre, los otros titanes seguían con sus quehaceres cotidianos; Robin se encontraba entrenando mientras seguía con detenimiento las noticias en busca de algún indicio sobre el misterioso sujeto que habían enfrentado; Starfire estaba en la cocina buscando un poco de jugo tratando de no pensar en todo ese asunto del ritual. Aún recordaba lo que había sucedido ese día al retornar a la base y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

Flash Back 

"Eso sí que fue algo extraño" – dijo Chico Bestia rascándose la cabeza".

"No cabe duda que ese sujeto que apareció es muy poderoso" – añadió Robin.

"Y las palabras de ese tal Connor no fueron nada agradables" – comentó Starfire.

"Es obvio que nos quieren fuera de sus asuntos" – Concluyó Raven.

"La pregunta es ¿por qué?" – preguntó Cyborg.

"¡Lo tengo! Debe ser un complot de venusinos radioactivos que agotaron todos los recursos de su planeta y ahora vienen a conquistar la tierra para sacarnos a todos el cerebro que es su principal fuente de energía" – sentenció Chico Bestia con vehemencia mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

"Por favor, que alguien lo calle" – dijo Raven suspirando de fastidio.

"¡Oh vamos! Piénsenlo un poco y verán que todo tendrá sentido" – insistió Chico Bestia.

"Algo están tramando esos sujetos y no creo que sea nada bueno" – continuó Robin ignorando el último comentario de su compañero verde.

"¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?" – inquirió Starfire preocupada.

"Sean cuales sean sus intenciones, creo que allá afuera quedó claro que estamos en desventaja frente a ellos" – dijo Raven mientras se quitaba su capucha.

"En muchas ocasiones anteriores estuvimos en desventaja y al final conseguimos la victoria" – respondió Cyborg.

"Tienes razón, pero algo me dice que esta vez no va a ser tan fácil... Bueno chicos, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer salvo esperar así que tratemos de descansar un poco que buena falta nos hace" – concluyó Robin.

"¡Bah! Lo que debemos hacer es investigar sobre los venusinos radioactivos que..." – empezó a decir Chico Bestia.

"¡CÁLLATE!" – gritaron el resto de los titanes al unísono mientras se volvían unos seres gigantes e intentaban aplastar a Chico Bestia con el pie.

Robin, Starfire, Raven y Cyborg se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras que Chico Bestia se quedó sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Fin del Flash Back 

La joven pelirroja calmó su sed con un buen vaso de jugo de uva y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robin, quien desde la aparición de Zarth, se había dedicado casi exclusivamente a mirar las noticias y a entrenar por lo que Starfire estaba comenzando a temer por la salud de su amigo.

"Amigo Robin, ¿no crees que es hora de que tomes un descanso?" – dijo Starfire al llegar junto al joven con un delicioso plato de comida.

"No es necesario, descuida. Gracias por preocuparte" – respondió Robin.

"Llevas varios días en esa rutina de ver televisión y hacer ejercicios; apenas si has probado bocado. Ya me... quiero decir nos estás empezando a preocupar" – continuó la joven sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

"Lamento si los he preocupado, pero no tienen nada que temer; simplemente deseo saber si esos sujetos hacen algún movimiento es todo" – respondió el muchacho dándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

"Al menos come un poco, te hará bien" – insistió Starfire dándole la comida al joven.

"Sinceramente, no tengo apetito" – contestó Robin.

Starfire suspiró desalentada comprendiendo que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión al líder de los titanes y decidió retirarse a su habitación llevándose la comida consigo; aunque sabía que él nunca lo admitiría, bastaba con mirarle para darse cuenta de que poco a poco el joven guerrero estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del ejercicio excesivo y la poca alimentación; eso sin mencionar que apenas si dormía una o dos horas en el día. Estaba claro que la nueva amenaza que habían enfrentado lo estaba afectando negativamente y aquello le producía un inmenso dolor a la Tameraniana quien no podía dejar de preocuparse por el estado de Robin. Sin embargo, cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo, Starfire sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la detuvo.

"De verdad lamento haberte preocupado, no fue mi intención" – dijo Robin apenado.

"Yo... es que... eso que estás haciendo no te hace bien" – respondió Starfire sonrojándose nuevamente.

"Lo sé Star, pero bueno ya terminé los ejercicios y decidí parar la televisión por un rato... además todo ese esfuerzo me ha abierto el apetito... ¿aún está disponible ese plato de comida?" – añadió Robin sonriendo.

"¡Muchas Gracias amigo Robin! ¡Claro que está disponible la comida!" – gritó Starfire lanzando el plato de comida hacia arriba para abrazar a Robin.

"De nada" – dijo Robin sorprendido al tiempo que agarraba la comida antes de que se cayera al suelo.

"Lo siento mucho amigo Robin" – dijo Starfire muy sonrojada y con mucha vergüenza al tiempo que soltaba a Robin.

"No tienes que disculparte por nada" – dijo el líder de los titanes al tiempo que se disponía a comer algo.

"Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos, comer de pie no es saludable amigo Robin" – añadió Starfire retomando su enorme sonrisa.

"Sí, claro" – respondió Robin con una gota en la cabeza.

Los dos titanes regresaron a la sala de entrenamiento y Robin se dispuso a disfrutar de su comida mientras Starfire lo observaba sin saber que los sentimientos de ambos estaban evolucionando más rápido de lo que podían entender.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

La quietud que reinaba en casi toda la torre contrastaba enormemente con el sonido ensordecedor del sistema Home Theatre unido a los gritos desesperados de Chico Bestia y Cyborg mientras ambos disfrutaban de un juego que en nada se parecía al gran Mega Monos 4. Esta vez, los dos héroes estaban en una especie de hospital endemoniado tratando de que unas enfermeras poseídas nos los mataran mientras buscaban un código para abrir una extraña caja.

"¡Vamos pedazo de tonto golpéala!. ¡Si tienes ese trozo de madera en las manos es para golpear a esos engendros!. ¡¿Qué pensabas que era! ¡¿Un mondadientes gigante!" – gritó Cyborg desesperado al ver que Chico Bestia permitía que las enfermeras lo golpearan una y otra vez.

"¡Tomen esto aprendices de Raven!" – dijo Chico Bestia al ver que un solo disparo de la escopeta derribó a todos sus enemigos.

"Vaya, veo que algunas veces las pocas neuronas que te quedan deciden funcionar" – dijo Cyborg sonriendo.

"Ningunas tontas enfermeras van a vencer al gran Chico Bestia".

Justo en ese momento, apareció otra enfermera por atrás y asesinó al protagonista del juego por lo que un gran letrero de "Game Over" apareció en la pantalla.

"Creo que esas neuronas funcionan por períodos muy pequeños de tiempo" – dijo Cyborg suspirando – "Al menos salvaste la partida ¿no?".

"Eh... pues... verás...".

"Chico Bestia, no estarás tratando de decirme que fuiste tan tarado como para no guardar la partida después que tenemos casi 10 horas de juego continuo ¿no?".

"Je, je, je, je, je. ¿Sabes qué? Olvidé que debo hacer algo muy importante en mi habitación" – dijo Chico Bestia al tiempo que salía corriendo.

"¡Detente ahí mismo pedazo de alcornoque! ¡10 Horas de juego perdidas! ¡10 Horas! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!" – gritó Cyborg mientras salía persiguiendo a su verde compañero.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven trataba de mantener el paso que llevaba su objetivo cuidando siempre de que no fuera vista por éste; la joven titán ya tenía varias horas en su "misión" y hasta ese momento no había descubierto nada. Luego del café, Connor había decidido dar un paseo por el parque para luego ir al zoológico y finalmente entrar a un centro comercial; el joven sólo veía las vidrieras como si estuviera en busca de algo, pero lo extraño era que cada vez que una vendedora se le acercaba a preguntarle lo que deseaba, Connor simplemente rechazaba la ayuda y se iba a otra tienda. Raven ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, el joven salió del centro comercial en dirección a una de las calles aledañas. La guerrera pensó que ahora podía ser su oportunidad mientras continuaba siguiendo a su objetivo por calles cada vez más solitarias; finalmente Connor dobló una esquina hacia una calle ciega y Raven pensó que al fin todo el sacrificio iba a dar sus frutos; no obstante, y para su sorpresa, cuando la joven dobló la esquina no vio a nadie. Todo lo que se hallaba en esa cuadra eran restos de periódicos y un gran contenedor de basura. La guerrera pudo sentir que la rabia y la frustración la invadían, pero rápidamente tomó el control de sí misma y decidió que lo única que le quedaba por hacer era regresar y no mencionar a nadie el estrepitoso fracaso de su empresa. Justo en ese instante, Raven descubrió un sobre en medio de la calle; en principio pensó que se trataba de basura, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el mismo estaba muy limpio y se veía nuevo así que decidió tomarlo y para su asombro el mismo estaba rotulado "Para mi querida espía". La joven titán se apresuró a leer la carta y una mezcla de sensaciones se apoderaron de ella a medida que hacía su lectura:

_Realmente espero que hayas disfrutado del paseo; sé que pudo haber sido mejor, pero no tuve tiempo de planificar nada por lo que tuve que improvisar. Además, debes reconocer que ésta fue una cita muy extraña así que se me puede disculpar si no te atendí como mereces. Lamentablemente, el deber llama y debo retirarme, pero te aseguro que disfruté muchísimo de este tiempo... ¿juntos? Espero sinceramente que se repita, pero a la antigua. No termino de entender estas costumbres modernas._

_Saludos._

_Connor._

Raven leyó la carta varias veces sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos; la joven titán quiso ser la cazadora y terminó siendo la presa; y, peor aún, siendo timada descaradamente por ese sujeto. Por algún rato sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras reía; definitivamente, Connor no era tonto y la mujer se preguntaba desde cuándo se había percatado de que lo estaba siguiendo. Además lo que le escribió no dejaba de causarle gracia; eso lo daba un toque diferente y hasta cierto punto gracioso al gran ridículo que acababa de hacer. Finalmente, Raven dobló la carta, la guardó en el sobre y se dispuso a regresar a la Torre.

"_C'est la vie_" – dijo Raven recordando el nombre del local donde había empezado todo, al tiempo que alzaba en vuelo en dirección a casa.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Chico Bestia caminaba nuevamente dentro de la cueva que había sido testigo de su tragedia; cada día que pasaba sentía que las posibilidades de ver de nuevo a Terra, como una joven de carne y hueso, desaparecían. Todos sus compañeros habían desistido y daban por sentado que ella no regresaría, pero Chico Bestia aún no lo aceptaba; él mantenía la fe intacta y estaba seguro de que debía existir alguna forma de traerla de regreso; pero sin la ayuda de los demás todo se le complicaba enormemente. Aqualad y Chica Abeja lo ayudaron un tiempo, pero finalmente llegaron a la misma conclusión de los otros por lo que abandonaron la empresa; y, el pobre titán no tenía a quien recurrir. Una y otra vez maldecía a su suerte y se lamentaba al ver a su amiga metida en ese vestido de piedra, y lo peor era que él no había hecho nada para revertir la situación; tan cerca y tan lejos era lo que una y otra vez pensaba. Luego de unos minutos, el joven llegó a su destino, pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para lo que encontró; todo el lugar se hallaba intacto, pero había algo diferente en el recinto y ese detalle que para cualquiera hubiese resultado insignificante, para el guerrero recién llegado representaba su vida: _La Estatua de Terra no estaba_.

Chico Bestia buscó por todos lados, se transformó en casi todos los animales posibles desde un Tiranosuario Rex para derribar algunos muros hasta una hormiga para buscar por las rendijas; miró las paredes, el suelo y el techo, pero al final no pudo encontrar ni siquiera una pista de qué había sucedido. Poco a poco, un sentimiento oscuro se apoderó de su ser y de pronto entendió cómo se sintió Raven en la batalla final contra Terra; el joven sentía cómo la ira iba dominándolo mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que pequeños hilos de sangre empezaron a correr por sus manos. De tratarse de cualquier otra cosa lo habría tomado con calma y hasta con desdén o humor, pero si había algo sagrado en su vida era esa estatua; toda persona tiene un límite, y el de Chico Bestia había quedado muy atrás en esos momentos.

"El responsable de esto se las va a ver conmigo" – dijo Chico Bestia con una maraca ira reprimida mientras se dirigía a la Torre para alertar a los demás.

_¿Qué sucedió con la Estatua de Terra? ¿Habrá otra "cita" entre Raven y Connor? ¿Podrán Cyborg y Chico Bestia recuperar las 10 horas de juego perdidas? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Vaya, este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior, pero no quise recortar las escenas. Sé que la historia está avanzando un poco lento, pero hay cosas que deben ser descritas ahora para aclarar otras que vendrán a su debido momento. Hablando de otros temas, vaya, el pobre Robin está consumido con el asunto de Zarth y no lo culpo, después de lo que sucedió hasta yo lo estaría y más siendo el líder del grupo; pero esperemos que Starfire lo siga cuidando con esas ganas que ha demostrado. Ni qué decir de lo que ocurrió con el videojuego, si alguien me hace eso mínimo no lo invitó más a mi casa, pero viniendo de Chico Bestia se entiende.

En fin, para no extenderme mucho sólo una cosa más: "C'est la vie" es una frase en francés que significa "Así es la Vida". Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	3. Algunas Explicaciones

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 3**

"**Algunas Explicaciones"**

Connor caminaba con cautela por una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, su aspecto era sereno y confiado; sin embargo, muchas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza. La aparición de Zarth no podía ser tomada a la ligera y si sus conocimientos eran correctos, ese evento sólo era el preludio a otro peor por lo que se hacía imperativo tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero, para ello era necesario tener algo de ayuda pues debía hacerse una investigación exhaustiva y él sabía quien era la candidata perfecta para el trabajo. Por fin, luego de mucho andar, el joven llegó a un edificio si se quiere descuidado del centro de la ciudad; a simple vista parecía una residencia de segunda debido a su avanzado estado de deterioro, pero aquellos que frecuentaban ese sitio sabían que eso no era más que una fachada para alejar curiosos. Connor entró con mucha naturalidad y pronto se vio rodeado de cuadros y muebles; la sala de estar de la base de La Orden de la Oscuridad se caracterizaba por ser acogedora, una chimenea mantenía el lugar confortable y prácticamente era la única luz presente. El suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra con detalles góticos y frente a él estaba un escritorio estilo Luis XVI que hacía juego con el contorno. El joven no perdió mucho tiempo contemplando la sala y rápidamente se dirigió escaleras arriba a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos.

Si algo caracterizaba a toda la base era la escasa iluminación presente; la mayoría de las habitaciones eran alumbradas por velas y otras por chimeneas, sólo uno o dos cuartos gozaban del privilegio de tener luz eléctrica; claro, que para un grupo de personas con poderes sobrenaturales aquel detalle no resultaba una molestia en absoluto, al contrario, le daba un toque de misterio que les agradaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Connor se detuviera frente a una puerta para luego proceder a llamar con discreción.

"Adelante, está abierto" - dijo una voz desde el interior.

El joven entró y con agrado pudo constatar que la persona que buscaba se hallaba presente; Jessy era una hermosa mujer contemporánea a Connor, su largo cabello negro, recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, contrastaba con la blancura de su piel; además esos enormes ojos azules que poseía y su nariz de modelo terminaban de completar un cuadro muy atractivo para casi todos los que la rodeaban. Ni qué decir de su figura, al verla se hacía evidente que la mujer practicaba algún deporte pues sus músculos estaban finamente desarrollados, esto le daba una apariencia fuerte, pero estética, sobretodo a sus piernas. Aunque para Connor todo eso no existía; ambos fueron amigos desde la infancia y ella era como una hermana menor para él por lo que no perdía tiempo observando lo obvio; además, en ese momento había cosas más importantes en juego y distraerse constituía un lujo que no podía darse.

"Vaya, como siempre andas metida en tus libros" - dijo Connor sonriente.

"Ya ves, para algunos lo importante es la práctica, pero para mí lo que verdaderamente cuenta es el conocimiento; y, para obtenerlo es necesario leer" - respondió Jessy cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces el favor que te voy a pedir te hará muy feliz" - añadió Connor.

"Cada vez que dices eso termino pasando varias semanas sin dormir leyendo manuscritos y papiros" - sentenció Jessy fingiendo fastidio.

"¿Y no me acabas de decir que te fascina leer? Pues creo que soy el único en todo este edificio que te ayuda a hacerlo; los demás sólo te piden referencias concretas y hasta cierto punto triviales, no son un reto para ti" - dijo Connor tratando de convencer a su amiga.

"No es necesario que uses esas tretas de segunda para convencerme, sabes que al final te ayudaré; después de todo eres el único que no me ve con lujuria en este lugar" - respondió Jessy.

"Bueno, la verdad mis gustos son mucho más refinados y evidentemente tú no entras en ellos" - añadió Connor mientras reía.

"Eres un idiota".

"¿Yo? Tú eres la que sigue viniendo acá a sabiendas de que para casi todos eres sólo 'carne fresca'".

"Pues aquí están trabajos y publicaciones de incalculable valor a las cuales no podría acceder de otro modo; al final, es sólo un pequeño precio que debo pagar, después de todo lo único que ellos hacen es ver".

"Nunca vas a cambiar... bueno, ha sido una charla muy agradable, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo; por lo que ha pasado sospecho que las cosas se van a poner difíciles pronto y necesito estar preparado" - confesó Connor cambiando su aspecto jovial a otro mucho más sombrío.

"Vaya, me estás asustando. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?".

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?".

"Bueno, sé que algo importante está sucediendo porque la orden ha estado muy activa ultimamente, sobretodo los miembros mayores; pero ya sabes, para ellos sólo soy 'carne fresca' y mis poderes no son dignos de mencionar, así que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decirme qué ocurre" - indicó Jessy mientras suspiraba resignada.

"Pero bien puedes ir a las reuniones" - respondió Connor.

"Y lo he hecho, pero sólo nos advierten que debemos estar más preparados y alertas que nunca, fuera de eso nada en concreto" - contestó Jessy.

"Entiendo; bien, si te hace sentir mejor a mí tampoco me han tomado mucho en cuenta considerando que fui yo quien presenció la aparición" - indicó Connor.

"¿La aparición? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" - preguntó Jessy temiendo lo peor.

"Zarth ha sido liberado" - respondió Connor con mucha calma y espaciando sus palabras.

Jessy quedó estupefacta al oír las palabras de su amigo, ella conocía muy bien la leyenda de Zarth y entendía a la perfección lo que significaba su regreso, por lo que saber que semejante ser se encontraba entre ellos resultaba atemorizante. Una vez que la chica se calmó un poco Connor le explicó con detalle lo sucedido incluyendo su encuentro con los titanes; la mujer analizó cada palabra de su amigo y se demoró un tiempo antes de retomar la palabra.

"Supongo que el favor que me pedirás se relaciona con Zarth" - dijo Jessy.

"Me temo que sí mi querida amiga; si ese ser está de vuelta lo más seguro es que su primer objetivo sea nuestra orden; sin embargo, los miembros mayores sólo me llamaron para que les dijera los detalles del hecho así que debo suponer que no me creen apto para enfrentar la amenaza... pero como en ningún momento me han dicho que no puedo investigar decidí ver qué puedo averiguar por mi cuenta; y, allí es donde entras tú. Necesito saber todo lo relacionado con Zarth" - dijo Connor.

"Eso cualquiera de la orden lo sabe".

"Lo único que se sabe es esa famosa leyenda, fuera de eso nadie conoce detalles concretos sobre el particular, lo cual me parece muy extraño si me lo preguntas; y, tomando en cuenta que el sujeto ha regresado y que probablemente somos su objetivo primario no es descabellado que desee saber todo lo que hay en nuestros archivos sobre él" - indicó Connor.

"Te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo así que voy a ayudarte, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo; son muchos los documentos que hablan sobre él, pero la mayoría sólo se remiten a la leyenda; sin embargo, existen ciertos pergaminos que deben tener contener lo que buscas, es cosa de investigar detenidamente".

"Y por eso he recurrido a ti, si hay alguien capaz de encontrar esa información eres tú. Bien, ahora debo marcharme, hay otras cosas que debo atender cuanto antes" - dijo Connor al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

"¿Qué estarás tramando mi querido Connor Blackwood? Estoy segura de que detrás de esa historia que me has dicho se esconden otras intenciones... Bien, por ahora me dedicaré a investigar, pero vas a tener que darme una muy buena explicación si deseas conocer el resultado de mi trabajo" - dijo para sí misma Jessy mientras se levantaba de su silla con dirección a la enorme biblioteca que tenía detrás.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dos figuras vestidas de negro se encontraban frente a uno de los principales museos de la ciudad; la quietud de la noche les ocultaba ayudándoles en su perversa misión por lo que con paso firme pero sigiloso se dirigieron a una de las paredes laterales con el fin de trabajar sin ser vistos; uno de ellos puso su mano en el concreto y casi de inmediato una puerta se formó permitiendo que los dos entrasen.

"El maestro no desea errores así que terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible".

"De acuerdo".

En ese momento, uno de los vigilantes de turno llegó al lugar mientras hacía su ronda por lo que se apresuró a darles la voz de alto; sin embargo, casi instantáneamente uno de los intrusos levantó su mano en dirección al guardia y de la misma emergió un haz de luz brillante que atravesó la cabeza del infortunado cuidador quien cayó muerto al suelo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Chico Bestia llamó a todos los titanes a una reunión en la sala de juegos; en un principio todos pensaron que se trataba de otro de sus chistes sin sentido, pero poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su compañero quien se veía sumamente perturbado como si algo muy grave hubiera sucedido; y, para que el chico verde estuviera así, definitivamente algo muy grave tubo que haber ocurrido.

"Bien Chico Bestia, ya nos tienes reunidos como querías, ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?" - preguntó Robin tomando la iniciativa.

"La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera yo mismo sé exactamente qué pasó" - respondió Chico Bestia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer calmado.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" - preguntó Raven, quien detrás de su voz lacónica ocultaba un vivo interés por lo que su verde amigo tenía que decir.

"Yo pues, estaba dando un pequeño paseo y terminé llegando al sitio donde... donde Terra se sacrificó por nosotros y bueno... cuando llegué al lugar donde estaba su estatua..." - El joven titán se detuvo de pronto mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?" - preguntó Cyborg sospechando que algo no andaba bien con quien fuera la segunda aprendiz de Slade.

"No estaba" - dijo Chico Bestia casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué has dicho?" - preguntó Starfire con un hilo de voz.

"La estatua de Terra ha desaparecido; y sea lo que sea que le ha sucedido que haber sido hoy porque hasta ayer la estatua estaba en su lugar" - contestó Chico Bestia aturdido.

"No puede ser, esto es algo sumamente extraño. ¿Quién querría llevarse la estatua de Terra?" - preguntó Robin más para sí mismo que para los demás.

"¿No creen que haya sido Slade? Después de todo ella lo abandonó al final y quizás busque venganza" - inquirió Cyborg.

"Ya ha pasado más de un año desde el incidente y luego de su aparición cuando combatimos a Trigón él no ha mostrado intención alguna de robar la estatua; si Slade hubiese deseado vengarse ya lo habría hecho. ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?" - dijo Raven.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no creo que Slade haya tenido que ver con esto" - completó Robin.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" - preguntó Starfire aún afectada.

"Por lo pronto ir a la cueva, quizás podamos encontrar alguna pista sobre lo ocurrido" - respondió Robin.

Chico Bestia estaba a punto de decirles a todos que ese esfuerzo sería inútil porque él mismo había revisado por todos lados sin encontrar nada; sin embargo, la alarma de la Torre sonó antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

"¿Es que los malos tienen que ser siempre tan inoportunos?" - preguntó Cyborg enojado.

"¿Qué pasará con Terra?" - inquirió Chico Bestia.

"En estos momentos debemos atender al llamado, luego nos concentraremos en encontrar a Terra" - aclaró Robin sin dejar de mirar a su verde amigo quien no pudo ocultar desagrado al oírle hablar - "Descuida Chico Bestia, te aseguro que vamos a encontrar a Terra, tienes mi palabra" - añadió Robin mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

"Gracias" - respondió Chico Bestia al tiempo que se preparaba para atender el llamado recibido.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dentro del museo, los dos asaltantes estaban por salir llevando consigo varias piezas de arte azteca cuando se toparon con cinco figuras delante de ellos.

"Creo que es un poco tarde para venir a una exhibición" - dijo Robin.

"Realmente quisiéramos quedarnos a conversar, pero estamos sumamente atrasados así que si nos disculpan" - dijo uno de los intrusos al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el líder de los titanes.

Robin detuvo con facilidad los golpes de su oponente quien no era un gran experto en artes marciales, pero de pronto, una explosión de energía envió al titán a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cerca de ellos, el otro intruso extendió su mano en dirección a Cyborg y le lanzó el mismo ataque que le quitara la vida al vigilante momentos atrás, pero esta vez, el mismo fue detenido gracias a un campo de fuerza creado por Raven alrededor de su metálico compañero. El sujeto quiso repetir su técnica esta vez apuntando al Chico Bestia y fue detenido por un ataque de energía de Starfire para luego ser rematado por el titán verde quien se transformó en un Toro y lo embistió enviándolo contra una pared. El otro intruso voló en dirección a Robin para atacarlo mientras el titán aún estaba aturdido pero fue interceptado por el ataque del cañón sónico de Cyborg. Rápidamente los dos criminales se reagruparon y una tensa pausa siguió en la batalla la cual fue interrumpida cuando uno de los malhechores acumuló una gran cantidad de energía frente a sí para luego lanzarla contra los titanes.

"Azarath Mythrion ¡Zynthos!" - exclamó Raven al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus más poderosos ataques con la intención de detener la técnica enemiga.

Starfire usó su visión láser para ayudar a su amiga a detener el ataque enemigo; pronto las tres técnicas chocaron y no se veía un claro ganador por lo que el segundo asaltante intentó aplicar su ataque fulminante sobre Raven aprovechando que estaba distraída, pero antes de siquiera terminar de pensar un enorme tigre se le fue encima mordiéndolo con ferocidad; sin embargo, el misterioso sujeto logró zafarse del animal y un halo de energía brillante fue en dirección de Chico Bestia quien lo evadió fácilmente al transformarse en ratón. Enseguida, fue Robin quien entró en acción lanzándole varios shurikens al sujeto quien logró esquivarlos para luego caer presa de Cyborg quien le golpeó muy fuerte en el estómago dejándolo casi inconsciente. Muy cerca de allí, Raven y Starfire hicieron un esfuerzo final y su ataque venció al del otro mago quien salió disparado contra unas vitrinas. Los titanes se reagruparon y se acercaron a los asaltantes con la intención de aprehenderlos, pero en ese momento una luz enceguecedora llenó todo el recinto haciendo que Robin y los demás tuvieran que detenerse para protegerse de dicho ataque; una vez que la luz se extinguió los titanes pudieron comprobar con frustración que los dos sujetos contra quienes acababan de luchar habían desaparecido dejando en el suelo todos los objetos que intentaron robar.

"¡No puede ser posible!" - espetó Cyborg visiblemente disgustado.

"Algo aquí no anda bien, ese último ataque no vino de los seres que estábamos enfrentando" - indicó Raven.

"Alguien debió ayudarlos, pero ¿quién? Y ¿por qué no intervino personalmente?" - se preguntaba Robin.

"Más preguntas sin respuesta" - creo que estoy comenzando a extrañar al Hermano Sangre, a Jinx y a los demás, al menos con ellos sabíamos qué esperar; pero últimamente están sucediendo cosas demasiado extrañas para mi gusto" - acotó Cyborg.

"Chicos, lamento tener que interrumpirles, pero recuerden que Terra sigue perdida" - dijo Chico Bestia al tiempo que se disponía a salir del museo.

Los demás titanes hicieron silencio comprendiendo cómo se sentía su verde amigo y decidieron ir con él a la cueva; de todos modos ya no podían hacer nada sino esperar a que los sujetos aparecieran de nuevo y hasta entonces era evidente que Terra era la prioridad número uno del equipo. No obstante, Raven no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder; casi podría jurar que ya había sentido esa energía antes, pero no estaba segura de cuándo ni dónde; aunque, al pensar en la naturaleza de los agresores, un nombre vino inmediatamente a su mente como un flash, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Starfire.

"¿No vas a venir?" - dijo la Tameraniana.

"Eh... sí, claro, espérenme" - respondió Raven sin dejar de pensar en un joven y en un café francés.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Los dos magos aparecieron muy confundidos a varias calles de distancia de donde se había librado el combate contra los titanes, era evidente que ellos no sabían cómo habían llegado allí, aunque en esos momentos no importaba; lo relevante era que pudieron escapar en el último minuto y que su misión estaba cumplida, el maestro estaría orgullosos de ellos y quizás él había sido el responsable del espectacular rescate.

"Debemos regresar pronto, los titanes no deben estar lejos".

"Voy contigo".

Lo que los asaltantes desconocían era que estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca por la persona que los había ayudado a escapar de las manos de los titanes. Un sujeto de ojos verdes, cabellos de un negro intenso y piel blanca se encontraba siguiéndolos a cada paso que daban. Realmente, a Connor no le había agradado la idea de ayudar a esos criminales, pero era necesario; los dos sujetos eran miembros de la Orden del Caos, la cual había permanecido inactiva por muchos años; y, su repentina aparición coincidía con el regreso de Zarth por lo que bien valía la pena investigar si existía alguna relación con ambos hechos; después de todo Zarth fue quien creó esa Orden. El joven guerrero continuó su plan con la esperanza de descubrir algo importante, después de todo, eran pocas las veces que fallaba su intuición.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dentro de una cueva, un grupo de personas se encontraba alrededor de una estatua bien conocida por los titanes, todos llevaban antorchas y recitaban cánticos en latín mientras aguardaban a que algo extraordinario ocurriera; en ese momento, dos personas avanzaron por entre la multitud y se colocaron al lado de quien fuera la sexta titán y se dirigieron a los otros.

"Dentro de pocos momentos podremos cumplir nuestro destino, mucho ha sido el tiempo que hemos esperado y con sincero placer puedo informarles que la recompensa está cerca" - dijo uno de los hombres quien evidentemente era una especie de líder porque los demás le escuchaban haciendo reverencia.

"La hora ha llegado, es tiempo de garantizar nuestro triunfo" - añadió el otro al tiempo que todos hacían un círculo alrededor de la estatua de Terra la cual permanecía inerte sin saber que en ese momento su futuro estaba a punto de tener un giro trascendental.

_¿Qué desean esos seres con Terra? ¿Qué encontrará Connor en su búsqueda? ¿Podrán los titanes encontrar a su amiga a tiempo? ¿Logrará Jessy sacarle información a su amigo? No se pierda el próximo capítulo_

**Notas del Autor: **No hay mucho que decir realmente, ya sabemos más de Connor (ya era tiempo je, je) y por fin tuvimos algo de acción. No se preocupen que no aparecerán muchos personajes nuevos por si alguien pudiera estar pensando en esa dirección; espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	4. El Escape

**__**

El Cofre de Piedra

Capítulo 4

"El Escape"

Dos miembros de la Orden del Caos caminaban lentamente producto de los golpes recibidos en la batalla que acababan de tener con los titanes, aunque ya estaban cerca de su destino; una oscura cueva se alzaba ante ellos y, tras una breve pausa para tomar aire, decidieron entrar sigilosamente para no levantar sospechas sin saber que una persona del bando enemigo les seguía muy de cerca. Pronto, todos estuvieron dentro y pudieron ver a un grupo importante de personas alrededor de una estatua; Connor detalló el lugar buscando un sitio desde donde vigilar sin ser visto y los dos asaltantes se reunieron con los demás para quedar frente a los líderes. Poco tiempo después, el joven de la Orden de la Oscuridad encontró una saliente algo alejada desde donde podía ver todo con claridad aunque era poco lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, no obstante, dadas las condiciones no podía exigir mucho más. Luego de un momento, el espía se acostó de modo tal que no pudiera ser visto y se dedicó a observar la pequeña convención que se desarrollaba debajo de él. Los dos sujetos a los cuales seguía llegaron al centro de la reunión donde se hallaba la estatua y rápidamente se dirigieron a quienes parecían los líderes del culto.

"Maestro, lamentamos mucho el retraso, pero tuvimos un encuentro con los titanes" - dijo el mago del ataque mortal.

"Tus palabras me indican que el objetivo encomendado a ustedes fue cumplido, pero de todos modos dentro de poco estaremos seguros" - respondió uno de los dos líderes.

En ese momento, todos, incluyendo a Connor, voltearon hacia la entrada al escuchar el sonido característico de pasos al acercarse; instantes después, otro hombre vestido como los demás discípulos hizo acto de presencia y, tras caminar hasta los maestros, se inclinó ofreciéndole un cofre a uno de ellos.

"Las misión ha sido cumplida" - dijo el recién llegado sin levantar la cara.

"Has hecho bien" - dijo el otro líder al examinar el contenido de la caja.

"Todo ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeado; los titanes mordieron el anzuelo sin siquiera sospechar que el verdadero golpe se daba muy lejos de allí" - añadió el otro jefe mientras reía.

"Sólo faltan dos invitados para iniciar la ceremonia" - agregó otro miembro al acercarse.

Casi inmediatamente luego de escucharse esas palabras, dos personas aparecieron junto a los líderes; los recién llegados vestían túnicas parecidas a las de sus acompañantes, pero el emblema que llevaban dibujado era muy diferente. Connor, desde su escondite, tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para que su asombro no delatara su presencia, y no era para menos; los dos maestros más poderosos de su propio clan acababan de aparecer en el lugar sin mostrar el menor indicio de iniciar una confrontación; y, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: _traición_.

"Veo que han entendido que sus intereses y los nuestros tienen muchos puntos en común" - dijo uno de los líderes al dirigirse a los recién llegados.

"Este mundo está a punto de vivir un cambio y nosotros no podemos estar al margen de los acontecimientos mi querido John" - respondió uno de los invitados.

"Ciertamente Joseph, ahora que Zarth es libre de nuevo, muchas cosas dejarán de ser como eran; y, tiempos mejores vendrán a nosotros" - dijo John cortésmente - "Ahora bien, ya tenemos los objetos necesarios y las personas requeridas para iniciar la ceremonia así que no perdamos más tiempo, el maestro supremo espera y su paciencia no es muy grande".

Los cuatro maestros y dos ayudantes dispusieron varios materiales alrededor de la estatua de Terra mientras los demás discípulos levantaban flamas de diversos colores; pronto, las luces rojas, azules, marrones y grises iluminaron toda la cueva por lo que Connor agradecía estar detrás de los asistentes a la asamblea, de otro modo, habría sido fácilmente descubierto. En aquel momento, todos los presentes concentraban su atención en la figura de piedra haciendo evidente que la misma tenía mucha importancia en lo que iba a ocurrir. Connor se debatió internamente tratando de conseguirle una explicación razonable a la evidente alianza entre los maestros de ambos clanes, alianza que no era conocida por los demás miembros de la Orden de la Oscuridad; incluso, la idea de que todo aquello no fuese más que una trampa para aplastar a la Orden del Caos parecía tener sentido a pesar de que si se analizaba detenidamente se concluía que dicha posibilidad era muy improbable.

Instantes después, los maestros comenzaron a recitar un encantamiento y nuevamente usaron el latín como lengua; los discípulos repetían algunas de las frases luego de ser pronunciadas por los líderes, mientras que dos ayudantes levantaban los cofres que estaban frente a la estatua y los acercaban a la misma como si se los ofrecieran como tributo. Varios minutos transcurrieron y un temblor comenzó a apoderarse de todo el lugar, no obstante, ninguno de los presentes se movió, era como si todos esperasen que algo así ocurriera; incluso, Connor, quien era ajeno a todo el ritual no pareció reparar en la amenaza natural. Pero, lo que ocurrió luego sí le sorprendió enormemente; la estatua comenzó a brillar como si una luz interior tratase de escapar de la misma, primero fue un tenue rayo y luego eran incontables los haces que salían desde dentro del objeto de piedra. El joven guerrero miró todo aquello confundido y en ese momento se percató de que el temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que la luz que salía de la estatua aumentaba de intensidad por lo que comenzó a temer por la integridad del lugar; sin embargo, tuvo que detener su razonamiento para cubrirse los ojos, la luz en ese instante brilló con tanta intensidad que cegó a todos los presentes por algunos segundos. Por fortuna, y casi de inmediato, la misma se extinguió coincidiendo con el cese del temblor; Connor esperó unos segundos para abrir los ojos y lo que vio le hizo pensar en un inicio que el fenómeno le había nublado el pensamiento porque justo en el lugar donde antes estaba la estatua se encontraba una chica rubia visiblemente aturdida.

Los discípulos comenzaron a gritar llenos de júbilo ante la súbita aparición y los cuatro maestros sonrieron complacidos al ver que su misión había sido completada con éxito.

"Hermanos, la profecía comienza a cumplirse, al fin tenemos en nuestras manos al único obstáculo que se levanta ante nuestros planes y una vez que haya sido destruido nada podrá evitar que un nuevo orden reine la Tierra" - dijo John dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre.

Nuevos gritos comenzaron a llenar el lugar mientras que un atento Connor comenzaba a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo; sea lo que fuese que los maestros planearan hacer, era evidente que la chica rubia jugaba un papel fundamental; y, considerando que la alianza que acababa de presenciar unido a las palabras que acababa de decir John no podían significar nada bueno, el joven guerrero resolvió hacer lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento: _raptar a la chica_. Sólo necesitaba encontrar el momento preciso para hacerlo; una lucha abierta contra los cuatro maestros era un suicidio por lo que era necesario tener mucha paciencia para actuar. Momentos después, otro ritual comenzó, esta vez dos de los maestros sostenían a la desorientada rubia, quien estaba demasiado confundida como para reaccionar, mientras que los otros dos leían textos de un libro de apariencia antigua; el resto de los discípulos se hallaba inclinado de rodillas en señal de reverencia. Llegado ese punto, ya no había dudas para el miembro de la Orden de la Oscuridad, era obvio que la chica había sido liberada con la única intención de destruirla por lo que se hacía vital evitar la culminación de aquel rito, el cual Connor conocía muy bien. El joven guerrero aguardó hasta que el ritual estuviese acercándose a su fin para poner en práctica una idea que había llegado a su mente instantes atrás; y, cuando llegó el momento esperado, rápidamente levantó sus manos para lanzar una potente descarga de energía hacia el techo que sacudió el lugar iniciando un derrumbe. Todos los discípulos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas pues no se esperaban un nuevo temblor, este caos fue aprovechado por Blackwood para lanzar una descarga aún más fuerte en contra de los maestros quienes, al estar usando toda su concentración y energía en el ritual, no pudieron evitar el impacto del ataque. Connor pudo observar cómo los cuatro hechiceros salían despedidos lejos de la chica y de inmediato saltó de la saliente con la intención de rescatarla, pero tres discípulos que no habían huido le hicieron frente.

Uno de los sujetos le lanzó un rayo de energía a Connor quien estiró su brazo izquierdo para crear un escudo de luz que detuvo al ataque; inmediatamente después los dos enemigos restantes se lanzaron contra el miembro de la Orden de la Oscuridad quien le lanzó el escudo que acababa de crear a uno de los agresores y recibió con una ráfaga de energía, creada por su mano derecha, al otro; los dos atacantes quedaron inconscientes en el suelo y el tercero creó varios dardos de luz que rápidamente arrojó hacia Connor. El joven guerrero, al observar la técnica, desapareció para luego aparecer detrás del atacante quien dio un salto hacia un costado para quedar fuera del alcance de Blackwood.

"Realmente quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero el deber llama" - dijo Connor sonriente al tiempo que salía a toda velocidad en dirección a la rubia.

"Para llegar a la chica tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver" - dijo el otro mientras aparecía entre Connor y la aturdida chica.

"Si tienes tan pocas ganas de vivir te complaceré" - respondió Blackwood tornando su expresión a una mucho más sombría.

Connor acumuló cierta cantidad de energía en su mano derecha y un haz de luz blanco salió en dirección a su oponente quien dio un salto para evadirlo, pero ni siquiera había terminado de elevarse cuando vio ante sí al miembro de la Orden de la Oscuridad.

"¿Sorprendido?" - dijo Connor al tiempo que juntaba sus manos para lanzarle un potente rayo de energía a su desprevenido rival quien cayó al suelo inmóvil luego de recibir de lleno el ataque.

El joven guerrero se mantuvo en el aire para luego salir a toda velocidad en dirección a la rubia quien reaccionó con mucho miedo al verle lo cual provocó que el temblor en el lugar aumentara de intensidad; Connor sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; los maestros no tardarían en recuperarse y la cueva no demoraría en colapsar por lo que la única opción viable era salir de la caverna a la brevedad posible. El joven guerrero tomó a la chica por la cintura, pero la rubia lejos de cooperar empezó a forcejear para liberarse. Blackwood, al ver la reacción de la mujer, usó su brazo izquierdo para sostenerla mientras que colocaba su mana derecha frente a la cara de la rubia quien con horror pudo observar que los ojos del joven se tornaban completamente negros al tiempo que una luz muy brillante salía de su mano. Segundos después, una inconsciente Terra era cargada por Connor justo antes de que ambos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Robin y los demás se encontraban revisando minuciosamente la cueva que por más de un año había servido como lugar de reposo para Terra; no querían dejar ningún rincón por analizar en busca de cualquier indicio que pudiera indicarles qué o quién había raptado a su compañera. Starfire y Raven escudriñaban el techo con sumo cuidado mientras que Cyborg y el chico maravilla hacían lo propio en el suelo; las paredes eran revisadas por Chico Bestia quien tomaba la forma de una araña o una serpiente, dependiendo del caso, con el fin de realizar una inspección más aguda. Los Titanes emplearon muchas horas en la investigación, pero al final no encontraron ni la más mínima pista que les pudiera conducir al hallazgo de la estatua.

"No puedo creer que no exista rastro de los secuestradores" – dijo Starfire disgustada.

"Es como si hubiesen salido de la nada" – añadió Cyborg.

"O hubiesen aparecido para desaparecer después" – indicó Raven con señales claras de tener a un sospechoso en mente.

"¿Acaso crees que ese sujeto, Connor, es el responsable? – preguntó Robin entendiendo la indirecta de su compañera.

"Sus acciones han sido sospechosas desde el principio y es claro que no nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe; además, su habilidad de transportarse encaja perfectamente con la forma en que se llevaron la estatua" – respondió Raven sin inmutarse y con su monótona voz.

"¡Entonces tenemos que encontrar a ese sujeto cuanto antes!" – exclamó Chico Bestia al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de la cueva.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" – preguntó Cyborg al tiempo que tomaba a chico bestia por un brazo – "¿Acaso tienes la tarjeta de presentación de ese tal Connor donde sale su número de teléfono y su dirección?".

"Quedarnos aquí no hará aparecer a Terra" – respondió Chico Bestia mientras se zafaba del agarre de su compañero.

"Actuar precipitadamente tampoco la traerá de vuelta, recuerda que son sólo conjeturas las que hemos hecho y ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sean correctas… Ahora bien, quienesquiera que sean esos sujetos, estoy seguro de que pronto volverán a aparecer y será en ese momento cuando tendremos la oportunidad de atraparles, por ahora, un patrullaje a ciegas sólo nos consumirá las fuerzas y no traerá ningún resultado" – dijo Robin en el tono en el que un profesor se dirige a su clase.

"Para ustedes es fácil decir que debemos esperar, al fin y al cabo nunca apoyaron ni entendieron a Terra, aquella placa sólo fue un formalismo para ustedes y las palabras que allí están escritas hablan sólo por uno de nosotros. Sé que ella nos mintió y traicionó a todos, pero al final sacrificó su propia vida para salvarnos y tal vez ya es hora de que comiencen a valorar ese hecho. Si ustedes quieren sentarse a esperar está bien, pero yo haré lo que pueda para encontrarla, es lo menos que se merece por habernos salvado" – dijo Chico Bestia para luego transformarse en un guepardo y salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

"…de un peligro en el cual ella misma nos metió" – pensó Raven, aunque debido a la tensión generada por la partida del Titán prefirió no decir nada.

"¡Alto ahí!" – gritó Cyborg mientras se preparaba para salir tras su compañero.

"Es mejor que lo dejemos ir" – dijo Robin al tiempo que detenía a su metálico amigo – "Chico Bestia está pasando por un momento muy difícil y es comprensible que la idea de esperar no le agrade; quizás el patrullar y estar solo ayuden a que se sienta mejor".

Los demás titanes, no muy contentos por la partida del joven verde, decidieron regresar a la Torre y estar preparados para un nuevo ataque; después de todo, los asaltantes no pudieron llevarse las piezas aztecas del museo por lo que la idea de otro golpe no parecía descabellada ante sus ojos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor se encontraba en una azotea cercana a la sede de la Orden del Caos, el joven guerrero no quería detenerse hasta llegar a su destino porque había demasiadas cosas que informar, entre ellas, la traición de los dos líderes del grupo; era necesario definir las estrategias a emplear e investigar por qué razón la joven rubia que llevaba en brazos era tan importante para Zarth y sus aliados. No obstante, el ruido de un mensaje recibido en su celular le hizo tomar una pausa, no por el mensaje en sí, sino porque el mismo tenía a Jessy como remitente y estaba catalogado como emergencia; el joven guerrero leyó el contenido y quedó muy perturbado por las palabras de su amiga el texto era corto, pero bien preciso y contundente:

__

No te acerques a la Orden por ningún motivo, es necesario que te comuniques conmigo urgente antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, respóndeme el mensaje cuanto antes para saber que lo has leído.

Connor tardó unos minutos tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo que acababa de leer, si algo caracterizaba a Jessy era que no exageraba las situaciones y a juzgar por la forma en que le pedía que no llegara a la sede, algo muy grave había sucedido; el joven guerrero, meditó unos instantes y le respondió a su amiga usando una clave que sólo ella conocía con el fin de cerciorarse de que era ella quien le estaba escribiendo. Casi de inmediato el miembro de la Orden de la Oscuridad recibió una llamada.

"¿Eres tú Jessy¿Qué diablos fue eso de que no regrese a la sede?" - preguntó Connor.

"¿Y todavía preguntas? Después de lo que hiciste yo ni siquiera pensaría en volver" - respondió la mujer.

"¿Eh? No entiendo¿Cómo se han enterado?" - inquirió Connor sorprendido.

"Entonces¿es verdad? No puedo creerlo¿Cómo pudiste? Jack nos convocó a una asamblea de urgencia para informarnos de lo sucedido" - contestó Jessy muy afectada.

"No entiendo, algo no encaja en todo esto, no puedo creer que Jack les contara a los demás todo" - dijo Connor más para sí mismo que para su amiga.

"Era su deber, después de todo la muerte de uno de los maestros no puede pasarse por alto¿no crees? Aunque, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que fuiste tú quien le mató, no es de extrañar tu actitud... yo... la verdad, yo esperaba que me dijeras que todo era mentira, que te estaban calumniando, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de semejante atrocidad" - dijo Jessy ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

"�¿Qué has dicho¿Uno de los maestros murió?... Un momento¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo Jack?" - preguntó Connor temiendo lo peor.

"Tú ya lo sabes".

"Jessy, deja la paranoia a un lado, es importante que me digas, con detalles precisos, qué fue lo que dijo Jack".

"Jack llegó muy abatido a la orden y de inmediato convocó a una asamblea extraordinaria... en la misma nos informó que Joseph había sido asesinado en una emboscada tendida por ti" - respondió Jessy tratando de serenarse.

"¡Desgraciado! Vaya, ahora entiendo todo¡Demonios! Él sabía que lo iba a desenmascarar y decidió jugarse el todo por el todo; pero asesinar a Joseph¿Cómo pudo atreverse?" - dijo Blackwood tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

"Ahora soy yo quien no entiende¿A qué te refieres con todo eso que has dicho?" - preguntó la mujer.

Connor le dio todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en la cueva desde el momento de su llegada, pasando por la aparición de la rubia, hasta su posterior escape; poniendo mucho énfasis en la traición de Jack y Joseph.

"No puedo creerlo, vaya, ahora entiendo la jugada de Jack" - dijo Jessy.

"El muy demente sabía que lo expondría ante el consejo y decidió tomar la iniciativa de la forma más atroz que pudo".

"Lo peor es que logró su objetivo; casi todos los miembros de la Orden están tras de ti con la intención de enviarte al otro mundo; sin mencionar que algunos se quedaron en la sede por si decidías aparecer".

"Y dadas las circunstancias, no es conveniente que me acerque a dar mi versión de los hechos".

"No creo que ni siquiera te permitan hablar, mucho menos te van a creer; ten presente que es tu palabra contra la de un maestro".

"Bueno amiga, en realidad te agradezco tu advertencia, pero no es seguro que sigamos conversando, si ellos se enteran de tu conexión conmigo vas a estar en peligro".

"Lo sé, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?".

"Aún no lo sé, pero ten por seguro que no me dejaré atrapar fácilmente, nos vemos".

Connor terminó la llamada y salió a toda velocidad hacia el único lugar cercano donde podían ayudarle en esos momentos; la idea de ir allí no le era del todo agradable, pero dada la situación, las opciones restantes no eran mejores.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Robin se encontraba buscando algo de comer cuando el sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos; no era muy común recibir visitas esos días y menos aquellas que tocaran a la puerta. El chico maravilla espero a ver si alguien más había escuchado el llamado, pero al ver que los demás se encontraban en sus habitaciones decidió ir a ver qué sucedía. Si de algo estaba seguro el líder de los titanes era que había muy pocas cosas en el mundo capaces de sorprenderle, pero lo que el chico vio al abrir la puerta de la Torre no sólo le sorprendió sino que le dejó sin palabras. Ante él se encontraba el chico extraño sospechoso de llevarse la estatua y lo más increíble era que en sus manos descansaba una Terra dormida; si ese día en la mañana alguien le hubiese apostado que en la noche presenciaría aquella escena, el otrora aprendiz de Batman habría perdido una cantidad considerable de dinero. Evidentemente, al ver que Robin no reaccionaba fue Connor quien tomó la palabra.

"Lamento tener que molestarles a esta hora, pero han sucedido cosas muy graves y es necesario que ustedes estén al tanto; además esta chica necesita ayuda y pensé que nadie mejor que ustedes para ello" - dijo Connor tratando de ser lo más formal posible.

"Vaya amigo, no tienes idea del revuelo que causará tu presencia, créeme" - respondió Robin invitando a pasar al recién llegado y tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

__

¿Qué sucederá cuando los demás vean a Connor¿Qué dirá Chico Bestia al ver a Terra¿Qué hará Terra cuando despierte¿Connor continuará siendo un perseguido? No se pierda el próximo capítulo

****

Notas del Autor: Bueno, al fin terminé este capítulo y vaya que me ha quedado más largo que los anteriores, mejor dejo esta tendencia porque sino cuando percate los caps serán del mismo largo que los de The Chaos Era... Sé que este capítulo se centró mucho en Connor, pero prometo que los demás tendrán mucho de nuestros héroes. Ja, ja, ya apareció Terra así que vamos a ver cómo la reciben sus... ¿amigos? Ese Jack definitivamente no tiene escrúpulos y ahora el pobre Connor está siendo buscado por los suyos... un panorama nada alentador. En fin, poco a poco se irán descubriendo los misterios que rodean a la chica rubia y al joven mago; sin mencionar que vendrán pruebas duras para nuestros héroes, así que no se pierdan lo que viene. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	5. El Reencuentro

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 5**

"**El Reencuentro"**

Jessy aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, la muerte de Joseph, la acusación contra Connor, la traición de los maestros y el complot de Jack; en cuestión de horas todo su mundo había cambiado, ella sabía que estaba en medio de una peligrosa red y varias veces pensó en huir de la Orden, pero una razón la detenía; en esos momentos, ella era la única fuente que tenía Connor para saber por qué la rubia era tan importante y por qué esa repentina alianza de los suyos con Zarth. La mujer sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar a la verdad y lo que había encontrado hasta ese instante era muy vago como para arrojar alguna luz a todo aquel misterio; por esa razón, decidió ir directamente a los pergaminos y profecías más antiguos de la orden, en ellos estaba la historia del grupo y las profecías originales, si la información que buscaba estaba en alguna parte, seguramente era en esos manuscritos.

Jessy se adentró en lo más profundo de la biblioteca y con mucha calma buscó el material que deseaba investigar; ella sabía que era una maniobra arriesgada porque aquellos documentos estaban vetados para los miembros comunes de la orden, sólo los maestros y algunos miembros especiales podían tener acceso a ellos. No obstante, dada la situación, no podía pararse por tecnicismos, pero sí debía evitar a toda costa ser descubierta, traspasar esa norma era castigado severamente, pero lo peor era que si la sacaban del juego, Connor quedaría a oscuras y en medio de un complot muy grande como para ser detenido. La mujer pronto llegó al sitio donde estaban guardados los pergaminos y sin dudar los tomó para usar su don especial con ellos; instantes después, copias fieles y exactas de los manuscritos aparecieron flotando ante ella quien los tomó con rapidez para luego guardar los originales en su sitio de descanso exactamente como los había encontrado. La operación estaba hecha por lo que el siguiente paso era estudiar la información obtenida aunque para ello, la orden no era el lugar indicado, era necesario salir de allí y dirigirse a un lugar seguro, por esta razón, Jessy tomó los pergaminos copiados y los escondió para luego salir del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado; por fortuna, el hecho de que fuera considerada una inútil por los demás miembros le ayudaba a que nadie reparara en ella, facilitando así su escape. Lo que la joven no sabía, era que una persona había comenzado a seguirla desde el mismo momento en que salía del edificio y en la expresión del espía resaltaba una mezcla de lujuria y crueldad...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor entró con mucha cautela a la Torre que servía como cuartel general de los Titanes, él sabía que en esos momentos no era la persona más grata para ellos por lo que su sentido común demandaba precaución; el joven se dirigió a un sofá, que estaba en una especie de sala de recreación a la cual fue conducido por Robin, y colocó a la inconsciente Terra para que pudiera descansar con comodidad. Su acompañante se debatía entre muchas hipótesis para explicar la súbita aparición del misterioso sujeto en la Torre, lo cual habría sido lo más inesperado de ver de no ser porque el joven traía en brazos a Terra quien evidentemente había regresado a la normalidad; el problema era que cada idea que cruzaba por su cabeza era más descabellada que la anterior; al final, el chico maravilla decidió poner un alto en sus divagaciones y llamar a los demás, él sabía que la escena que vendría sería difícil por lo que recordó una frase que en algún lugar había escuchado: _al mal paso darle prisa_.

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia caminaban detrás del líder del grupo sin entender por qué habían sido despertados tan tarde y con tanta vehemencia; en todos ellos había claras señales de cansancio y sueño, sin mencionar que todos tenían cierta molestia por haber visto su preciado descanso interrumpido sin la menor explicación. Robin les había llamado a todos y cada vez que le preguntaban qué ocurría, el chico maravilla se limitaba a decir que debían verlo con sus propios ojos. Cuando los jóvenes titanes entraron a la sala principal de la Torre entendieron de inmediato cuánta razón tenía el líder del grupo; ante ellos se alzaba una escena que nunca se habrían imaginado aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Frente a los héroes, estaba el misterioso mago quien caminaba de un lado a otro visiblemente intranquilo y por si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño, en el sofá de la sala se encontraba una Terra en su forma humana durmiendo. Nadie podía creer lo que veía; el hecho de ver a Connor era intrigante, pero el que Terra completamente normal estuviera en la sala de la Torre superaba las expectativas hasta del más soñador, ni siquiera Chico Bestia imaginaba que vería a la chica rubia en esa forma, al menos no tan pronto.

"Saludos" - dijo Connor visiblemente nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza al ver a los titanes boquiabiertos enfrente de él.

Chico Bestia ni siquiera se molestó en responder el saludo del mago, el joven verde corrió inmediatamente al lado de Terra y luego de comprobar que la chica estaba bien se levantó para encarar al recién llegado, pero antes de que Connor pudiera decir algo, el joven titán le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, por suerte los reflejos del mago fueron veloces y pudo evadir el ataque saltando hacia atrás con la mala fortuna de que al caer resbaló con un vaso que estaba en el suelo y fue a parar contra la pared. Esta vez, todos los titanes, incluyendo a Chico Bestia, tenían múltiples gotas en su cabeza.

"¡Hey! Un placer verlos también" - dijo Connor mientras se tomaba su cabeza e intentaba levantarse.

Aunque ni bien el mago terminó la frase, cuando una curiosa Starfire empezó a tantearle con el dedo los brazos y el pecho. Connor se ruborizó y su nerviosismo aumentó mucho en intensidad por lo que decidió desaparecer para luego aparecer cerca de la joven rubia; este movimiento asustó un poco a la pelirroja, pero la chica rápidamente recuperó el control.

"No es ni un holograma o un robot" - dijo Starfire muy contenta por el resultado de su tan peculiar investigación haciendo que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo para levantarse con muchas más gotas en la cabeza. Pero, el titán verde no demoró mucho tiempo antes de regresar a todos a la realidad.

"¿Por qué raptaste a Terra? ¿Qué quieres con ella?" - dijo Chico Bestia al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el mago.

"Raptar es una palabra muy fuerte amigo mío, lo que yo hice fue rescatarla antes de que fuera destruida" - respondió Connor.

"¿Rescatarla de qué? ¿Cómo te atreviste a llevarte a Terra?" - inquirió Chico Bestia al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda carrera contra el mago.

Connor desapareció y se dejó ver al otro lado de la habitación, pero de inmediato, Chico Bestia corrió hacia ese lugar para atacarle por lo que el mago tuvo que volver a desaparecer para llegar a la pared opuesta y de nuevo el joven verde fue en su búsqueda por lo que el ciclo se repitió, y repitió, y repitió haciendo que los demás comenzaran a bostezar de aburrimiento mientras el ejército de gotas en su cabeza se hacía más grande.

"¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de detenerte para que pueda golpearte y terminar con la ridícula escena que estamos haciendo!" - gritó Chico Bestia mientras se paraba en medio de la sala.

"De verdad, me haré de cuenta que no escuché eso último" - respondió Connor suspirando incrédulo - "Si me dan cinco minutos de su tiempo podré explicarles lo que ha sucedido y la razón de mi presencia aquí con esta joven rubia a quien evidentemente ustedes conocen".

"Calma chicos, si Connor se hubiera llevado la estatua con malas intenciones no estaría aquí con Terra ¿no creen?" - dijo Starfire con cierta duda.

"¿Estatua? Vaya, ahora entiendo; no, amigos míos, yo no me llevé la estatua, para cuando la vi, la misma estaba en manos de la Orden del Caos, pero será mejor que les explique todo desde el principio " - indicó el joven mago.

"Tú no has demostrado estar de nuestro lado, 'amigo'; por lo que a mí respecta eres tan sospechoso como los demás" - dijo Raven con sarcasmo sin quitarle la vista al recién llegado.

"Sin mencionar que ayudaste a dos de esos sujetos a escapar cuando lucharon contra nosotros" - añadió Cyborg.

"Bien, es cierto que no me he comportado como el aliado perfecto, pero tuve mis razones; y, si me dejan que les explique podrán entenderlo; además, si luego de escucharme siguen pensando que soy el malo podemos tener la confrontación que tanto desean, ¿les parece un buen negocio?" - dijo Connor mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

"Entonces vamos a escuchar lo que tienes que decir" - ordenó Robin.

Connor respiró profundamente y relató todo lo que había sucedido desde la aparición de Zarth hasta su llegada a la Torre, el mago ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la ayuda que le brindó a los asaltantes en el museo aunque sí explicó las razones que le habían llevado a hacerlo; los titanes escucharon todo el relato cuidadosamente; y, cuando el invitado terminó su historia muchas preguntas surgieron, pero las principales eran qué tenía que ver Terra con los sujetos de aquella Orden y por qué la habían liberado de su prisión de piedra para después intentar destruirla; un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala por varios minutos hasta que Robin decidió interrogar al mago.

"¿Y por qué vienes a contarnos todo justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes cuando Zarth apareció?".

"Voy a serles franco y espero no molestarlos; la verdad, el problema de Zarth no era asunto de ustedes, al menos no hasta ahora que las dos órdenes están tras Terra, creo que fue así como la llamó el busca pleitos verde" - dijo Connor tornándose serio - "Desde hace muchos años, la batalla entre la Orden del Caos y la Orden de la Oscuridad se ha desarrollado sin la participación de terceros, por lo que este problema debía ser resuelto como todos los demás, internamente. No obstante, ahora uno de nuestros maestros nos ha traicionado y ambos grupos están tras de mí por lo que decidí que era hora de pedir un poco de ayuda" - respondió Connor sin inmutarse.

"Vaya, qué casualidad que cuando necesitas ayuda acudes inmediatamente a nosotros" - sentenció Raven irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"No fue casualidad 'chica cuervo', tengo muchos amigos a quienes podría acudir en busca de ayuda... claro, que el pequeño inconveniente que se presenta es que son ellos los que quieren eliminarme" - contestó Connor con sarcasmo.

Raven miró al mago con ganas de destruirle, era evidente que lo de "chica cuervo" no le había gustado para nada; no obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo su verde amigo tomó la palabra.

"¿Qué sucede con Terra? ¿Por qué duerme?".

"Parece que está bajo una especie de trance o algo parecido, ¿o me equivoco 'chico potter'?" - indicó Raven con su tono de voz inexpresivo, pero aprovechando la ocasión para devolverle la jugada al mago.

"No, no te equivocas, Terra estaba muy aturdida cuando la rescaté de aquella cueva por lo que tuve que dormirla para evitar que me atacara" - respondió Connor.

"¿Puedes hacer entrar en trance a las personas?" - preguntó Robin curioso.

"Realmente, es más efectivo contra seres humanos sin poderes" - contestó Connor al tiempo que sonreía al recordar una palabra del libro al cual había hecho mención Raven - "Pero si una persona no ordinaria se encuentra atravesando una crisis que altere sus emociones puedo aprovechar ese momento para dejarla en trance; y, eso fue lo que pasó con Terra".

"Puedes despertarla entonces ¿no?" - preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Claro, de hecho, lo haré de inmediato".

Connor fue hasta el sofá y se arrodilló junto a la joven rubia, de inmediato puso su mano derecha frente al rostro de la titán y casi de inmediato una luz brillante cubrió el rostro de Terra quien comenzó a despertar instantes después.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?" - comenzó a decir Terra mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

Pero cuando la rubia observó al mago no pudo evitar recordar la escena en que Connor la durmió, sobretodo esos ojos vacíos que tanto miedo le habían dado; por esa razón, Terra se incorporó de un salto y se alejó todo lo que pudo del joven de la Orden de la Oscuridad; no obstante, al ver a los demás titanes, logró calmarse un poco y terminó de tranquilizarse cuando Chico Bestia la abrazó en medio de su llanto.

"No puedo creer que estés viva, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto" - era lo que alcanzaba a decir el joven verde en medio de las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Terra no sabía qué hacer, eran demasiadas cosas juntas, lo último que recordaba era un río de lava y la sensación de un calor intenso, la siguiente imagen que tenía en su mente era un grupo de sujetos entonando cantos y luego esos ojos vacíos y desprovistos de vida; sin embargo, ahora estaba siendo abrazada con vehemencia por la persona más importante en su vida y por increíble que pareciese, esa sensación opacaba todas las demás. La joven correspondió a su abrazo aunque las palabras no salían de su boca, ella quería decirle tantas cosas que al final no pudo articular sonido alguno. Finalmente, Chico Bestia se separó de ella y fue cuando la rubia tuvo las fuerzas y la serenidad suficientes como para hablar de nuevo.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo regresé aquí?" - preguntó Terra muy nerviosa al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá donde se encontraba durmiendo.

Fue Robin quien tomó la palabra en ese momento para relatarle a la chica todo lo que había ocurrido desde su transformación en estatua de piedra hasta su repentina llegada a la Torre en brazos de Connor, evidentemente que la parte donde el mago la dormía no pudo ser omitida por obvias razones; la reacción de Terra al ver a Blackwood indicaba que ella recordaba muy bien esa parte de la historia.

"Vaya, no puedo creer todo lo que me han dicho... son demasiadas cosas" - contestó Terra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, poco a poco te irás adaptando; es comprensible que estés alterada después de haber pasado por todas esas cosas" - dijo Robin con mucho tacto.

"Supongo que eventualmente entenderé todo esto" - respondió Terra al tiempo que volteaba su cara para observar a Chico Bestia quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron lo cual provocó que ambos se sonrojaran casi de inmediato haciendo evidente para los demás que había ciertas llamas que ni el propio fuego podía detener. En ese momento, Cyborg tomó la iniciativa y haciéndole señas a los demás les indicó que salieran de la sala para dejar a los tórtolos a solas; los dos jóvenes tenían mucho de que hablar y esa conversación no debía tener público. Starfire no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero salió junto con los demás para luego ir donde Robin pidiendo una explicación; el chico maravilla no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta de la pelirroja y de inmediato buscó a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda para salir del lío en que la Tameraniana lo había metido. El espectáculo que siguió fue inolvidable: Cyborg salió disparado hacia la otra sala común, Raven creó un agujero en el suelo usando sus poderes y escapó a través de él, Connor, por su parte, volteó a todas partes buscando apoyo y al no ver a nadie, dirigió la mirada hacia Robin, quien le hizo cualquier tipo de señales pidiendo auxilio, para hacerle un además de despedida y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. El chico maravilla pronto comprendió que estaba solo en ese problema y comenzó a pensar cómo salir de él.

"Aún no me respondes por qué tuvimos que dejar a Terra sola con Chico Bestia, además, ¿Qué fueron todos esos gestos amigo Robin?" - dijo Starfire muy curiosa.

"Eh... Bueno... Este... yo..." - empezó a decir Robin visiblemente nervioso - "Lo que sucede, Starfire, es que ellos tenían un sentimiento muy especial que les unía, a ese sentimiento los humanos le llamamos amor".

"¿Osea que ellos eran novios?" - preguntó Terra recordando que en varios programas de Televisión mencionaban que los novios eran personas unidas por el amor.

"Bueno, no exactamente, o sí, realmente no lo sé, pero creo que sí" - trató de responder Robin.

"¡Eso es muy lindo amigo Robin! ¡El amor es muy bonito! ¿Podrías explicarme todo sobre el amor? ¿Tú amas a alguien? ¿Yo podré amar a alguien? ¿Cómo se siente amar?" - preguntó Starfire con mucha alegría.

Robin miró atónito a la pelirroja y luego de tragar grueso varias veces, el chico maravilla cayó al suelo desmayado.

"¿Amigo Robin estás bien? ¿Hola? ¿Qué hice ahora?" - se preguntó Starfire así misma mientras levantaba a su amigo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor llegó a una habitación completamente a oscuras y luego de recorrerla con la mirada decidió salir de la misma e inspeccionar el lugar donde se hallaba, después de todo, Terra y el verde busca pleitos iban a estar muy ocupados al igual que Robin y la pelirroja; además, ni Raven ni el sujeto metálico se veían en los alrededores. Aunque ni bien el mago intentó salir de la habitación cuando una voz muy conocida por él le detuvo.

"¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Intentas espiarnos acaso?" - preguntó Raven al tiempo que flotaba desde su escondite hasta quedar frente al mago.

"No me digas que otra vez empezarás con lo mismo" - dijo Connor comenzando a aburrirse por la manía de persecución de la titán.

Raven no respondió a la pregunta debido a que intentaba leer la mente del mago con el fin de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

"_¿De verdad crees que dejaré que leas mi mente?_" - le preguntó Connor a Raven telepáticamente.

La joven titán se sorprendió ante la pregunta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que había sido descubierta en su intento de pasarse de lista... y ya era la segunda vez...

_¿Qué sucederá entre Chico Bestia y Terra? ¿Podrá Robin salir del aprieto en que lo metió Starfire? ¿Dejará Connor que Raven le gane una? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, logré terminar este capítulo sin que fuera más largo que el anterior, je, je. Ya sé que muchos querían que el diálogo entre Chico Bestia y Terra se diera en esta entrega, pero antes era necesario preparar el terreno ¿no creen?. Como prometí, este capítulo incluyó a nuestros héroes y mantendré esa tendencia en los siguientes. Vaya, el pobre Robin va a necesitar mucho aire para salir del lío en que se metió; por otro lado, Raven sigue con esa manía persecutoria con el pobre Connor aunque hasta ahora el marcador es 0-2 en contra de la "chica cuervo" je, je. Bueno, ya vendrá más acción en los siguientes capítulos y nuevos puntos se descubrirán. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Penurias de un Mago

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 6**

"**Penurias de un Mago"**

Terra estaba sentada mirando el piso bajo sus pies, la joven no se atrevía a alzar la cara y se frotaba las manos visiblemente nerviosa. Junto a ella se encontraba ese ser capaz de ir en contra de sus propios compañeros sólo por creer en una bondad que la rubia, en el mejor de los casos, difícilmente mostraba; ese ser que, aún cuando vio cómo ella traicionaba a todos, siempre pensó que estaba siendo utilizada en lugar de creer que era mala; ese ser que la amó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del daño que ella le había causado al venderse a Slade. Ese ser que debió haber sufrido lo indecible cuando ella decidió sacrificar su vida para tratar en lo posible de enmendar los errores cometidos. ¿Qué decirle¿Cómo hablarle? Eran sólo algunas de las preguntas que la rubia se formulaba al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por sus temores. Por suerte, fue Chico Bestia quien se animó a romper el silencio al ver que la chica no se atrevía.

"¿Por qué?".

Era una pregunta simple gramaticalmente, casi un monosílabo, pero que golpeaba el corazón y el alma de Terra cual mazo medieval, hiriéndole en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había hecho¿Cómo encontrar una historia que justificara tanto mal? Ella fue recibida por los titanes con los brazos abiertos, le dieron el hogar que nunca tuvo, confiaron en ella, la trataron como una igual sin importar que aún no controlaba sus poderes... fue una titán más. ¿Y cómo ella pago eso? Vendiéndolos cual Judas Iscariote, siendo espía del peor enemigo de sus benefactores... Slade. Informando las debilidades de sus amigos al depredador más feroz de todos. Destruyendo el corazón de Chico Bestia quien la amó por encima de todo con un sentimiento tan puro que rayaba en la inocencia. No, no existía explicación posible para tanta abominación y era allí donde la pregunta, que sus oídos acababan de recibir, hacía el mayor daño.

"Nada justifica todo el mal que he hecho" - respondió Terra dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, los cuales seguían fijos hacia el suelo.

"No te pido una justificación, Terra. Quiero saber qué pasó para que cambiaras tanto. Necesito conocer los motivos que tuviste para hacernos tanto daño. Y, al final, quiero saber hasta qué punto yo soy culpable de todo" - refutó Chico Bestia mirando a su compañera.

"¿Culpable?" - se preguntó Terra asímisma casi en un susurro - "No eres culpable de nada".

"Quizás no de forma directa, pero de un modo u otro fui causante de tu partida y tu unión con Slade" - dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿De un modo u otro!" - gritó Terra al tiempo que se ponía de pie y clavaba los ojos con rabia en su acompañante - "Tú me traicionaste al decirle a Robin que no podía controlar mis poderes por completo... Yo no definiría esa acción como 'de un modo u otro'".

"Yo no te traicioné" - dijo Chico Bestia sin inmutarse - "Robin descubrió por sí mismo tu secreto; y, es que era evidente tu debilidad como para no ser vista. Además, tú ni siquiera me diste el beneficio de la duda, ni permitiste que te explicara las cosas. Fuiste juez, jurado y verdugo contra mí... Y no fue un juicio justo. No obstante, pude haber ido tras de ti y no lo hice; supongo que es allí donde está mi responsabilidad en todo lo que pasó" - respondió Chico Bestia con algo de reproche en su voz.

"¿De verdad no le dijiste nada?" - Pregunto Terra sorprendida.

"Nunca falté a la promesa que te hice" - respondió serenamente el titán.

Fue en ese momento que Terra no pudo controlarse más y estalló en llanto, como si no era suficiente lo que había ocurrido, ahora se daba cuenta de que su principal motivación para realizar todo aquello era una mentira, o aún peor, un malentendido. ¿Cómo pudo irse de esa forma sin escuchar a quien siempre confió en ella? Cuánta rabia sentía ahora consigo misma; todo lo que pasó no fue más que el producto de un arranque de impulsividad. Ella bien pudo indagar más sobre el incidente antes de tomar una decisión; sin embargo, en lugar de eso, optó por irse para entregarse en bandeja de plata a Slade. Terra sólo quería morir en ese momento, no entendía por qué seguía con vida; se suponía que al arrojarse a la lava todo terminaría y al fin podría descansar. Pero, lejos de eso, ahora se encontraba siendo interpelada por Chico Bestia quien no se veía precisamente feliz con su presencia, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. De pronto, la rubia sintió sobre su hombro la mano de su compañero, ese gesto la sorprendió muchísimo, al punto de que por reflejo se alejó de él y fue cuando el titán retomó la palabra.

"No eres la única que sufre aquí; para mí no ha sido fácil este año que ha pasado desde que..." - Chico Bestia no pudo terminar la frase debido al dolor que le provocaba recordar lo sucedido; sin embargo, encontró las fuerzas para continuar - "Yo pensé que teníamos algo, Terra. ¿Acaso no significó nada para ti todos los momentos que pasamos juntos?".

"¡Claro que significaron mucho para mí!".

"¿Entonces por qué nunca me incluiste para decidir las cosas!. Cuando huiste de mí aquel día en la Torre ni siquiera te detuviste a preguntar los detalles; y, cuando decidiste sacrificar tu vida para salvarnos apenas si me permitiste intervenir..."

"¿Qué hubiera logrado de hacer lo contrario? Tú no querías que lo hiciera y lo habrías impedido de haberte dado la oportunidad, no podía dejar que eso pasara" - le cortó Terra.

"¿Por qué?".

"Habríamos muerto todos y lo sabes".

"¿Puedes jurar eso con tu vida? Ni siquiera diste tiempo a pensar en otra solución, simplemente buscaste la salida fácil..."

"¿Qué has dicho¡¿Salida fácil! Realmente, no sé cómo llegue aquí, pero algo muy extraño debió haber sucedido porque de haber ocurrido lo normal yo estaría MUERTA en estos momentos. ¿Te parece fácil lanzarte a un río de lava sabiendo cómo poco a poco te irás deshaciendo hasta que no quede nada de ti¿Crees que es sencillo entender que para salvarlos a todos debes morir irremediablemente?" - espetó Terra furiosa por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Y tú crees que es fácil pasar todos los días del mundo maldiciendo tu suerte al lado de una estatua de piedra! Estando vivos siempre podemos encontrarle una solución a las cosas, pero luego de morir ya nada importa, Terra. ¿Realmente te sacrificaste por nosotros o lo hiciste para escapar de tus pecados? Fui yo quien buscó día tras día una forma de traerte de regreso, fui yo quien miraba tu rostro congelado en el tiempo mientras lloraba por no tenerte a mi lado; he sido yo quien te ha hablado un día tras otro desde aquel momento, soñando con que me escuchabas y deseando que me respondieras. No, Terra, no sé lo difícil que es enfrentar la muerte, pero sí sé lo que es estar muerto en vida" - dijo Chico Bestia dejando escapar todo su resentimiento al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

"Yo... lo siento Garfield... no pensé que mi sacrificio te afectaría tanto... Creí que con el tiempo me olvidarías y que sólo sería un mal recuerdo en tu vida... Jamás imaginé que, bueno que fueras capaz de..."

"¿Amarte? Pues una vez más te has equivocado... No sólo te amé en aquel entonces, sino que te he amado día tras días mientras dormía a tu lado a pesar de saber que nunca me abrazarías o me despertarías con un beso; y, aún ahora te sigo amando con la misma fuerza de antes" - dijo Chico Bestia sin dejar a la otra terminar de hablar.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada de lo que diga va a reparar el daño que les he hecho a todos, ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y corregir mis errores, pero por desgracia eso aún no es posible. No tienes idea de cuánto lamento todo lo que pasó, de lo arrepentida que estoy por haberles traicionado, de lo mal que estoy conmigo misma por haberte hecho sufrir todo lo que me has dicho... y del odio que me tengo por haber condenado lo que pudo ser algo hermoso entre los dos" - dijo Terra con la esperanza de que Chico Bestia le hiciera ver que aún había una oportunidad de rehacer lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

"Aún no me has dicho los motivos que tuviste para traicionarnos" - dijo el joven titán cambiando de tema.

"¿Por qué insistes en torturarme? No entiendo qué ganas con atacarme de ese modo" - dijo Terra entendiendo que las posibilidades que tenía con Chico Bestia eran nulas - "Yo me fui de la Torre desesperada y sintiéndome traicionada por la persona que más apreciaba y quería... tú. Sin darme cuenta le di cabida en mi corazón a la venganza y ello fue aprovechado por Slade para manipularme a su antojo, lo demás ya lo sabes..." - dijo Terra suspirando resignada.

"Te equivocas, aún no me dices por qué luego de regresar con nosotros, y de todo lo que pasamos juntos tú y yo, decidiste seguir con tu plan de traicionarnos" - acotó Garfield.

"Si te soy sincera, realmente no lo sé. La venganza unido a las palabras de Slade me cegaron... pensaba que tú me traicionarías de nuevo y que, esta vez, yo debía asestar el golpe primero... fueron muchas cosas, todo es muy confuso" - dijo Terra.

"Pero pudiste elegir, tú tuviste la oportunidad que Robin en su momento careció. Fuiste tú quien decidió atacarnos y dañarnos, fue cuando empezaste a revelarte que Slade usó el control del traje no antes" - sentenció Chico Bestia.

"¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo fui una idiota al no confiar en ti y dejarme llevar por la venganza y el odio, yo decidí traicionarlos por rabia y todas mis acciones fueron realizadas con base en la ira. Nadie me controlaba física o mentalmente mientras levanté mi puño contra ustedes, todo lo que sucedió fue por mi culpa" - respondió Terra sintiendo como la rabia y el dolor la quemaban por dentro - "Si tanto disfrutas hundiéndome en el lodo que yo misma creé, me parece hipócrita que digas que aún me amas. Yo soy la peor de las personas y no es mi intención negarlo o justificarme, pero tampoco me quedaré aquí para que tú puedas jugar a los dardos usándome cual vieja diana" - finalizó la rubia al tiempo que se disponía a salir de la habitación.

"¿Aún me amas?" - preguntó Chico Bestia al tiempo que agarraba el brazo derecho de la joven para evitar que se fuera.

"¿Acaso importa?".

"Más de lo que piensas".

"Sí, aún te amo; mi sentimiento se ha mantenido intacto desde aquel día" - respondió Terra luego de suspirar y sin poder mirar a Chico Bestia a los ojos.

"Entonces creo que es el momento de terminar algo que empezamos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Chico Bestia la atrajo hacia él para rodearla con sus brazos en un gesto que arrancó mucho más que lágrimas en ambos; ella aferrada a la esperanza de ser amada y él embargado por la alegría de tener al amor de su vida en carne y hueso. Instantes después, fue él quien tomó la barbilla de la rubia con la mano derecha para besarla en los labios al tiempo que ambos cerraban los ojos, fue un beso que los transportó casi un año en el pasado al momento en el cual fueron interrumpidos antes de experimentar la cálida sensación que ahora los llenaba... definitivamente, ese momento marcaba un nuevo comienzo en la vida de los dos y ni Chico Bestia ni Terra deseaban que aquel torbellino de emociones y sensaciones, que estaban sintiendo, acabara...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Jessy caminaba con paso acelerado a través de las calles de la ciudad, ni bien recurrió un par de cuadras al momento de dejar la sede de la Orden cuando se percató de que la estaban siguiendo y lo más atemorizante era que no estaba segura de quién era. La mujer entró a varias tiendas y a un par de centros comerciales en un vano esfuerzo por salir del problema, era evidente que su perseguidor era un experto en la materia y huir de él no iba a ser tarea fácil. Rápidamente, la chica decidió contactar a Connor por lo que sacó el teléfono celular de su cartera, pero en ese instante su mano fue detenida por un sujeto a quien Jessy conocía muy bien.

"No, no, no, mi querida amiga, en este juego no se permite llamar a un amigo" - dijo un hombre joven un poco más alto que Jessy, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"¡Suéltame¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Esto lo sabrá Jack y entonces te aseguro que estarás metido en graves problemas" - gritó Jessy mientras trataba en vano de liberarse del agarre del otro.

"No te preocupes, pronto estarás frente a él y podrás decirle lo que desees; claro que si ello representará un problema para mí no es muy seguro, tomando en cuenta que fue él quien me envió a buscarte" - respondió el hombre.

"Y si él deseaba hablar conmigo no entiendo por qué enviarte a ti a raptarme como si fuera una delincuente, bien pudo haberme avisado él mismo" - dijo Jessy tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía ante lo que el otro acababa de decir.

"Pero es que sí eres una delincuente mi querida Jessy; y de la peor clase, robar documentos de la orden es una falta y si esos documentos son de acceso restringido, entonces la acción es más grave aún" - contestó el hombre mientras sonreía complacido.

Jessy dejó de luchar por soltarse casi de inmediato luego de escuchar las palabras que descubrían su acción anterior; en ese momento no había dudas de que estaba metida en serios problemas y de que su vida estaba corriendo un gran peligro. El hombre se percató de la resignación de la joven y cortésmente le invitó a caminar delante de él con dirección a la Sede de la cual ambos habían salido horas atrás; Jessy empezó la caminata con paso inseguro tratando de imaginar lo que le esperaba cuando estuviese frente a Jack y temiendo lo peor. Definitivamente, sin que Connor supiera el lío en que estaba metida, no había esperanzas de que alguien impidiera lo que esos seres quisieran hacer con ella... y ese pensamiento la aterraba...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor se encontraba en la cocina de la Torre, todo lo que había sucedido le había abierto el apetito por lo que nada mejor que prepararse un buen plato de comida para pasar el rato y calmar su hambre; no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro con Raven y desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a la joven. Blackwood aún sonreía al recordar la cara que puso la titán cuando la descubrió en su intento de leerle la mente y lo rápido que desapareció de su vista luego. El joven estaba mirando la nevera tratando de encontrar algo decente para comer y por suerte no tardó mucho antes de poner sus manos en un buen trozo de bistec de carne congelado; de inmediato lo sacó del refrigerador y lo llevó hasta el microondas para comenzar a descongelarlo. Seguidamente tomó algunos ajos y varias ramas de perejil; los primeros los peló y pisó y las segundas las cortó en pequeños trozos; luego tomó un sartén le colocó algo de aceite de maíz y lo puso al fuego para sofreír el ajo junto al perejil. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el aroma del ajillo inundara la cocina y gran parte del piso donde se encontraba.

"Vaya, no he perdido mi toque a pesar de la falta de práctica" - se dijo a sí mismo el mago mientras disfrutaba del aroma de lo que preparaba.

Cyborg no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar atraído por el delicioso aroma de la comida y al llegar se sorprendió de ver al recién llegado con el control total de la cocina.

"Vaya amigo, si eso que haces sabe como huele te contrato como cocinero oficial" - dijo Cyborg en broma.

"Gracias por el cumplido, realmente disfruto mucho al comer y evidentemente esta afición mía me obligó en su momento a aprender el arte de cocinar" - respondió Connor con mucho orgullo.

"Traduciendo todo eso al lenguaje común, quiere decir que eres un glotón¿me equivoco?" - preguntó Cyborg.

"Vaya, pues si lo pones de ese modo, eh, bueno, no tanto glotón, sólo que como mucho, bueno... está bien, lo admito, soy un glotón sin remedio... pero que conste que no como dulces ni sus relacionados" - respondió el mago con varias gotas en su cabeza.

"Bueno, por lo menos eso que estás cocinando luce más apetitoso que el tofu de Chico Bestia... Aunque si lo analizas bien, cualquier cosa luce más apetitosa que el tufo que él prepara" - dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno, si vas a pasar mucho tiempo comiendo como yo, es necesario que lo que cocines sea apetitoso¿no crees?" - dijo Connor riendo.

"Muy buen punto y a fin de cuentas ¿Qué cocinas?" - preguntó el titán.

"Pues voy a preparar arroz y bistec al ajillo" - respondió el mago.

Cyborg observó detenidamente los recipientes y el sartén que estaba usando Connor en ese momento para cocinar como si se tratara de un juez de renombre en un concurso de comida, el titán inspeccionada todo meticulosamente mientras se inclinaba para observar más de cerca y ponía su mano derecha en la barbilla dando la impresión de que estaba analizándolo todo concienzudamente; evidentemente que esto provocaba el surgimiento de muchas gotas en la cabeza del mago quien se ponía más nervioso a medida que la inspección del otro sea hacía más minuciosa. De repente, Cyborg se irguió con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Vas a hacer carne!" - gritó emocionado provocando que Connor cayera al suelo.

"Creo haber dicho hace rato que iba a preparar bistec" - dijo el mago sobando su espalda y poniéndose de pie.

"¡Hey! Sólo estoy viendo un trozo... lo siento amigo, no puedes venir a la Torre a usar nuestros utensilios de cocina para preparar carne para ti sin darme lo que me corresponde" - dijo Cyborg mientras hacía un gesto negativo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"¿Corresponde por qué?" - preguntó Connor incrédulo.

"Por alquiler de material de super héroes".

"Ni siquiera me molestaré en indagar más sobre eso" - dijo Connor con frustración - "Está bien, trae del refrigerador otro trozo para poder pagar tu 'impuesto' y comer tranquilo".

No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando el titán le trajo la carne para luego salir de la cocina.

"Esperaré en el comedor".

Connor suspiró aliviado por la partida del titán y se dispuso a retomar su trabajo; pronto el ajillo estuvo terminado y lo retiró del fuego para disponerse a preparar la carne; sin embargo, en ese momento llegaron Starfire y Robin.

"Vaya eso que preparas huele delicioso" - dijo el chico maravilla sonriendo.

"Se parece mucho al olor de los Crandia'rs de mi planeta" - dijo Starfire al tiempo que se multiplicaba para analizar cada detalle de lo que cocinaba el mago.

"Gracias" - dijo Connor tratando de mantenerse cordial a pesar de las interrupciones e inspecciones minuciosas a las cuales estaba siendo sometido en el momento más sagrado de su día.

"Vaya, pero sólo estás preparando dos trozos de carne. ¿No pensabas invitarnos a nosotros?" - preguntó Robin con malicia - "Después de todo es NUESTRA cocina la que estás utilizando y son NUESTROS utensilios esos que ves allí, sin mencionar que la carne y el arroz también son NUESTROS".

"Eso sería muy egoísta de tu parte amigo Connor" - apoyó Starfire alegre.

"Está bien, está bien. Traigan dos trozos más de carne para prepararlos de una vez" - dijo Connor con ganas de llorar.

"Gracias amigo Connor" - respondió la pelirroja mientras que Robin se dirigía a la nevera a buscar la carne.

"Estaremos en el comedor esperando" - añadió el chico maravilla mientras salía junto con Starfire.

Connor puso su mano derecha en su cara tratando de calmarse, lo peor había pasado, ya no lo interrumpirían más; pronto su comida estaría lista y todo el sacrificio valdría la pena. El mago, comenzó a pisar la carne con un martillo de cocina y cuando terminó buscó algo de sal y salsas para condimentarla; en ese momento otra titán llegó al lugar.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" - dijo Raven mostrando fastidio y ocultando que realmente había ido a la cocina tras el delicioso aroma que de allí se emanaba.

"Tratando de construir un cohete usando material casero" - dijo Connor resignado a no terminar nunca de cocinar.

"Realmente me matas de risa" - indicó Raven con sarcasmo - "Vaya, por lo que veo piensas prepararnos comida a todos" - dijo Raven mientras observaba lo que hacía el mago - "Mientras no sepa parecido al tofu de Chico Bestia creo que me arriesgaré" - indicó Raven al tiempo que salía del lugar.

"Al menos pudo preguntarme si podía o amenazarme como hicieron los demás¿no?" - dijo Connor frustrado para sí mismo mientras iba a la nevera a buscar otro bistec.

El mago terminó de sazonar la carne y justo cuando se disponía a preparar el arroz una nueva interrupción se hizo presente, esta vez en las personas de Chico Bestia y Terra.

"Oye, huele muy rico lo que estás preparando" - dijo la rubia de forma sincera.

"Muchas gracias" - dijo Connor a punto de estallar - "Supongo que ustedes también van a querer comer así que prescindamos del diálogo y déjenme que busque dos nuevos filetes para ver si al fin puedo terminar de cocinar" - añadió el mago mientras iba a la nevera por las porciones de los recién llegados; ya el hambre se había vuelto descortesía.

"Muchas gracias, pero nosotros vamos a comer fuera" - dijo Terra al ver que Connor se disponía a incluir dos bistec adicionales en su receta.

"No te hubieses molestado amigo; además, yo soy vegetariano" - completó Chico Bestia.

Instantes después, los dos tórtolos salieron disparados de la cocina al ver que Connor lanzaba un grito mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared.

"Vaya, creo que ese sujeto es peligroso" - dijo Terra.

"No está bien de la cabeza" - añadió Chico Bestia.

Connor tenía todas las venas de su cara inflamadas y estaba rojo como un tomate mientras que con sus puños apretaba fuertemente los bistec que acababa de sacar.

"¡DÉJENME COMER DE UNA BUENA VEZ!".

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Jessy se encontraba atada a una silla dentro de uno de los cuartos ubicados debajo del edificio de la sede de la Orden; su camino de regreso no fue tortuoso gracias en parte a que no opuso resistencia una vez que entendió la gravedad de su situación. Garlack la siguió siempre muy de cerca desde aquel centro comercial hasta la sede y habría sido inútil cualquier intento de escape, en el arte de rastreo y persecución, Garlack era de los mejores. Una vez que estuvieron en el edificio, el hombre la condujo hacia las habitaciones subterráneas a través de un estrecho pasillo; el olor a humedad hacía evidente las muchas filtraciones existentes en las tuberías de agua y la poca luz presente daba a todo el recinto un aspecto amenazador. Era la primera vez que la mujer caminaba por esa parte del edificio, a ese lugar sólo llevaban a los miembros que habían transgredido las normas o a los espías capturados; lo irónico era que en ese momento ella representaba ambas cosas. Luego de bajar unas largas escaleras terriblemente resbaladizas y húmedas, Jessy fue llevada a una habitación carente de luz; el corazón de la mujer temió lo peor, Garlack era muy cruel con sus víctimas y ella sabía que él era uno de los miembros que más la deseaba por lo que Jessy no esperaba nada bueno. No obstante, el hombre sólo la sentó en una silla para posteriormente atarla y salir del lugar sin decir una palabra; esta actitud lejos de tranquilizarla, atemorizó mucho más a la joven al pensar en lo que le esperaba de manos del maestro. En ese momento sintió el ruido de pisadas e instantes después, Jack llegó a la habitación sosteniendo una lámpara que iluminaba ampliamente el recinto. El cuarto era más bien pequeño y, como todas las habitaciones del edificio, estaba bien conservado y limpio, desde su pintura de color azul claro hasta su piso pulido. El mobiliario del recinto consistía en una mesa de las que se usan para jugar a las cartas con una silla que le hacía juego, además de la silla donde ella se encontraba; era evidente que esa habitación era usada como celda y aquello reforzó la idea que Jessy tenía sobre su suerte. La joven fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos al ver que junto a Garlack venía Jack; la visión del maestro le heló la sangre porque entendía que pronto enfrentaría su fin.

"Vaya, vaya, así que nuestra pequeña bibliotecaria decidió actuar por su cuenta" - dijo el maestro sonriendo hipócritamente.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" - preguntó Jessy mostrando algo de carácter.

"¡Pero qué valiente! De no ser por el hecho de que soy empático y que sé que estás completamente aterrada me creería tu actuación" - respondió Jack - "¿Qué quiero de ti? Respuestas, es muy inusual que alguien se atreva siquiera a pensar en poner sus manos en documentos restringidos, ni qué decir de tratar de robar las profecías originales; y, para serte franco, tú eres la última persona a quien hubiera creído capaz de hacerlo" - contestó Jack al tiempo que usaba sus poderes para quitarle las copias de los documentos a Jessy.

"Estaba aburrida de leer siempre lo mismo, pensé que era tiempo de cambiar de género" - indicó Jessy manteniendo la serenidad y con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"Realmente me sorprendes mi querida Jessy, no pensé que tuvieras tanto carácter y agallas; normalmente las mujeres que poseen cuerpos como el tuyo no son muy bien dotadas para el resto de las cosas" - dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la tomaba del cuello con su brazo derecho - "No quiero juegos, no soy persona de hablar mucho y me gustan los resultados rápidos así que será mejor que empieces a hablar" - añadió al tiempo que empezaba a ahorcarla.

"No sé a qué te refieres, ya te dije mis motivos" - respondió Jessy mientras tosía y respiraba con dificultad luego de que el maestro la soltara.

"No me colmes la paciencia mi querido ratoncillo de biblioteca" - dijo Jack mientras enfocaba una de sus manos en dirección a Jessy para luego lanzarle una poderosa descarga de electricidad a la mujer quien al principio trató de soportarla, pero al final no pudo evitar lanzar fuertes gritos de dolor - "Puedo hacerte sufrir de formas que ni te imaginas y realmente disfruto mucho haciéndolo".

"No sé nada más, por favor créame" - alcanzó a decir Jessy entre sus gemidos de dolor.

"Respuesta equivocada" - contestó Jack mientras lanzaba una descarga aún más fuerte sobre la mujer quien no la resistió y terminó desmayada.

"Es muy fuerte maestro, creo que la hemos subestimado" - dijo Garlack al tiempo que buscaba un cubo con agua para despertar a la prisionera.

"Sí, la chica ha resultado resistente, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que nos diga todo lo que sabe; por algo soy un maestro y ella es la más débil de la orden" - indicó Jack.

"¿Y después que hable la destruirá?" - preguntó Garlack expectante.

"Haré algo mejor, te la daré como obsequio por tus servicios y podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras" - respondió Jack al tiempo que tomaba el agua y la arrojaba al rostro de Jessy - "Esta va a ser una noche larga y placentera" - añadió al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo a la mujer quien volvió en sí como si se hubiese despertado de una pesadilla.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Era ya de noche en la ciudad y los titanes se encontraban tomando un merecido descanso al tiempo que veían la televisión; incluso Raven estaba con ellos, luego de la patética escena de Connor en la comida no necesitaba meditar para sentirse bien. El mago había abandonado su actitud arrogante y se encontraba en un rincón tratando de pasar desapercibido, lo único bueno es que la comida le fascinó a todos así que su espectáculo no tuvo un mal final. Pronto, Chico Bestia y Cyborg pasaron todos los canales del cable 5 veces sin encontrar nada interesante de ver y decidieron conectar su videojuego para ver si en esta ocasión recuperaban parte de las 10 horas que habían perdido por el pequeño descuido del joven verde. Connor decidió observar la partida, pero los demás no fueron de la misma idea y se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones, por lo que el mago decidió intervenir.

"¿Desean ver un verdadero espectáculo?" - preguntó Connor y los demás lo miraron asustados temiendo un nuevo grito - "No me refería a eso, por favor, ya les dije que fue sin querer; de hecho como compensación a esa metida de pata, permítanme hacerles pasar una velada placentera; les prometo que no se van a arrepentir... Y sin más preámbulos¡Les presento a Connor's Band!".

De inmediato apareció una batería, y seguidamente un teclado y un micrófono adaptado a su paral; luego, un bajo y una guitarra hicieron acto de presencia y ambos flotaban en el aire.

"Espero les guste lo que van a escuchar" - dijo Connor al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo aparecer en sus manos otra guitarra - "Ah, casi lo olvido" - añadió y unas baquetas comenzaron a flotar sobre la batería - "Bueno, como verán este es un nuevo concepto del 'hombre orquesta'".

Acto seguido comenzó a sonar una balada al estilo heavy metal y los titanes se quedaron maravillados de ver cómo las baquetas se movían solas para tocar la batería; lo mismo sucedía con el teclado, el bajo y una de las guitarras, cerca de ellos aparecieron dos pares de manos que ejecutaban de forma coordinada dichos instrumentos; pero no fue sino hasta que comenzó a escucharse la voz cuando los presentes notaron que Connor estaba cantando mientras tocaba la otra guitarra.

_Siento el Calor de toda tu piel_

_en mi cuerpo otra vez._

_Estrella fugaz, enciende mi ser_

_misteriosa mujer._

_Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das._

_Has que mis sueños sean una verdad._

_Dame tu alma hoy, has el ritual._

_Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar._

_Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

_Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Sólo el amor que tú me das me ayudará._

_Al amanecer, tu imagen se va,_

_misteriosa mujer._

_Dejaste en mí lujuria total_

_hermosa y sensual._

_Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar._

_En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal._

_Deberé buscar una señal._

_En aquel camino por el que vas._

_Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

_Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Sólo el amor que tú me das me ayudará._

Los titanes estaban encantados con la melodía a pesar de que casi al inicio se dieron cuenta de que Connor estaba usando el español como idioma para cantar, pero su asombro fue mayor al ver el solo de guitarra que el mago estaba ejecutando en ese instante.

_Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, lo sé_

_Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos._

_Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar._

_En ese mundo tibio, casi ideal._

_Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

_Uhh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás._

_Sólo el amor que tú me das me ayudará._

Un nuevo solo de guitarra se dejó escuchar y éste era mucho más complejo que el anterior, esto lo pudieron notar los presentes al comparar la rapidez con que Connor movía sus dedos en ese momento; el mago estaba complemente metido en la canción y era obvio que la estaba disfrutando al máximo, el feeling con que ejecutaba aquel solo era evidencia irrefutable de ello. Poco después, la canción terminó y un aplauso se dejó escuchar; Connor hizo las referencias de rigor y no dejó de sorprenderse al observar que incluso Raven aplaudía.

"La melodía es excelente, lástima que mi español es muy pobre como para apreciar la letra en su totalidad" - dijo Robin.

"Les aseguro que la letra es igual de buena" - indicó Raven.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Connor, miraron a la chica cuervo incrédulos. ¿Desde cuándo Raven hablaba español? Era la pregunta que todos se formulaban en sus mentes y que sólo Cyborg fue capaz de hacer.

"Desde que aparecieron Más y Menos consideré útil aprender su idioma; además entre meditar y salvar al mundo me queda algo tiempo para leer" - respondió la titán.

Los demás iban a seguir el interrogatorio cuando Connor cayó al suelo junto con los demás instrumentos; los titanes fueron a ayudarle preocupados al ver que el mago se encontraba experimentando un dolor indescriptible; tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de que el joven pudiera recuperarse por completo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" - preguntó Cyborg.

"Alguien muy cercano a mí corre un grave peligro" - respondió Connor mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la entrada.

"Oye¿Adónde vas?" - preguntó Robin.

"Creo que el maestro de la Orden de la Oscuridad ha capturado a mi mejor amiga y es mi deber ir en su ayuda; ustedes han hecho bastante por mí al permitir que me quedara y se los agradezco, pero no les obligaré a participar en esto" - dijo el mago.

"Viejo¿olvidas que ya estamos metidos hasta el cuello en todo este asunto?" - preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Chico Bestia tiene razón, si esa amiga tuya corre peligro y esa Orden está en medio no puedes ir solo; quizás la estén usando de carnada para capturarte" - señaló Robin.

"Estoy consciente de ello, pero no tengo elección" - contestó Connor.

"Entonces iremos contigo" - resolvió el chico maravilla.

Los siete salieron de la Torre con rumbo a la Sede de la Orden de la Oscuridad con el fin de salvar a la amiga del mago y evitar que Connor fuese capturado en el proceso; aunque en la mente de Blackwood había otra cosa dando vueltas.

"No dejaré que pase de nuevo, no pienso perder a otro ser querido... con la muerte de Madison tuve suficiente, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error" - pensaba Connor mientras se dirigía a su destino.

_¿Qué sucederá con Jessy¿Jack conseguirá las respuestas que busca¿Terra y Chico Bestia por fin estarán estables¿Quién es Madison¿Continuará el concierto¿Volverá a cocinar Connor? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Vaya, hasta que al fin termino este capítulo; como podrán darse cuenta es bastante más largo que los anteriores y esto se debe a que he tomado la decisión de extender el largo de los mismos a partir de ahora; así podré tener más libertad e involucrar más situaciones en cada entrega. Aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerle a varias personas su apoyo:

Ruth: Gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto y espero que tengas el tiempo de leer el resto de mi trabajo; la verdad me siento dichoso de poder llegar a mi casa todos los días sabiendo que tú saldrás a recibirme y a recordarme lo orgulloso y feliz que me siento en estos dos años de matrimonio. (Sin mencionar lo divertido que es tener a mi propia Raven en casa ).

iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs: Muchas gracias por tus reviews y comentarios, la verdad me han ayudado mucho, ya pronto continúo The Chaos Era y cumpliré mi promesa respecto a Sanosuke. Además, gracias por el apoyo que me has ofrecido al escuchar mis interminables penas '''

Sayo Amakusa (Larisa): Mi hermanita del alma, nunca me olvido de ti, sé que estás pendiente de mi salud y te prometo que iré al médico a verme la rodilla.

Blacklady: Gracias por todo el apoyo, siempre es bueno contar con una buena amiga en los momentos de dificultad.

Dande: Gracias por tener el tiempo de leer mi trabajo y por auxiliarme cuando he necesitado que me recuerden lo básico al momento de escribir la versión en inglés.

Igualmente agradezco a todas las personas que han leído el fic hasta ahora, y bueno si les ha gustado, vamos corran la voz , también es bueno tener muchos reviews je, je. Si no les ha gustado, pueden escribirme sin problema y decirme qué debería mejorar, siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Antes de que se me olvide, la canción que interpretó Connor es del grupo argentino de rock Rata Blanca y se llama "Mujer Amante", si desean escucharla es el track 2 del disco "Magos, Espadas y Rosas". Les recomiendo esa agrupación, es muy buena y un digno representante del Heavy Metal en Español.

¿Raven hablando español? Bueno seamos honestos, con Más y Menos cerca, el tiempo libre que tiene la chica cuervo para estar encerrada en su cuarto unido a su afición a la lectura, no es descabellado pensar que haya aprendido el idioma¿no creen? Al menos es mi punto de vista.

Espero les haya gustado esta entrega y les prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará repleto de acción, no crean que Connor tocará la puerta para buscar a Jessy y todo se resolverá con diplomacia je, je. Saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	7. Algo Más que un Rescate

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 7**

"**Algo Más que un Rescate"**

Siete personas se dirigían a toda velocidad a un lugar que sólo una de ellas conocía, por el estado de agitación en que se encontraba el mago, los titanes deducían que quien quiera que fuese la persona de la cual Connor habló, el peligro que corría era enorme. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Blackwood le indicara a Terra, quien no muy a gusto le llevaba al lado en la piedra que usaba para moverse, que aterrizara; la rubia aún sentía algo de temor a lo que el hechicero pudiera hacer, definitivamente, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se pudiera sacar esa expresión y esos ojos de su mente. Los demás aterrizaron junto a ellos y rápidamente Connor dio un paso al frente para hablarle a sus compañeros de batalla.

"La sede de la orden se encuentra en ese edificio que pueden ver allá en la siguiente cuadra" - dijo Connor señalando con el dedo la edificación que servía de base al grupo al que pertenecía.

"Vaya, creo que necesita un cariñito ese lugar" - dijo Chico Bestia.

"Realmente ese detalle no es más que una fachada, pero ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso; no estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que el líder de la Orden tiene a Jessy en uno de los calabozos, si esto es cierto, tendremos que ir hacia el sótano y revisar todas las mazmorras..."

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" - preguntó Terra al tiempo que interrumpía a Connor.

"En la orden hay personas capaces de detectar cualquier presencia por lo que en el mismo momento de poner un pie en el edificio todos sabrán nuestra presencia" - continuó Connor tratando de ocultar el enfado que sentía por la interrupción.

"Vaya, eso elimina el factor sorpresa y cualquier tentativa de bajo perfil" - respondió Robin mientras analizaba las posibilidades.

"A eso me refería, la única estrategia es la confrontación frontal; sin embargo, una vez detectada nuestra presencia, el tiempo de Jessy estaría contado, ello nos obliga a llegar a ella con rapidez y me lleva al punto de esta charla; tomando en cuenta que de todos los presentes yo soy el único que conoce el lugar pienso abusar un poco de su amabilidad pidiéndoles que me cubran mientras yo voy por mi amiga" - indicó Connor en el tono más cortés que pudo usar.

"Dadas las circunstancias es lógica la estrategia que planteas, si ese sujeto del cual hablas, desea dañar a tu amiga, no perderá el tiempo cuando se entere de nuestra llegada" - contestó Robin.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo" - sentenció Raven con su voz lacónica.

"Bien, realmente ya me estoy comenzando a molestar con tu desconfianza, no sé que diablos has vivido para que tengas esa paranoia de espías y traidores, pero no pienso seguir tolerando este trato" - espetó Connor sin darse cuenta de que Terra bajó la cara apenada al escuchar el comentario - "No les estoy obligando a nada y si puedo recordar fueron ustedes los que se ofrecieron a venir, pero si tú no puedes dejar de pensar que soy una especie de Judas, pues bien, gracias por toda la ayuda que me han dado y adiós"

"Si dejaras por un momento de comportarte como te indican tus vísceras podría explicarte por qué no estoy de acuerdo. No me parece buena idea que te enfrentes solo al líder de la Orden quien debe ser un sujeto poderoso y debe contar con varios secuaces cerca, por esa razón pensé conveniente que alguien más fuera contigo como apoyo; de hecho había pensado en mí misma" - concluyó Raven sin inmutarse y ocultando un ligera sonrisa tras su capucha.

Connor y los demás quedaron helados y con sus bocas muy abiertas por el comentario de la chica, incluso, el mago no pudo evitar caerse de espaldas igual que Chico Bestia; era poco menos que increíble que Raven de pronto quisiera ayudar a Connor y no sólo eso, sino que ella misma se ofreciera como apoyo en la misión. Definitivamente, todos los días se aprendía algo nuevo...

"Eh, je, je, je, bueno, claro, es una buena idea la que has tenido, yo, pues, este, ya sabes, siento haberme alterado" - empezó a decir Connor muy apenado mientras trataba de sacudirse con su mano derecha la enorme cantidad de gotas que habían aparecido en su cabeza.

"Bueno, si todos estamos de acuerdo, seguiremos la estrategia de Raven así que no perdamos más tiempo" - concluyó Robin.

Los 7 guerreros pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la Base; Connor, Raven y Robin pasaron al frente mientras que los demás les seguían de cerca; todos estaban con muchas expectativas por lo que enfrentarían, pero la más preocupada de todos era Terra, la chica aún no había tenido ni siquiera una práctica luego de ser liberada así que tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus poderes en medio del combate, por fortuna, Chico Bestia se percató de ese temor y rápidamente le dijo que se calmara y que él estaría todo el tiempo a su lado, palabras que le dieron más confianza a la rubia. Connor les hizo señas a los demás con la mano sobre la dirección a tomar una vez dentro y casi de inmediato, Robin dio la orden de iniciar la misión de rescate. El mago atravesó la sala de espera seguido por los otros y pronto estuvieron en uno de los pasillos, Blackwood giró a la derecha y se encaminó por uno de los corredores del lugar, el pasillo era más amplio que el anterior y había muchas puertas a los lados, pero ninguna captó el interés del mago; lo único que estaba en la mente del chico en aquel momento era llegar a tiempo a rescatar a su amiga. Finalmente, al doblar en otra de las esquinas, todos tuvieron que detener su apresurada marcha al encontrarse a un grupo de personas frente a ellos.

"Vaya, vaya, así que el asesino ha decidido regresar y hasta nos ha traído visitantes" – dijo irónicamente uno de los magos – "Esto tiene que ser rápido, en media hora tengo una partida de póquer y de verdad no quiero perdérmela" – le indicó a los demás.

Una lluvia de ataques de energía fue lanzada inmediatamente después de aquellas palabras y los titanes tuvieron que moverse muy deprisa para evadir todos los ataques; sin embargo, los magos no estaban dispuestos a dejarles continuar así que se lanzaron contra los invasores. Connor creó un escudo de energía para proteger a todos, pero el chico sabía que esa defensa no aguantaría mucho tiempo los ataques por lo que era necesario actuar deprisa. Los otros magos comenzaron a reunir energía con el fin de destruir el escudo y como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, detrás de ellos se comenzaban a escuchar pisadas de gente acercándose. Blackwood, al percatarse de que si iba a intentar algo era ahora o nunca, les hizo señas a los demás para que se dirigieran a una de las puertas que estaba a la derecha e instantes después todos cruzaban el umbral justo antes de que el escudo de Connor fuese destruido y de que el segundo grupo de asalto arribara al lugar. El mago realizó uno de sus conjuros más poderosos para sellar la puerta por la que habían entrado y ni bien lo había hecho cuando se escucharon golpes e impactos de energía intentando abrirla.

"Eso los retrasará un poco, pero igual no tenemos mucho tiempo" – dijo Connor tomando algo de aire.

"No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero esta habitación no tiene otra salida" – dijo Cyborg preocupado.

"Eso no es del todo cierto" – respondió Connor al tiempo que movía una de las estatuas del recinto.

Seguidamente parte del piso comenzó a moverse y poco tiempo después unas escaleras de podían observar.

"Bienvenidos a mi oficina, lamento no tener tiempo e mostrárselas como es debido, pero creo que ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en qué preocuparnos" – dijo Connor mientras le indicaba a los demás que bajaran por el pasadizo secreto que había abierto – "Como pronto notarán, hay más de una ruta para ir a cualquier sitio dentro de este complejo y por suerte me he dado la tarea de examinar casi todas ellas"

Una vez que todos bajaron, Connor fue a una de las paredes cercabas y activó otra de las estatuas para cerrar el panel que se había abierto instantes atrás; seguidamente los titanes y el mago salieron a un corredor más amplio y reanudaron su carrera en busca de Jessy. Blackwood los guió a través de una red de pasadizos secretos y tiempo después se encontraban en el estrecho corredor por donde habían llevado a Jessy horas atrás, el miembro de la Orden de la Oscuridad no ocultaba su preocupación porque en ese momento se encontraban inmensamente vulnerables a un ataque por lo que le indicó a los demás que apresuraran el ritmo con el fin de llegar a las escaleras para bajar a las mazmorras. Desafortunadamente, los temores del mago se hicieron realidad cuando una explosión, producto de un ataque de energía, sacudió uno de los muros del corredor haciendo evidente que un grupo de hechiceros le seguía los pasos muy de cerca; Connor y los titanes sabían que detenerse a encararles no era una opción viable pues abría la posibilidad de ser encerrados en medio de dos bandos como casi pasa un piso arriba de ellos. Por esa razón, el grupo decidió seguir su carrera, pero casi al instante otro grupo de magos apareció frente a ellos haciendo inevitable que una confrontación empezara.

Muchas ráfagas de energía salieron en ambos sentidos con dirección a los titanes y a Connor quienes se arrojaron al suelo para evadirlas; Connor, Raven y Robin corrieron hacia el frente para hacerle frente al grupo recién llegado mientras que Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Terra fueron a enfrentar a los que les venían persiguiendo. Starfire, por su parte, se elevó lo más que pudo para tratar de cubrir a los demás en su avance. Chico Bestia se transformó en una Mangosta y se movió ágilmente a través de los ataques de los magos y justo cuando saltó detrás de ellos se transformó en un Oso y arrojó a varios lejos de donde estaban. Cyborg aprovechó la confusión creada por su compañero y golpeó con su cañón láser a varios hechiceros más; sin embargo, un nuevo grupo de magos hizo acto de presencia y rápidamente uno de ellos le lanzó una bola de fuego al titán verde quien no se la esperaba por lo que cayó al suelo después de recibir el impacto. Terra, luego de ver lo que pasaba, dirigió su energía al suelo y provocó que éste se levantara formando un muro frente a los magos quienes casi de inmediato comenzaron a preparar un hechizo para derribarlo. La rubia aprovechó el tiempo que había ganado para ir junto a Chico Bestia y despertarle, luego los dos junto a Cyborg fueron corriendo con los demás.

Robin le lanzó varios dardos a uno de los magos quien los detuvo creando un campo de energía con su mano, otro de los hechiceros contraatacó con una ráfaga de hielo que fue detenida por una de las bolas de energía de Starfire; Connor creó una potente ráfaga de viento que inmovilizó a los magos que estaban al frente y esto fue aprovechado por Raven quien usó sus poderes para arrancar varios pedazos de la pared y lanzarlos contra los inmovilizados hechiceros.

"Vaya, pensé que esto sería más difícil" – dijo Cyborg al reunirse con los demás quienes habían reanudado su avance.

"Pues yo diría más bien que ha sido demasiado difícil tomando en cuenta que quienes nos enfrentan son los aprendices de la orden, y ni siquiera son los más destacados para ser franco" – respondió Connor preocupado.

"¿Aprendices has dicho? Y ¿Por qué el líder de la Orden enviaría a guerreros inexpertos para enfrentarnos?" – preguntó Robin.

"Esa es la pregunta que me estoy haciendo en este momento y hasta ahora sólo veo dos opciones; o Jack nos ha subestimado mucho, cosa que yo personalmente dudo pues lo conozco; o nos tiene preparada una sorpresa a todos" – comentó Blackwood con seriedad.

Robin iba a preguntar algo más cuando el sonido de un muro haciéndose pedazos sorprendió a todos, era obvio que la barricada creada por Terra ya no era un estorbo por lo que tenían que darse prisa si querían rescatar a la chica. Poco tiempo después todos bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un amplio salón y al final pudieron divisar la entrada a los calabozos; sin embargo ni bien habían llegado al lugar cuando el mismo se iluminó por completo dejando al descubierto a un buen número de magos que a simple vista no parecían ser novatos; Connor y los titanes se detuvieron de inmediato y seguidamente uno de los hechiceros tomó la palabra.

"Este es el fin del camino, francamente no pensé que nuestros aprendices les demorarían tanto" – indicó uno de los jefes.

"La verdad no quisimos ser rudos, después de todo, apenas se están iniciando en este mundo" – contestó Connor con ironía.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor; y ya que estamos entrando en un ambiente más familiar, ¿se puede saber a qué has venido? Tú no tienes nada que buscar aquí y para ser honesto me esperaba jugadas más inteligentes de tu parte, ¿De verdad crees que entrando acompañado de una partida de inútiles vas a derrotarnos? Si en realidad pretendes tomar el control, has elegido el peor momento y la peor forma para hacerlo" – añadió el mago.

"Yo no tengo intenciones de tomar el control, si he venido acá han sido por razones más personales" – dijo Blackwood.

"Bien, dado que no quieres ser cooperativo me temo que tendremos que usar métodos un poco más convincentes; fuiste muy estúpido al matar a Joseph y ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias de semejante insensatez" – concluyó el otro al tiempo que ordenaba a los demás iniciar la captura de los intrusos.

Uno de los hechiceros lanzó una lluvia de flechas contra Connor quien formó un escudo para detenerlas, pero en ese momento otro mago le lanzó una descarga de electricidad a Blackwood quien no tuvo tiempo de evadirla y salió arrojado contra una de las paredes tras recibir el impacto; Beast Boy se transformó en un Tiranosaurio Rex para cargar con varios de los guerreros, pero el grupo rápidamente creó un enorme tornado que sacudió al titán lejos de ellos. Terra y Raven usaron sus poderes para desprender parte de las paredes y el piso y arrojarlas contra los hechiceros, pero uno de los magos realizó un conjuro y pulverizó cada uno de los fragmentos arrojados para que otro de los guerreros hiciera un movimiento con su brazo que arrojó a las dos chicas contra otra de las paredes. Robin y Cyborg se reunieron con Starfire para armar una mejor defensa siendo los únicos que quedaban en pie.

"Ni siquiera Connor es rival para nosotros, mucho menos unos patéticos guerreros de segunda" – dijo uno de los hechiceros en medio de una risa irónica.

"Pues te vas a llevar un enorme sorpresa con estos guerreros de segunda" – respondió Robin mostrando carácter.

El líder de los titanes arrojó varios dardos en contra del mago que antes había hablado, pero éste los detuvo antes de que le alcanzaran y se los regresó al chico maravilla con mucha más velocidad, tanto que el chico no pudo evitar que dos de ellos se clavaran en su brazo izquierdo. Cyborg y Starfire comenzaron a lanzar descargas de energía contra los hechiceros quienes fácilmente las detuvieron y luego dos de ellos lanzaron un poderoso contraataque que noqueó sus rivales y, justo cuando iban a asestarle el golpe de gracia, los dos guerreros fueron arrojados contra una de las paredes por un poderoso ataque de fuego.

"No se olviden de mí, aún no me han vencido" – dijo Connor al tiempo que encaraba a los demás.

"Vaya, vaya, así que el chico ha decidido pelear en serio" – dijo el líder del escuadrón.

"Sé que no me creerás si te digo que Jack me tendió una trampa y que fue él quien mató a Joseph, pero igual es mi deber informártelo Dominic" – añadió Connor esperando que su amigo le creyera.

"Tienes mucha razón… no te creo, pienso que viniste tratando de tomarnos por sorpresa y al ver que las cosas no te han salido como esperabas has inventado esa absurda historia para tratar de salvarte" – respondió Dominic.

"No esperaba menos de ti, quizás yo mismo no me creyera estando en tu posición, pero amigo mío, no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarme capturar, de esa forma la verdad se perdería y ya sabes cómo soy con eso de la verdad" – sentenció Blackwood poniéndose en guardia.

Debido a que todos estaban escuchando el diálogo que sostenían los dos magos, ninguno se dio cuenta de que dos de los caídos habían recobrado el conocimiento y estaban trazando una estrategia para lanzar un ataque sorpresa. Dominic les ordenó a los demás que apresaran a Connor, pero Blackwood casi de inmediato lanzó un poderoso hechizo de sombras y todo se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

"Azarath Mythrion ¡Zynthos!" – dijo Raven casi al instante en que Connor realizaba su conjuro.

El techo donde estaban los magos comenzó a colapsar e inmediatamente después Terra concentró su energía para hacer que el piso debajo de los hechiceros cediera provocando que todos los magos terminaran en el piso inferior en medio de los escombros. Los tres chicos se reunieron sin percatarse que dos magos habían quedado en pie y se disponían a liquidarles, pero por suerte antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse fueron derribados por un ataque de energía de Cyborg.

"¡¡¡Boo-Yaa! Esos idiotas no saben con quien se metieron" – dijo el chico mitad metal mitad humanos al tiempo que se reunía con los demás.

"Eso sí que fue oportuno" – indicó Connor – "Muchas gracias chicas, preparar ese ataque telepáticamente fue una brillante idea" – culminó el joven.

Robin, quien se había quitado los dardos del brazo notando que la herida era superficial, Chico Bestia y Starfire se pusieron de pie y pronto los siete jóvenes se dirigían a toda prisa hacia los calabozos; instantes después Connor pudo ver con horror a Jessy atada a una silla luciendo numerosas señales de haber sido torturada, la chica se encontraba inconsciente y con claros signos de estar en un profundo estado de shock. El joven mago trató de contener un grito de furia y casi sin pensar se transportó al interior de la celda, para tomar en brazos a su amiga y transportarse fuera junto a los titanes.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes; no creo que les hayamos detenido por mucho tiempo" – indicó Connor visiblemente afectado por el estado de su amiga.

"De verdad siento que hayamos llegado tan tarde" – indicó Robin.

"No importa, todo esto ha sido culpa mía, no debí ser tan confiado; pero ya tendremos tiempo de pensar, por ahora es imperativo salir de aquí" – respondió el mago.

Todos reanudaron la marcha hacia el salón donde se había librado la batalla minutos atrás y Terra les indicó que ella podía hacer una salida desde ese lugar a la calle. La rubia se comenzó a invocar sus poderes y poco a poco un resplandor apareció en sus manos; seguidamente la pared frente a ella empezó a moverse y como por arte de magia un camino empezó a formarse a medida que el concreto y la tierra se derretían; poco tiempo después la ruta de escape estaba trazada, pero un nuevo grupo de hechiceros llegó al lugar en ese momento; sin embargo, casi por reflejo Terra estiró su mano derecha hacia ellos y una ráfaga de fuego impacto a los desprevenidos magos quienes cayeron al suelo inmóviles. Robin y los demás quedaron asombrados por lo que la rubia acababa de hacer, pero Connor rápidamente los llamó a la realidad recordándoles que aún tenían que escapar; no obstante, justo cuando casi todos habían salido, uno de los hechiceros se puso de pie y lanzó un conjuro muy antiguo en contra de los intrusos, Connor y Robin fueron capaces de evadirlo, pero Raven no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió de lleno el impacto; en ese momento la "Chica Cuervo" perdió tanto el control de sus poderes como el dominio de sí misma y varios ataques de energía salieron disparados en todas las direcciones; Blackwood meditó en segundos sus posibilidades y, luego de dejar a Jessy en el suelo, le aplicó a la chica el mismo sortilegio que había usado con Terra; instantes después una inconsciente Raven era cargada por Robin fuera del recinto.

"Tenemos que ir a la Torre cuando antes" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Esa chica necesita un médico, no se ve muy bien" – dijo Starfire.

"Ir a la Torre ahora no es una buena idea; lamento tener que decirlo ahora, pero estoy seguro de que Jack enviará a un grupo de magos a acabar con el lugar sólo como represalia a nuestra intrusión" – indicó Connor apesadumbrado.

"Algo así me esperaba, no te preocupes, creo que todos sabíamos los riesgos que corríamos al ayudarte" – dijo Robin.

"No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para discutir nuestras opciones chicos" – indicó Cyborg al tiempo que les indicaba con señas a los demás que aún estaban muy cerca de la sede de la Orden.

"Síganme, conozco un lugar donde podremos estar seguros al menos por un tiempo" – añadió Connor al tiempo que se elevaba en el aire tomando a Jessy en brazos.

"¿Puedes volar?" – preguntó Chico Bestia asombrado.

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar" – cortó el mago.

"Eso debiste decirlo antes" – dijo Terra recordando que fue Connor quien insistió en que ella le trajera volando en su piedra.

"Y tú también tienes mucho que explicar, ¿desde cuándo arrojas fuego?" – preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Ya escuchaste a Connor, ahora no es el momento para hablar" – dijo Terra algo nerviosa.

Instantes después los titanes se encontraban surcando los aires muy lejos de la sede de la orden, nuevamente rumbo a un destino que sólo el mago conocía.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El grupo de héroes seguía surcando los cielos con dirección desconocida; hacía rato que habían salido de los límites de Jump City y un espeso bosque se alzaba debajo de ellos; los 6 titanes seguían a Connor a corta distancia, pero ninguno de ellos había emitido sonido desde su salida; eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado en un lapso de tiempo muy corto y los chicos aún trataban de asimilarlas. Finalmente, el mago les hizo señas a los demás para que descendieran dentro del bosque, el grupo de adolescentes pronto tocó tierra y los titanes se quedaron asombrados al ver una casa frente a ellos; la misma no era un dechado de lujos, pero la fachada estaba construida con buen gusto siguiendo las tendencias actuales, el lugar tenía dos pisos y un hermoso jardín alrededor en medio del cual resaltaba un camino que terminaba en la entrada principal. Las paredes de los lados y la fachada estaban pintadas de blanco y ello contrastaba con el rojo color del tejado. Los recién llegados caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta e instantes después, Connor les invitaba a pasar al interior de la residencia; la sala resultaba muy acogedora mostrando buenas piezas de tecnología como un enorme estéreo y un Home Theatre de última generación y en medio de una de las paredes laterales se encontraba una amplia chimenea, al parecer quienquiera que fuera el dueño de esa casa, prefería los sistemas de calefacción tradicionales.

"Bienvenidos a mi refugio" – dijo Connor sonriente.

"¿Refugio? Vaya, no quiero ni imaginar cómo es tu casa entonces" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Esta es una propiedad familiar poco conocida y teniendo en cuenta su ubicación ninguno de mis familiares ha hecho el intento de poseerla por lo que decidí tomarla para mí; en la Orden nadie sabe que existe por lo que podremos estar seguros aquí, al menos por un tiempo; Jack tiene muchos recursos para buscarme y no creo que demore mucho tiempo en dar con nuestro paradero; por esa razón necesitamos emplear nuestro tiempo en la mejor forma que podamos" – concluyó el mago.

"Por lo pronto necesitamos hacernos cargo de los heridos, tu amiga no se ve muy bien y no sabemos qué le ha pasado a Raven" – dijo Robin con seriedad.

"Jessy se pondrá bien, sus principales heridas no son físicas sino mágicas y acá tengo métodos para curarla; respecto a Raven, espero estar equivocado, pero por su reacción y la naturaleza del conjuro, diría que ha perdido todo su control interno" – respondió Blackwood.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – preguntó Robin mirando a la chica cuervo a quién él mismo la había acostado en uno de los muebles de la sala al tiempo que Connor hacía lo propio con Jessy.

"El conjuro que usaron en el ataque hace que pierdas todo tu autocontrol por lo que tu ser animal se apodera de ti, obviamente pierdes la consciencia de lo que haces y te vuelves irracional, de ese modo eres mucho más fácil de derrotar; no es lo mismo luchar contra un ser que actúe por instinto que combatir a alguien que use su intelecto" – indicó Connor.

"Pero eso sería desastroso para Raven" – indicó Cyborg comenzando a preocuparse.

"Ella depende del completo control de sus emociones para usar sus poderes, amigo Connor" – añadió Starfire temiendo lo peor.

"Eso explica por qué actuó de esa forma luego del ataque y por qué pudiste ponerla en trance" – dijo Robin pensando en voz alta.

"Exacto, liberarla de ese conjuro será difícil, tendríamos que adentrarnos en lo más profundo de su mente y romper el hechizo y créanme que no es una tentativa muy agradable" – dijo Blackwood.

"Eso que no conoces la mente de Raven" – dijo Chico Bestia temeroso.

"Ese lugar es muy complejo y peligroso" – añadió Cyborg.

"Hablan como si hubiesen estado allí antes" – dijo el mago.

"Pues sí que estuvimos y la verdad no fue una experiencia que quisiera repetir" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"No entiendo cómo pudieron entrar en su mente, se necesita magia muy avanzada para lograr eso; pero eso no es importante ahora, si vamos a liberarla de ese embrujo deben decirme a lo que me voy a enfrentar cuando entre en su mente" – dijo Blackwood.

"¿Y piensas ir tú solo?" – preguntó Cyborg.

"No podemos ir todos; al entrar en su mente desapareceríamos de este plano y dejaríamos tanto a Jessy como a Raven a merced de lo que pudiera pasar y si algo le pasara a Raven estando nosotros en su mente, seríamos destruidos irremediablemente" – sentenció el mago.

"Entiendo, pero igual veo arriesgado que vayas tú solo" – indicó Cyborg.

"Yo iré con él, después de todo ese ataque iba dirigido a mí en primer lugar, de haberlo recibido ella no estaría así" – dijo Robin.

"¿Tú también estás herido amigo Robin? No deberías ir" – dijo Starfire.

"Esto no es nada" – dijo el líder de los titanes señalando las marcas de los dardos que ya no sangraban – "No te preocupes, estaré bien".

"Bien, tú y yo iremos entonces, pero antes déjenme mostrarles la casa para que se instalen acá; además necesito iniciar la cura de Jessy, luego nos prepararemos para la larga jornada que nos espera; y mientras les muestro el lugar, Chico Bestia y Cyborg me pueden ir diciendo qué me voy a encontrar en la mente de la Chica Cuervo cuando le haga una visita social" – dijo Connor tratando de bromear un poco.

Los titanes, a excepción de Raven quien se hallaba inconsciente y Terra quien había pasado todo el rato sentada en una silla absorta en sus pensamientos, siguieron a Connor por todo el lugar, Chico Bestia y Cyborg relataban su aventura en Nevermore tratando de no omitir detalle y el mago escuchaba cuidadosamente el relato mientras le mostraba a los demás cada rincón de su hogar. Luego del tour, los chicos regresaron a la sala y fue en ese momento cuando se percataron de que Terra no les había acompañado; la rubia estaba completamente ida y no hacía el menor movimiento. Chico Bestia de inmediato se acercó a ella y al llamarla la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido con nosotros a recorrer el lugar?" – preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Lo siento, estaba soñando despierta" – dijo Terra volviendo a la realidad.

"Vaya demostración que diste allá en la sede de la Orden; no sabía que eras capaz de controlar el fuego" – dijo Cyborg.

"Ni yo" – respondió Terra.

"¿No juegues? ¿Cómo vas a lanzar semejante ataque sin saber que controles el fuego?" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Además, parecías muy segura cuando lo realizaste" – añadió Starfire.

"Pero es la verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando hace un rato; trataba de buscarle una explicación a lo que ocurrió, es que ni siquiera sé qué hice para lanzar ese ataque" – dijo Terra incrédula.

"Pues eso es muy extraño, no es fácil tener ese control y esa precisión; no quiero ser rudo con esta pregunta, pero ¿estás segura de que Slade no te enseñó esas cosas?" – dijo Robin tratando de hablar con tacto.

"No, nunca aprendí a manejar el fuego mientras estuve con él" – respondió Terra tratando de no pensar en esa etapa de su vida.

"Quizás lo que hiciste con la lava te dio esos poderes" – dijo Cyborg.

"Eso lo veo improbable, arrojarse a la lava no te da el poder de controlar el fuego" – sentenció Robin.

"Quizás Terra aparece en una antigua profecía y tiene poderes que ni ella misma conoce y que se están manifestando ahora y…"

"¡¡¡CÁLLATE CHICO BESTIA!" – cortaron los demás a excepción de Terra quien prefirió sonreír en silencio.

"Tal vez cuando realizaron el conjuro de tu liberación quedó algo de magia residual en ti, pero eso tampoco es muy probable" – añadió el mago.

Todos continuaron deliberando acerca del súbito control del fuego por parte de Terra, pero ninguno encontró una explicación razonable por lo que al poco tiempo decidieron cortar el tema y empezar los preparativos para curar a las chicas; Connor llevó a Jessy a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba y la dejó descansando en una cama mientras empezaba a preparar una poción para iniciar su cura; Robin y Starfire fueron a una pequeña biblioteca ubicada en el piso de abajo para buscar unos textos que les había solicitado el mago, en ellos estaban los conjuros para entrar en la mente de Raven; Chico Bestia y Terra habían decidido salir a recorrer el jardín de la casa y tratar de pasar algo de tiempo a solas; desde aquel beso que se dieron en la Torre, los chicos no habían tenido mucha intimidad. Cyborg, por su parte se quedó en la sala cuidando de las chicas mientras llegaban los demás.

"Es un buen lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un paisaje tan agradable" – dijo Terra al tiempo que observaba el contraste entre el amplio jardín y el bosque que servía de fondo.

"Realmente es un excelente sitio de retiro, definitivamente este chico está lleno de sorpresas"

"Yo realmente no creo que sea malo, quizás es un poco cerrado con nosotros, pero no veo maldad en él"

"Espero que tengas razón, una nueva traición no sería lo más conveniente ahora" – dijo Chico Bestia antes de percatarse de lo torpe que había sido.

"Entiendo" – dijo Terra en voz baja y bajando la cara.

"Lo siento Terra, je, je, mi intención no fue recordarte lo que pasó, sino que si él nos traiciona y estando tú cerca y habiendo venido con él, pues, ya sabes…"

"Claro, todos empezarán a desconfiar de nuevo de mí" – cortó Terra empezando a molestarse – "Quizás no he cambiado después de todo, tal vez Connor es mi nuevo maestro y él y yo esperamos el mejor momento para atacarles, ¿no es eso lo que están pensando?" – Añadió la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos – "Creo que será mejor que me vaya, yo no quiero ser problema para ustedes y realmente no necesito que me recuerden mis errores cada cinco minutos" – concluyó la chica caminando hacia el bosque.

"Espera" – dijo Chico Bestia tomándola de la mano como aquel día en la Torre – "De verdad lamento lo que dije, y no hablé por todos, fue una tontería que se me ocurrió pensar, de veras lo siento; además, ¿de verdad te vas? ¿Me vas a dejar solo de nuevo?" – concluyó el titán.

"A veces olvido lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser" – dijo Terra suspirando resignada, pero retomando su sonrisa – "Y no me voy a ir, mientras te portes bien claro" – finalizó la rubia con picardía.

"¡Hey! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – protestó el chico.

"Esas cosas no se le preguntan a una chica" – dijo Terra mientras hacía que el piso bajo los pies de Chico Bestia temblara ocasionando que el titán cayera al suelo.

"¿A dónde vas? Regresa" – dijo Chico Bestia entre risas al tiempo que salía tras la rubia quien había arrancado a correr hacia el bosque, pero esta vez sin la menor intención de marcharse.

Connor había finalizado la poción y estaba junto a Jessy tratando de que la chica la tomara, el mago sabía que su recuperación se demoraría algo de tiempo debido a la delicadeza de su estado; la tortura a la que había sido sometida tenía que haber sido brutal pues aún le quedaban marcas de los hechizos recibidos; y, sólo un mago con poderes excepcionales habría resistido semejante castigo sin morir. Definitivamente, Jessy tenía más potencial del que ella misma conocía, pero ya habría tiempo de explotar eso; primero tenía que recuperarse del todo y ya luego vendría lo demás; claro que, había otras cosas acaparaban la atención el mago. El relato hecho por Cyborg y Chico Bestia acerca de "Nevermore" le habían dejado fascinado y pensativo; y no era porque la chica reprimiera sus emociones para controlar sus poderes, porque Connor conocía varios casos similares, sino por la forma tan especial en que ella lo hacía; el joven estaba ansioso por ir a ese lugar para romper ese hechizo, pero también receloso de lo que fuera a encontrar; y, era que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por reprimirlo Blackwood sentía cierta atracción por la chica cuervo, era astuta, inteligente, poderosa, e incluso maga; y Connor tenía temor de que entrar en su mente le pudiera cambiar la vida a él. No obstante, su suerte estaba echada, no podía dejar a Raven en ese estado y entrar en su mente era la única forma de ayudarla así que el mago respiró profundo y bajó las escaleras para iniciar el viaje…

Robin y Starfire seguían buscando los libros que les había pedido Connor, pero no daban con ellos, había muchos textos en esa pequeña biblioteca sin mencionar los pergaminos que allí se encontraban; la pelirroja estaba con su amplia sonrisa mientras que el chico estaba más serio metido en su trabajo; la joven se dio cuenta de ello y se fue acercando poco a poco para gastarle una broma; pronto Starfire estuvo a escasos centímetros del líder de los titanes.

"¡Bú!" – dijo la joven al oído del chico.

Robin dio un respingo y cayó al suelo mientras la pelirroja se reía de buena gana; en ese momento Robin decidió seguir con el juego y con su pierna barrió a la joven quien cayó al suelo junto a él; en ese momento ambos giraron de lado y quedaron frente a frente, sus caras muy cerca una de la otra; lo que pasó a continuación fue simplemente el resultado de sentimientos que desde hacía tiempo yacían en ellos; el chico acercó sus labios a los de ella y pronto ambos se unían en un tierno beso, los dos titanes extendieron el momento por varios minutos y al poco tiempo ya estaban abrazados. Fue Robin quien rompió la unión y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad una de las mejillas de la pelirroja, era como si estuviera en un trance, pero instantes después el chico se percató de lo que había ocurrido y el rojo se apoderó de su cara.

"Yo, este, bueno" – intentó decir el líder de los titanes.

"Ahora somos novios, ¿verdad? Siempre he visto que los que se besan así son novios; ¿tú y yo estamos enamorados? Tenemos que estarlo porque sino no debimos besarnos, sólo los novios enamorados se besan…"

Muchas gotas empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Robin mientras escuchaba el discurso interminable de la chica; el joven trató desesperadamente de escapar de aquella situación y la ayuda vino en un libro muy interesante que vio en el estante que estaba detrás de Starfire; el mismo se titulaba "Grandes Familias de la Magia" y eso le dio una idea al chico quien rápidamente tomó el texto y se lo mostró a la pelirroja quien paró sus charla debido a la curiosidad y se dispuso a leer con él en silencio. El mismo relataba la historia de todos los clanes de magia que existían en la actualidad; el chico maravilla y Starfire pronto se dieron cuenta de que las Ordenes del Caos y la Oscuridad no eran las únicas, pero que sí estaban entre las más importantes; muchas de las familias más poderosas provenían de Europa y habían llegado a América a finales del siglo XVIII, entre ellas estaban los Blackwood quienes estaban catalogados como una de las familias más poderosas de la actualidad, pero lo que a Robin le llamó la atención no fue la procedencia del apellido, ni la importancia que tenía; sino el hecho de que estaban considerados como seres despiadados y malignos, al parecer desde sus tiempos en el viejo Continente, los Blackwood habían sido famosos por realizar masacres brutales y exterminar familias enteras y según decía el texto, esas tendencias no habían cambiado un ápice desde esos días hasta hoy. En ese instante, Connor entró al recinto y les vio a ambas sentados en el suelo con el delatador libro en las manos, el mago pudo ver la tan conocida sección que ambos estaban leyendo antes de que el chico maravilla cerrara el ejemplar.

"Veo que a estas alturas ya deben conocer todo mi árbol genealógico" – dijo Connor sonriendo – "Debería matarlos por semejante intromisión en mi privacidad" – añadió en broma al tiempo que Robin se ponía en guardia protegiendo a la pelirroja – "No es para tanto amigos, sí, es cierto que mi familia no ha sido, ni es, un modelo de bondad, pero no todos sus miembros seguimos esa doctrina" – concluyó el mago riendo.

"Veo que eres alguien con muchos secretos" – dijo Robin sin dejar de estar prevenido.

"¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué yo estoy en la Orden de la Oscuridad cuando casi todos mis parientes pertenecen a la Orden del Caos?" – inquirió Blackwood – "Veo que aún no llegabas a esa parte, pues allí está todo, cuando gustes puedes leerlo, en mi biblioteca no hay libros vetados; pero ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir sobre mis familiares, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra; mientras más tiempo pase Raven bajo los efectos de ese hechizo más difícil será romperlo; ya luego les contaré más detalles si gustan" – dijo Connor al tiempo que tomaba los dos libros que les había pedido buscar a los titanes.

Robin meditó sus posibilidades y al final concluyó que no tenía salida, después de todo sólo Connor sabía cómo liberar a Raven y dejar a su compañera en ese estado no era una opción. Pronto todos estaban alrededor de la chica cuervo al tiempo que Connor recitaba un encantamiento, pronto toda la sala se sumió en la oscuridad y una luz brillante empezó a emerger tanto del libro como de la frente de la chica, en ese momento Connor invitó a Robin a que se acercara e instantes después ambos fueron succionados al interior de la mente de Raven y la habitación se iluminó de nuevo. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y decidieron montar guardia a la espera de lo que pasara…

"Sólo espero que lo logren" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Yo también, aunque algo me dice que esta vez va a ser mucho más difícil" – dijo Cyborg preocupado.

_¿Qué peligros les esperan a Connor y Robin en Nevermore? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Jessy? ¿Jack y los demás encontrarán a los titanes? ¿Por qué Terra de repente controla el fuego? ¿Seguirán los discursos embarazosos de Starfire? No se pierda el próximo Capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, al fin este capítulo está terminado; perdón, perdón por la demora, pero estos meses han sido muy movidos por lo que tuve que hacer un alto en la escritura; actualmente me vine a Europa a vivir pues estoy haciendo una Maestría en Ciencias (Msc), primero estuve en Madrid y ahora en Edimburgo así que entre preparar todo para el viaje e instalarme se me fue pasando el tiempo, pero ya acá en Escocia las cosas han estado más tranquilas y he encontrado el tiempo de escribir de nuevo y acá tienen el producto de mi pluma.

Este capítulo tuvo muchas cosas, acción, romance, etc. Quise hacer que valiera la pena la espera y espero les haya gustado, por favor no dejen de darme sus reviews que de ese modo sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y en qué debo mejorar; además saber que mi trabajo es leído me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, ya las cosas se empezaron a complicar, Connor y Robin tendrán una difícil tarea y esperemos que la puedan cumplir con éxito sin consecuencias graves; Jack debe estar muy molesto por lo sucedido en la Orden y de seguro ya estará planificando una búsqueda exhaustiva. Starfire sigue incomodando a Robin y de seguro luego de ese beso las cosas se pondrán más difíciles para el joven maravilla. Acción y Suspenso en el siguiente capítulo y espero terminarlo pronto, sigan leyendo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	8. De Vuelta a Nevermore

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 8**

"**De Vuelta a Nevermore"**

Tres personas aparecieron súbitamente en lo que parecía ser un largo camino plateado, el sitio donde se hallaban parecía desierto, pero no por ello dejaba de ser tenebroso; el cielo tenía un color rojizo y aparentemente el sol no existía en el lugar aunque el mismo permanecía iluminado misteriosamente. Los recién llegados comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona donde habían arribado y pronto pudieron notar cómo el cielo se cubría con densas nubes negras que dejaban escapar chispas de electricidad. Fue en ese momento cuando uno de ellos habló y ese acto sorprendió enormemente a los otros dos.

"Vaya, esas nubes no estaban la última vez, por cierto ¿Qué hago yo aquí?" – dijo Chico Bestia confundido.

"Esa es una buena pregunta" – añadió Robin.

"La verdad creo que estabas demasiado cerca de nosotros y la onda del conjuro te arrastró" – respondió Connor sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Bueno, ya que estabas tan curioso por ver, espero que disfrutes del viaje" – indicó Robin sonriendo.

"Por cierto, ¿qué otras diferencias ves respecto a la última vez que estuviste?" – preguntó Connor interesado.

"Bueno… hasta ahora sólo las nubes y esos tipos raros vestidos de negro que vienen hacia nosotros con muy malas intenciones" – contestó el chico verde.

"¡¿Qué!" – dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

Al menos 10 sujetos que vestían túnicas negras se habían colocado alrededor de los recién llegados, los mismos flotaban en el aire y descargas de electricidad recorrían sus cuerpos, sus caras estaban todas cubiertas por la capucha, pero unos ojos rojos se dejaban ver entre las sombras lo cual les daba un aspecto demoníaco. El mago y los demás se colocaron espalda con espalda tratando de armar una defensa sólida, pero poco a poco el círculo se iba cerrando en torno a ellos.

"Tengan cuidado chicos, esos seres son Assasins, no se muevan hasta que les avise" – indicó Connor.

Pronto uno de ellos hizo un movimiento con su brazo y un rayo de energía color rojo se dirigió al grupo, Connor puso sus dos brazos al frente y una nube luz brillante rodeó sus manos, el rayo impactó en la nube y fue absorbido; seguidamente el mago separó ambos brazos y el haz de energía recibido salió despedido hacia las criaturas describiendo un círculo, instantes después los Assasins ya no estaban.

"Wow, eso fue mejor que los videojuegos que tenemos Cyborg y yo" – dijo Chico Bestia riendo.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" – preguntó Robin.

"Los Assasins son criaturas mágicas que fueron creadas hace muchas generaciones para servir a los magos, pero pronto varios clanes, mi familia entre ellos, los fueron transformando hasta convertirlos en sicarios" – contestó Connor.

"Pero realmente no parecen tan fuertes" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Estos Assasins no son reales, son ilusiones creadas por el conjuro 'Primitivo' que le fue aplicado a Raven; eso hace que actúen de forma mecánica lo cual hace más fácil detenerlos si se sabe cómo, pero créeme, no te gustaría encontrarte con uno en el mundo real; son seres muy inteligentes, expertos en combate y la piedad no está en su vocabulario" – añadió el mago.

"¿Y cómo los pudiste detener?" – inquirió el chico maravilla.

"Esos seres son inmunes a casi todos los hechizos y ataques conocidos, hasta donde sé sólo hay dos formas de detenerlos; una es usando sus ataques en su contra como hice hace un rato y otra es usando la fuerza de los elementos primarios: agua, aire, tierra y fuego" – respondió Connor.

"Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso que hiciste contra ellos hace un momento" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Hay más de una forma de bloquear y devolver sus ataques, puedes usar energía concentrada como hice yo, pero también puedes usar metal para cubrirte; su energía no puede atravesarlo" – dijo Blackwood – "Después de todo, son seres creados por nosotros y alguna debilidad teníamos que añadirles, de otro modo corríamos el riesgo de ser destruidos por nuestra propia creación; claro que una cosa es bloquear su ataque y otra es devolvérselo" – culminó el joven

"Entiendo" – dijo Robin – "Bueno, sigamos adelante, tenemos una misión que cumplir"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Jack caminaba de un lado a otro visiblemente molesto mientras contemplaba a Dominic y a los otros magos que trataron de detener la incursión de Connor horas antes; eran muchas cosas las que mantenían al Maestro en ese estado de ira; primero el fracaso de los suyos en detener a 6 adolescentes y un mago; segundo, el hecho de que Jessy se le escapara de las manos antes de que confesara… fue en ese punto cuando Jack se detuvo y se perdió en sus pensamientos, no por nada era uno de los sujetos más poderosos y sabios de la Orden.

"Connor es uno de los miembros más poderosos y astutos de la Orden, eso y el hecho de que es un Blackwood lo hacían firme candidato a ser ascendido a Maestro; ahora bien, dejando de lado lo que pasó en la cueva hay cosas que aún no entiendo: ¿Por qué el chico no vino a la base a informar de la traición? ¿Por qué luego decide arriesgarlo todo para salvar a la chica? ¿A quién protegía la chica al extremo de dar su vida?" – se preguntaba a sí mismo Jack y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de dar con la respuesta – "Vaya, vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido, así que Jessy estaba robando las profecías para él; obvio que fue ella quien le advirtió de no venir a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba y de algún modo ella fue capaz de informarle a Connor de su estado y por eso el chico decidió venir al rescate. Definitivamente, este sujeto es todo un Blackwood y tendré que empezar a tomarlo más en serio de ahora en adelante; el punto a mi favor es que aunque se llevó a Jessy las copias de las profecías están en mi poder así que el secreto sigue a salvo, será mejor que…"

"Maestro, humildemente le pido perdón por mi fracaso, no tengo excusas, pero le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir" – dijo Dominic con temor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro.

"Las disculpas no corrigen los errores" – dijo Jack al tiempo que hacía levitar al otro mientras usaba su poder para ahorcarlo a distancia.

"Maestro… agrh lo siento… yo…" – intentó decir Dominic mientras sentía cómo se asfixiaba.

Los demás magos estaban arrodillados en silencio rogando que Jack tuviera misericordia del otro, al fin y al cabo era culpa de todos y no sólo de él. Ninguno podía creer cómo habían sido derrotados de aquella forma tan humillante por 6 críos y un mago, claro que el mago en cuestión era Connor, pero ellos le superaban ampliamente en número. Jack tenía sobradas razones para estar molesto y permitir semejante intromisión en la orden debía ser castigado de forma ejemplar, pero aún así, ellos esperaban que de alguna forma u otra el Maestro les perdonara la vida.

"Debería matarte a ti y a todos por semejante fracaso, permitir que un grupo ingrese a su antojo en la base y que rapte a uno de nuestros prisioneros es vergonzoso; pero dado que hasta hoy has tenido un expediente ejemplar en la Orden te perdonaré la vida y a tu escuadrón; pero no te alegres aún, quiero a Connor capturado vivo y en mi presencia y esa será tu siguiente misión; no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para traerme a ese sujeto y por tu propio bien será mejor que no me vuelvas a fallar" – dijo Jack al tiempo que soltaba al otro.

"Puede contar con eso Maestro" – dijo Dominic agradecido por la oportunidad.

"Más te vale… y ahora retírense no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes en la base a no ser que traigan a Connor consigo" – sentenció el Maestro.

Todos los magos salieron por lo que sólo Garlack y Jack quedaron en la sala de audiencias.

"Connor está resultando ser una verdadera molestia y siempre he sido partidario de cortar los problemas apenas surgen para evitar que crezcan demasiado" – dijo Jack casi para sí mismo – "Pero el hecho de que la llave haya venido con ellos resulta inquietante… ¡Garlack!"

"Sí Maestro"

"Te tengo una pequeña encomienda; necesito saber todo acerca de esos Jóvenes Titanes, para el final del día quiero conocer hasta de qué color son sus cepillos de dientes; y más importante aún, quiero saber qué relación tiene la llave con ellos, porque de acuerdo a los relatos de los demás, ellos se conocen"

"Eso no será problema Maestro"

"Lo sé… ah, envíale algo de ayuda a Dominic y ya sabes a quiénes me refiero; no quiero fallos, hay mucho en riesgo en estos momentos"

"Entendido"

Garlack salió de la habitación con paso sereno y en su mente se trazaban estrategias para cumplir las encomiendas; Jack quedó sólo en el recinto sumido en sus pensamientos e instantes después desapareció.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Un hombre se encontraba relajado en la azotea de uno de los edificios más grandes de Jump City, para casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad, el mismo era un prominente centro empresarial, pero en el mundo sobrenatural, aquel lugar era conocido como la Base de la Orden del Caos; era obvio que su fachada era completamente opuesta a la de la Orden de la Oscuridad y no era para menos, casi todos los miembros de la Orden pertenecían a las familias más aristocráticas de la magia y las mismas eran igual de importantes en la vida social de la ciudad así que ¿qué mejor fachada que un centro de actividad financiera? Aquello era el Wall Street de Jump City y desde ese lugar se controlaba el poder político y económico de la ciudad, claro que la mayoría de los que trabajaban allí no tenían ni idea de hasta qué punto se manejaba el poder en ese edificio.

El sujeto en cuestión aparentaba entre 22 y 28 años, era alto, corpulento, de tez blanca y penetrantes ojos negros; su rostro reflejaba mil batallas y su expresión denotaba frialdad; después de todo, para un ser supremo la amabilidad y cortesía sólo eran pequeñas debilidades humanas. Zarth se encontraba contemplando la ciudad cuando John arribó a la azotea.

"¿Han encontrado a la chica?"

"Aún no, pero estamos cerca, Jack me ha informado que…"

"Jack es un patético imbécil como todos los de su Orden, permitir que un grupo de insectos entre a su base a placer y se lleve a una de sus prisioneros es imperdonable; recuerda que ellos no son más que un medio para llegar a un fin y que esa alianza no es más que momentánea; llegado el momento cerraremos con puño de hierro esta ciudad y ellos serán los primeros en sentir nuestro poder"

"Entiendo"

"Este asunto ya se le fue de las manos a esos idiotas por lo que tendremos que actuar nosotros; es necesario neutralizar tanto a al joven Blackwood como a la llave, esos dos son los enemigos a considerar aquí, los otros no son más que patéticos remedos de guerreros"

"Yo me he tomado la libertad de empezar a organizar la búsqueda de esos sujetos"

"Hazte cargo personalmente de ello, es hora de aplastar a nuestros enemigos y retomar lo que quedó inconcluso hace muchos años"

John dejó la azotea y fue a seguir con los preparativos de la búsqueda mientras que Zarth quedó solo contemplándolo todo.

"Pronto será la hora de la venganza…"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor, Robin y Chico Bestia caminaban por un largo camino de aspecto metálico; el mismo parecía flotar en medio de un vacío absoluto y el hecho de no verse ningún tipo de fondo debajo de ellos le daba al escenario un aspecto aún más tenebroso; desde la aparición de los Assasins los recién llegados no habían tenido otro contratiempo y habían avanzado un largo trecho aunque ninguno sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían; el joven verde explicó que lo mismo pasó cuando ellos llegaron la primera vez, luego de algunas cosas fue cuando una de las emociones de Raven empezó a guiarlos. Los tres guerreros siguieron su marcha acelerando el paso lo más que podían, el mago sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, con cada minuto que pasaba el hechizo se hacía más fuerte por lo que romperlo se hacía más difícil; además de seguro las dos Órdenes ya estaban realizando una intensa búsqueda para dar con su paradero y la posibilidad de que les encontraran aún estando en Nevermore era simplemente desastrosa desde cualquier punto en que se mirara. De pronto, una figura se dejó ver a lo lejos, la misma se acercaba a ellos rápidamente y los guerreros se pusieron en guardia, aunque al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una de las emociones de Raven, la misma iba vestida exactamente igual que la hechicera sólo que el color de sus ropas era verde en lugar de azul.

"Ella es Valentía" – informó Robin.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡Listos para la acción! Les aseguro que van a tener mucha ahora que han venido; esto se ha puesto muy divertido, jamás había combatido tanto aquí" – dijo Valentía golpeando sus puños.

"Eh, ¿Podrías explicarnos exactamente por qué se ha puesto divertido este lugar?" – preguntó Connor.

"Vaya, pero si es el mago guapo y valiente, no esperaba que vinieras, pero qué bueno que lo hiciste, vamos a necesitar mucho tu ayuda; verás, después de que me golpearan con ese hechizo un ser maligno apareció de repente aquí, el mismo trajo consigo unas criaturas horrendas y poderosas que andan vigilando los alrededores" – dijo Valentía.

"Pronto el sujeto tomó el control y no tardó mucho en aliarse con Furia, Rencor y Avaricia para luchar en nuestra contra así que estamos en completa desventaja, con esas 3 de su parte y ese ejército de cosas que le acompañan los sentimientos que no nos hemos puesto de su parte hemos tenido que escondernos para evitar ser capturados" – dijo una Raven vestida de amarillo usando lentes al tiempo que aterrizaba junto a los demás – "Por cierto, me llamo Inteligencia, ah y Connor, fue brillante la jugada aquel día en el café, una digna prueba de sabiduría" – concluyó la chica mientras le sonreía al mago.

"Y no sabemos qué hacer ahora" – agregó otra Raven vestida de gris que acababa de llegar – "Yo, este bueno, soy Timidez… Chico Bestia ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste lo de los venusinos radioactivos? Perdón por gritarte y ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste esas cosas de Terra? Perdón por volverte a gritar; Robin, perdón por haberte dejado solo en esa situación embarazosa con Starfire allá en la Torre; Connor perdón por seguirte aquel día, perdón por intentar leer tu mente y perdón por desconfiar de ti, yo sé que eres bueno y un gran aliado y…"

"No importa Raven, todos te perdonamos ¿no es cierto Connor?" – Cortó Robin que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Claro, claro" – dijo el mago con varias gotas en su cabeza y sin asimilar por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo, una cosa era escuchar el relato de Chico Bestia y Cyborg y otra ver la escena en vivo.

"Ahora hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos" – concluyó Robin.

En ese momento dos emociones más llegaron, una iba vestida de naranja y bostezaba constantemente mientras era empujada por la otra que iba vestida de rosa y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

"Hola" – dijo la chica de naranja con cara de fastidio.

"¡¡¡Hola amigos! ¡¡¡Qué dicha verlos! Yo soy Alegría y ella es Pereza; es genial que estén aquí, así nos ayudan a combatir a esa cosa nadad alegre que acaba de llegar… por cierto Connor, fue genial lo de la nota, me reí muchísimo, aún la conservo guardada; es que estuvo demasiado bueno" – dijo Alegría sin parar de reírse.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado" – contestó Connor sonriente.

"Bueno ya son demasiadas palabras, ¡Es tiempo de pasar a la acción!" – dijo Valentía.

"Raven fue capturada por Furia y las demás y la tienen encerrada no muy lejos de aquí, pero varios de los guardias de ese ser la vigilan, sin mencionar que Rencor y Avaricia también están allí" – añadió Inteligencia.

"Entonces ya sabemos a dónde ir" – dijo Robin.

"Ese ser que ha llegado representa al conjuro mismo, si logramos derrotarle y rescatar a Raven romperemos el hechizo" – indicó Connor.

"Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando?" – preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Sígannos, nosotros sabemos cómo llegar hasta ellos sin que nos vean" – apuntó Inteligencia.

Todos siguieron a la Raven lista y se salieron del camino principal por una de las desviaciones existentes; pronto llegaron a una puerta de madera e Inteligencia pasó al frente para abrirla, la chica de amarillo trataba de aparentar calma, pero era evidente que estaba sumida en profundas reflexiones en esos momentos y no era para menos; en cuestión de horas todo había cambiado en ese lugar y ahora un poderoso ente era el gobernante del mismo; al menos cuando Furia trató de controlarlo todo sólo se trataba de una guerra interna, ahora un ser que ni siquiera pertenecía allí era quien daba las órdenes… definitivamente eso no podía permitirse… Una vez que todos atravesaron el umbral un enorme desierto apareció ante ellos, sólo montañas de arena se podían ver en todas las direcciones y el calor ya se empezaba a sentir pues el sol estaba realmente abrasador en el lugar; Valentía le indicó a los demás que la siguieran e instantes después ya todos estaban caminando tras ella. De pronto un enorme agujero se abrió a los pies de Chico Bestia y unos tentáculos arrastraron al titán hacia adentro; por suerte, Robin reaccionó con rapidez y lanzó una daga que cortó uno de los tentáculos mientras que Valentía y Connor hicieron lo propio con dos más y en ese momento Alegría tomó al joven verde en brazos para llevarlo a suelo firme.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca ¿Qué era esa cosa?" – preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Es otra de las creaciones de ese sujeto, pero tengan cuidado, no creo que se haya ido" – respondió Inteligencia.

En ese momento un estallido se dejó escuchar y del suelo emergieron dos monstruos que lucían como dos orugas gigantes provistas de 4 tentáculos cada una y filosos dientes, Valentía y Connor rápidamente le hicieron frente a una de ellas; el mago le arrojó un hechizo de fuego, pero la oruga lo evadió para golpearlo luego con uno de sus tentáculos; Valentía aprovechó esa distracción para arrojarle un ataque de energía que golpeó de lleno al monstruo arrojándolo lejos mientras que Alegría lo remató con otro potente ataque destruyéndolo. Chico Bestia se transformó en un Tiranosaurio Rex y cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra la otra oruga mientras que Robin le arrojaba unas granadas que impactaron en el monstruo lanzándolo al suelo; Pereza contemplaba la escena bostezando y luego de ver a todos lados buscado sin éxito a alguien que finalizara el trabajo, decidió acabar con la criatura con un ataque de energía.

"¿Estás bien Connor?" – le preguntó Timidez al mago.

"He estado mejor, pero descuida, ya estoy bien" – respondió el joven mientras se ponía de pie – "Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que aparezcan más de esas cosas".

Todos reanudaron su camino corriendo y pronto fueron guiados por Valentía hasta una puerta que estaba en el suelo y que estaba cerrada con cadenas; la emoción inició un encantamiento y pronto la puerta estuvo abierta, del otro lado se veía al mismo paisaje que Connor y los demás encontraron al arribar; seguidamente cada uno se arrojó por el agujero y terminaron en otra sección del camino principal.

"¿Ven esas montañas de allá?" – dijo Inteligencia mientras señalaba un grupo de elevaciones que se encontraba cerca de ellos – "Allí es donde ese ser tiene encarcelada a Raven"

"¡Vamos de una vez! Dejemos de perder el tiempo en conversaciones y vayamos a darle una buena lección a ese sujeto" – dijo Valentía mientras hacía algo de boxing.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un terodáctilo, y tomó a Robin mientras que Connor se elevó junto con Valentía y las demás emociones para recorrer el tramo final del trayecto; en pocos minutos habían avanzado la distancia restante y se encontraban en la cima del grupo de montañas desde donde podían a Raven inconsciente y encarcelada a un poste rodeada de Assasins, junto a ellos estaban Furia, Rencor y Avaricia y algo más retirado se encontraba un sujeto de aspecto humano que poseía alas de murciélago y sostenía un enorme tridente; el mismo estaba todo vestido de negro y no paraba de darle órdenes a todos los presentes; de acuerdo a las señas que hacía era evidente que ya se habían enterado de la llegada de Connor y los otros y el ser quería que sus vasallos les capturaran a la brevedad posible.

"¡Vamos de una vez!" – gritó Valentía.

"Calma, si mis ojos no me engañan ese ser le ordena a los demás que se dirijan a alguna parte; si esperamos a que eso ocurra antes de atacar, el lugar quedará defendido por menos vigilantes y tendremos una pelea un poco más balanceada" – indicó Robin.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un gran número de Assasins saliera del lugar con rumbo desconocido por lo que Robin y los otros se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron para evitar ser vistos; una vez que las criaturas se marcharon el líder de los titanes le hizo señas a los demás y pronto todos se encontraban volando a toda velocidad al rescate de Raven. Una vez que los presentes se percataron se su llegada una ardua batalla empezó; a pesar del gran número de vigilantes que se había alejado del lugar, aún una parte importante de ellos se había quedado a cuidar las defensas por lo que los recién llegados se vieron envueltos en un feroz combate.

"Connor, trata de llegar hasta donde está Raven y apresúrate a deshacer el hechizo, nosotros te cubriremos lo mejor que podamos, si nos quedamos acá no tardaremos en ser derrotados" – dijo Robin mientras era cubierto de los ataques por un escudo de energía creado por el mago.

"¡Bien!" – Respondió Connor al tiempo que deshacía el escudo y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba la chica – "Escúchenme bien, usen energía para absorber los ataques de los Assasins y regrésenselos de inmediato, así los irán acabando" – le indicó Connor telepáticamente a Inteligencia, Timidez, Valentía, Alegría y Pereza.

Las emociones asintieron y formaron un escudo humano alrededor del mago, el mismo era completado por Robin y Chico Bestia quienes cubrían la retaguardia; Un grupo de Assasins apareció a los costados y arrojaron potentes descargas de electricidad contra el grupo, pero rápidamente Alegría y Timidez en un lado y Valentía e Inteligencia en el otro crearon una pared de energía para absorber la técnicas e instantes después la misma le fue regresada a los vigilantes destruyéndolos. Seguidamente las criaturas decidieron probar suerte en contra de los titanes y una lluvia de ataques fue arrojada en su contra; el chico maravilla recordó las palabras de Blackwood y sacó su bastón metálico para repeler los ataques destruyendo en el proceso a varios de los agresores, mientras que el Joven verde se transformó en un Dragón y usó el aliento de fuego para acabar con el resto. Pronto el grupo arribó al lugar donde estaba Raven, pero de inmediato fueron interceptados por Furia, Rencor y Avaricia.

"¡Tontos intrusos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a entrar aquí! – espetó una Raven vestida de rojo oscuro.

"Vaya, así que el tonto mago decidió aparecer; aún no olvido lo de la nota y te aseguro que haré que te la tragues" – añadió otra Raven vestida de marrón.

"Ese lugar nos pertenece y no permitiré que nos lo arrebaten" – concluyó otra Raven, esta vez vestida de morado.

"Y aquí están, Furia, Rencor y Avaricia… ¡Qué emocionante!" – dijo Pereza con marcado sarcasmo.

"Pero no se olviden de quién manda aquí ahora" – indicó la criatura vista por los demás cuando estaban en la cima de las montañas; su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras y sólo dos luces blancas indicaban la presencia de ojos – "Yo soy Primal guerrero de las sombras y regente de este mundo; su presencia no está permitida y por su intrusión serán destruidos" – concluyó el ser.

"Hemos venido por Raven y no nos iremos de aquí sin ella" – respondió Robin.

"Y creo que sobreestimas tus habilidades mi querido amigo, quizás nos des pelea, pero nada evitara que acabe con tu existencia aquí y ahora" – añadió Connor sonriendo.

Todos estaban poniéndose en guardia cuando un sonido muy característico se dejó escuchar…

"Ah, eh, lo siento, es que no sabía que iba a venir y no he comido mucho el día de hoy" – dijo Chico Bestia riendo al tiempo que se sobaba el estómago.

"Las cosas que tengo que escuchar…" – dijo Pereza.

"Eso estuvo divertido" – dijo Alegría.

"Bueno, bueno, menos palabras y más acción" – cortó Valentía al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque en contra de Furia.

La mujer de rojo oscuro ni si quiera dejó que la otra se acercara cuando la golpeó de lleno con un poderoso ataque de energía negra que la arrojó lejos de allí; seguidamente Chico Bestia intentó agarrarla convertido en un uso, pero la emoción fue más rápida y voló lejos del alcance del titán para contraatacar con un poderoso rayó de energía que dejó al joven verde en el suelo inconsciente. Inteligencia intentó tomar a Rencor por sorpresa, pero cuando iba a atacarla Avaricia la golpeó por la espalda lanzándola al suelo; Robin acudió en ayuda de la Raven amarilla y le arrojó varias granadas a las otras dos quienes volaron para evadirlas; en ese momento Timidez atacó a ambas con rayos de energía pero los mismos fueron esquivados por las otras quienes rápidamente volaron hacia la Raven gris con el fin de ponerla fuera de combate, pero en ese momento un ataque enorme de energía alcanzó tanto a Rencor como a Avaricia y ambas emociones quedaron en el suelo inconscientes.

"Por favor, ya no me hagan participar más, estoy tratando de dormir" – dijo Pereza.

"Descuida, lo tendremos en cuenta" – respondió Robin mirándola incrédulo.

Connor y Primal estaban librando su batalla en el aire no muy lejos de allí, la criatura le lanzaba descargas de energía y electricidad al mago quien las evadía o bloqueaba según fuera el caso; de pronto el sujeto le lanzó un nuevo ataque a Blackwood quien lo bloqueó con un escudo, pero Furia apareció por detrás para derribarlo de un impacto de energía, el mago cayó al suelo y justo cuando la chica de rojo iba a rematarlo una granada hizo impacto en ella arrojándola lejos. Dos nuevos explosivos surcaron los aires, pero esta vez iban en dirección de Primal quien fácilmente los esquivó para arrojarse contra el líder de los titanes, pero justo en ese momento una llamarada de fuego alcanzó a la criatura quien cayó al suelo adolorida.

"He regresado" – dijo Chico Bestia al tiempo que recuperaba su forma normal.

"Gracias amigo, te debo una" – dijo Robin.

Ambos titanes fueron en busca de Connor quien ya se estaba recuperando del golpe recibido.

"Es nuestra oportunidad, ese tal Primal está inconsciente" – indicó Chico Bestia.

Connor asintió con a cabeza para luego desaparecer, instantes después el mago apareció junto a la criatura y empezó a recitar un hechizo; acto seguido Blackwood extendió su mano hacia Primal y una haz de luz blanca impactó al ser desintegrándolo por completo; en ese momento, todos los Assasins y criaturas creadas por el ente desaparecieron y los titanes, junto al mago, fueron corriendo a liberar a Raven.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?" – comenzó a preguntar la chica cuervo al tiempo que recobraba la consciencia.

"Descuida, todo va a estar bien, esos sujetos usaron un antiguo hechizo en tu contra, pero ya lo rompimos" – indicó Robin.

"¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! Robin, Chico Bestia y el mago guapo, eh, quiero decir Connor vinieron a ayudarnos" – dijo Alegría provocando que Raven y Connor se sonrojaran.

"Lamento haberlos hecho pasar por todo esto" – dijo Timidez.

"No hay problema" – indicó Robin.

"Fue una experiencia muy educativa" – añadió Inteligencia.

"Bien, ya todo termino, ¿Me puedo ir a dormir?" – preguntó Pereza.

"No seas aguafiestas, vamos hay que seguir entrenando, hay más enemigos que vencer" – dijo Valentía mientras golpeaba sus puños.

"Muy bien ya han hablado demasiado ustedes" – cortó Raven al tiempo que les indicaba a todas las emociones que se acercaran a ella.

Seguidamente todas las otras Raven desaparecieron al unirse a la azul y un resplandor se dejó ver tras lo cual la guerrera apareció luciendo su traje blanco.

"¿Por qué tienes el traje blanco si aún falta que te unes con Rencor y Avaricia?" – preguntó Chico Bestia recordando que la primera vez Raven apareció con ese traje sólo cuando restaba absorber a Furia.

"Realmente es la unión de Furia, Rencor y Avaricia la que me hace tener mis ropas habituales, mientras una de ellas (o las tres) falte mi traje será blanco" – respondió Raven.

En ese momento y sin que nadie lo notara una sombra apareció por detrás de la chica cuervo.

"No toleraré que pase de nuevo, este lugar es mío y no lo cederé" – gritó furia al tiempo que le lanzaba un poderoso hechizo a Raven.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar a tiempo a excepción de Connor quien a última hora se interpuso entre el ataque y la titán recibiendo de lleno todo el impacto; el mago escupió sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo inmóvil.

"¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!" – gritó Raven al tiempo que corría junto al joven Blackwood.

La chica cuervo no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, primero todo estaba bien, luego se veía en medio de una guerra en su propia mente y al fin cuando ya las cosas se comenzaban a resolver Furia intenta eliminarla y casi lo consigue de no ser por el sacrificio de Connor quien lo arriesgó todo por ella… "lo arriesgo todo por ella" eran las palabras que no dejaban de repetirse en su mente al tiempo que la mujer sostenía en brazos al mago quien estaba visiblemente lastimado; después de todo lo que había sucedido y de las cosas que le había hecho ella nunca pensó que él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerla. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la titán quien dejó reposar en el suelo al mago con delicadeza para luego encarar a Furia.

"Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos… Azarath Mythrion Zynthos" – dijo Raven y antes de que la otra siquiera reaccionara un enorme ataque de energía oscura la arrojaba al suelo inconsciente.

Seguidamente Raven absorbió las emociones que le faltaban y nuevamente el color de su traje tomó el azul característico; los demás ni siquiera habían atinado a reaccionar, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para que lo hicieran; sin embargo, una vez que Raven tomó el control, Robin y Chico Bestia fueron a ayudar al mago quien aún seguía inmóvil. Poco tiempo después Raven se unión a ellos visiblemente afectada.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" – dijo Raven en voz baja.

"Tienes razón, una vez fuera será mejor que te dediques a curar a Connor, creo que está en un estado delicado" – dijo Robin.

Todos caminaron detrás de la chica cuervo quien le pidió a los demás ser ella quien llevara a Connor en brazos; la mujer no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, pero demasiadas cosas batallaban internamente al pensar en lo sucedido. De pronto una brillante luz iluminó todo el lugar cegando a los presentes, incluyendo a Raven, varios segundos duró el resplandor y cuando el mismo se extinguió otra Raven apareció ante ellos; esta vez sus ropas no reflejaban uno sino todo el espectro de colores, era como si el traje fuera tornasol. La chica cuervo miró extremadamente sorprendida a la otra quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a todos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mago para poner una mano en su pecho. Un nuevo resplandor, esta vez multicolor cegó a todos e instantes después el mago comenzaba a toser pero sin recuperar el conocimiento.

"Descuida, se pondrá bien, sólo déjale descansar un poco, creo que se lo merece" – dijo la recién llegada.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Raven luego de asentir.

"Esa respuesta yace en tu interior y eres tú misma quien debe responderla, no yo" – respondió la otra al tiempo que se volvía un haz de luz e ingresaba en el interior de la chica cuervo.

Raven sintió un hormigueo extraño en su cuerpo una vez que la nueva emoción se fusionó con ella, su corazón aceleró los latidos y la mujer comenzó a sentir un marcado nerviosismo sin saber la razón, pero ese no era el momento de meditar; primero tenían que salir de allí. La chica cuervo les indicó a los demás, que aún no asimilaban nada de lo acontecido, que la siguieran e instantes después todos estaban fuera de la mente de la chica.

"Muy bien, muy bien, alguien por favor explíqueme qué fue eso último que pasó porque no entiendo nada" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Cómo les fue chicos?" – preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Lograron romper el hechizo?" – preguntó Terra.

"¿Está bien Raven?" – preguntó Starfire.

"Sí, estoy bien" – respondió Raven al tiempo que se incorporaba.

"¡Qué bueno amiga!" – gritó Starfire al tiempo que abrazaba a la otra con muchísima energía.

"Si sigues abrazándome me voy a desmayar de nuevo" – dijo Raven.

"Ah, lo siento" – dijo Starfire apenada.

"Oigan ¿Qué le ha pasado a Connor?" – preguntó Cyborg al tiempo que veía cómo Raven lo dejaba en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba durmiendo antes.

"Es una larga historia" – dijo Robin.

"¿Nos ves saliendo a alguna parte?" – Preguntó Terra – "Tenemos todo el tiempo de oírla"

Luego de un largo rato, ya todos estaban al corriente de lo sucedido en el interior de la chica cuervo; los hechos fueron narrados por Robin y obvio que las peleas fueron contadas por Chico Bestia, mientras que Raven se mantuvo callada durante todo el relato.

"Tuvieron que haberme visto como mandé a volar a esos Assusons buenos para nada; ¡Ja! Que aprendan a no meterse con el gran Chico Bestia porque…"

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" – preguntó Connor al tiempo que comenzaba a volver en sí.

"No te esfuerces que aún estás débil" – indicó Raven al tiempo que se ponía a su lado.

"Amigo, qué bueno que regresas, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" – dijo Robin.

Poco después ya Connor se encontraba mejor y los demás le contaron lo sucedido después de su acción; el mago escuchó el relato en silencio y trataba de poner en orden sus ideas aunque su cabeza continuaba dando vueltas.

"Vaya, no puedo quedarme dormido un momento porque ustedes deciden divertirse a lo grande sin mí, pero qué malos amigos son" – bromeó el chico y todos los demás comenzaron a reírse.

Los chicos empezaron a relajarse un poco luego de la tensión vivida instantes atrás y no paraban de gastarse bromas unos con otros; aunque Raven estuvo al margen de todo mientras meditaba la aparición de esa última emoción al tiempo que se recostaba en la pared sin dejar de mirar a Connor.

"Si ha pasado lo que creo voy a tener serios problemas en mi cabeza por varios días" – pensó la mujer.

"Hey por cierto, ¿Quién crees que sea esa chica que apareció al final?" – preguntó Chico Bestia curioso.

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se alegró de que al estar aparatada los demás no lo notaran, la chica cuervo se quedó muda sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta del joven verde y comenzó a rogar que alguien viniera en su ayuda; por suerte para ella, esa ayuda vino traducida en unos gemidos proferidos por Jessy quien comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia…

_¿Qué representa esa nueva emoción? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Jack y los demás encuentren a Connor? ¿Qué dirá Jessy al despertar? ¿Dejará de bostezar alguna vez pereza? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Bien, bien ya esté capítulo ha terminado, espero que ustedes disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo; desde antes de empezar el fic ya este episodio estaba en mi cabeza por lo que me alegra mucho que al fin pueda compartirlo con ustedes.

Ya Jessy está despertando y veremos qué cosas nos aporta a la historia, además creo que hasta el FBI y la KGB deben andar buscando a Connor por todas partes, je, je, je; esperemos que no lo encuentren al menos por ahora. Vendrán más revelaciones y más acción en los próximos episodios así que sigan leyendo y vamos déjenme reviews no sean malos, ja, ja, así sé si esta historia les gusta o no. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	9. Revelaciones

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 9**

"**Revelaciones"**

Jessy pronto abrió los ojos y verse en un lugar desconocido la asustó un poco, pero luego cuando vio a Connor a su lado se tranquilizó unos instantes para luego darle rienda suelta a sus emociones; la mujer abrazó al mago con mucha fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Blackwood le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza tratando de calmarla, lo último que quería era que ella entrara en una crisis de nervios.

"Fue horrible, Connor; ese Jack es una bestia, fue horrible" – dijo Jessy mientras se aferraba aún con más fuerza a su amigo.

"Ya pasó Jessy, vamos, ya pasó; todo está bien ahora, estás a salvo aquí" – dijo el mago.

Raven se encontraba observando la escena junto a los demás, pero la chica no podía evitar sentirse incómoda y algo molesta por lo que estaba viendo; frente a ella estaba Connor abrazado junto con la otra chica y era evidente que a ambos los unía un fuerte sentimiento; pero ella no podía entender por qué observarlos hacía que sintiera todas esas cosas. Sin embargo, la joven prefirió tratar de lidiar con eso después y luchó por mantenerse impasible mientras se desarrollaban los hechos, ya luego habría tiempo para encontrar respuestas. Finalmente, los dos se separaron del abrazo y la chica se encontraba mucho más calmada; en ese momento Connor aprovechó para relatarle todo lo acontecido en la misión de rescate con el fin de ponerla al corriente de todo y de dar tiempo a que se serenara un poco más.

"De verdad gracias por ayudarme, yo…" – empezó a decir la joven

"No hay nada que agradecer, no podía dejarte allí; además yo soy el que debe pedirte disculpas, todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa" – dijo el mago.

"Te equivocas, yo decidí quedarme, por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad" – refutó Jessy.

"Bueno, ahora no es el momento de discutir esas cosas, Jessy te presento a mis amigos los Jóvenes Titanes; él es Robin, él Chico Bestia, ella es Starfire, él es Cyborg, ella es Terra y ella es Raven" – continuó el mago mientras señalaba a cada titán – "Y chicos ella es Jessy… mi mejor amiga; ella es casi como una hermana para mí" – concluyó Connor.

"Un placer conocerlos y muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por mí" – dijo la mujer.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo y lo hacemos con gusto" – respondió Robin.

Nuevamente la chica cuervo quedó confundida por sus propias reacciones; la joven no pudo evitar sentir un enorme alivio cuando Connor aclaró que Jessy era como una hermana para él. Aquello no tenía sentido, por qué sentirse enfadada al verlos abrazados y porque luego sentir alivio al saber que no eran pareja; era como si ella estuviera… ¿celosa? No eso no podía ser… ¿o sí? Luego de las presentaciones fue el turno de Jessy para hablar, la chica contó con detalles su búsqueda de las escrituras y luego cómo fue capturada por Garlack; la joven decidió saltar los detalles de la tortura porque eran cosas que no deseaba recordar nunca más y por suerte ninguno de los presentes tocó ese tema.

"Es una pena que Jack te haya quitado las profecías; eso nos dificultará todo, pero bueno, lo importante es que estás bien y ya veremos como obtener información" – dijo Connor.

"De hecho, Jack me quitó sólo una de las copias" – dijo Jessy sonriendo – "Pero hace falta mucho más que un maestro para vencerme en inteligencia" – añadió la joven mientras sonreía para luego extender su mano y recitar unas palabras.

De pronto una luz emergió de la palma de su mano derecha y pronto unos pergaminos enrollados aparecieron en ella; Connor no podía creer lo que veía, ante él estaban las profecías originales; evidentemente eso representaba un enorme avance porque de otro modo era inevitable tener que ir de nuevo a la Orden, sin esos manuscritos estarían actuando a ciegas lo cual era una desventaja que no se podían dar el lujo de tener; sin embargo, esto lo cambiaba todo ahora sólo era cosa de leerlas y encontrar lo que buscaban. De inmediato Connor tomó los rollos y le indicó a Chico Bestia que acercara una de las mesas para que todos poder abrirlos con comodidad, la excitación en el mago era evidente y se entendía pues el chico nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer aquellos escritos. Una vez que la mesa estuvo en su lugar, el mago procedió a abrir uno de los rollos y a leerlo en silencio; todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder, pero luego de unos minutos el chico cerró aquel pergamino decepcionado, al parecer la respuesta no se hallaba en esas líneas; seguidamente tomó otro de los rollos, pero la escena se repitió una y otra vez hasta que sólo un grupo manuscrito quedaba sellado. La tensión en el lugar era enorme y todos estaban sudando cuando Connor abrió aquellos documentos, pero la relajación vino luego al ver la cara de satisfacción que puso el chico al empezar a leer.

"Bien, esto es lo que buscábamos, pero será mejor que todos lo leamos" – dijo Connor.

"Pues descuida en lo que termines nos lo das para leerlo" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Creo que si lo lee en voz alta sería más práctico" – dijo Raven con voz característica ya con más confianza.

"Tengo una idea mejor" – dijo Jessy.

"Estás muy débil aún para hacer ese conjuro" – objetó Connor.

"Tonterías, no voy a morir por hacerlo, además es la mejor forma de estudiar un escrito y lo sabes, más aún cuando tantas cosas dependen de ello" – contestó la maga.

Connor asintió y le dio el pergamino a la chica quien de inmediato recitó un hechizo; de pronto un haz de luz salió del manuscrito y lo extraño era que dicha luz no siguió su natural recorrido hasta la pared de enfrente sino que se detuvo a mitad de camino y se expandió formando una especie de pantalla de televisor.

"Debería crear una franquicia de cines con esto, estoy segura de que me irían bien" – bromeó Jessy – "Chicos, estén atentos a esta pantalla porque en ella se relatarán los hechos contenidos en este grupo de pergaminos (este rollo a diferencia de los demás, estaba formado por más de 5 manuscritos)"

Todos se colocaron entonces frente a la proyección y casi al instante una escena se dejó ver…

**Flashback**

Un hombre rubio, de cabellos cortos, ojos azules, fornido y de aspecto sereno se encontraba empacando todas sus cosas de forma desesperada, junto a él se hallaba una mujer también rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules que era la viva imagen de Terra, pero evidentemente mucho mayor.

"Tara no hay tiempo que perder, sólo tomemos lo imprescindible y salgamos cuando antes; esos sujetos llegarán aquí en cualquier momento" – dijo el hombre visiblemente agitado.

"Ya todo lo demás está listo, sólo tomé las cosas de Terra y nada más" – respondió la mujer.

En ese momento la mujer tomó en brazos a una pequeña bebé que no podía tener más de dos años, los cabellos rubios cubrían su cabeza y unos lindos ojos azules destacaban en su rostro. Pero ni bien la mujer había cargado a quien evidentemente era su hija cuando una explosión sacudió la residencia.

"¡Maldición! Ya están aquí" – dijo el hombre con gravedad – "Tara, vete de aquí, esos seres nos matarán sin piedad, sus ansias de poder los han cegado por completo"

"Huyamos todos, ¿Qué harás tú?"

"Si salimos juntos seremos un blanco fácil para ellos y no puedo permitir que les hagan daño ni a ti ni a mi hija" – contestó el hombre al tiempo que otra explosión sacudía el lugar.

"Pero…"

"No hay otra salida Tara, yo me enfrentaré a ellos y te daré tiempo a huir; no me falles amor mío y recuerda que nadie sabe de la existencia de Terra y por su propio bien y el tuyo nadie debe saberlo al menos hasta que ella tenga edad para entender todo esto"

"Hablas como si nunca más fuéramos a vernos Andrew"

"Hablo temiendo lo peor sí, pero no creas que dejaré que me maten, voy a enseñarles un par de cosas a esos infelices"

"Por favor, no nos dejes solas, Terra y yo te necesitamos; no nos abandones"

"Tranquila" – dijo el hombre al tiempo que abrazaba a su mujer para luego besar a la niña en la frente – "Ve al sótano y usa el túnel que construí, sigue sin detenerte hasta que llegues al refugio; y, descuida, yo las encontraré en lo que todo termine"

"Está bien" – dijo la mujer al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras – "Yo confío en ti Andrew" – concluyó la mujer al tiempo que desaparecía tras el umbral del sótano.

El hombre esperó a escuchar el sonido de otra puerta cerrarse para estar seguro de que la mujer había entrado al túnel; luego de ello, decidió salir de la casa.

"Vaya, vaya; así que después de todo no eres tan cobarde como para encerarte en tu casa" – dijo uno de los 4 recién llegados.

"Has sido muy torpe al huir de nosotros, ese poder que posees es demasiado para ti y debe ser usado por alguien que tenga la fortaleza necesaria" – añadió otro.

"Es un desperdicio que alguien tenga semejante poder y que sólo lo use a medias" – añadió el tercero.

"Pero descuida, una vez que te enviemos al otro mundo y nos apoderemos de tu energía verás cómo le damos un uso más apropiado" – dijo el último.

"Jamás pensé que la ambición les corrompería de semejante forma, sólo me dan lástima. No merecen ser miembros de la Orden de la Oscuridad" – dijo Andrew.

"Tú eres quien no merece estar en nuestra Orden, basura ¿Sientes lástima por nosotros?" – Preguntó el líder – "Deberías sentir no sólo lástima sino terror al saber el futuro que te espera"

Una feroz batalla se inició en ese momento, el líder del grupo le lanzó un ataque de flechas a Andrew quien creó un remolino de aire para detenerlas; luego otro de los recién llegados apareció por atrás y dirigió un ataque de energía en contra del padre de Terra quien rápidamente creó un escudo de fuego para contrarrestarlo; luego, otros dos rayos de energía se dirigieron a Andrew quien levantó un muro de piedra para detenerlos; inmediatamente después los cuatro decidieron cambiar la estrategia y se colocaron uno al frente otro atrás y los demás a los lados del mago quien no paraba de girar sobre sí mismo para vigilarles a todos. Una tensa calma reinó en el lugar hasta que el líder dio la señal de ataque y todos salieron al mismo tiempo hacia el padre de Terra quien de inmediato hizo que varias rocas se levantaran del suelo para luego arrojarlas contra los otros; 3 de ellos fueron alcanzados por el contraataque y terminaron en el suelo, pero el líder evadió la piedra y lanzó un nuevo ataque de flechas que fue detenido por un muro de fuego creado por Andrew quien luego creó una fuerte corriente de aire que arrastró a su rival hasta golpearlo con fuerza contra en suelo.

"Lárguense mientras pueden" – dijo Andrew tratando de detener la fusta sin derramar sangre.

Los otros no dijeron palabra alguna pero estaban bastante heridos como para continuar la pelea, además era obvio que no tenían la menor oportunidad contra el padre de Terra por lo que se comenzaron a alejar en silencio; Andrew suspiró aliviado al ver la reacción de los demás y pensó que al final algo de raciocinio había llegado a sus mentes por lo que decidió regresar a la casa; sin embargo, el hombre no se dio cuenta de que los otros magos se habían desviado del curso y que se acercaban peligrosamente a su morada. Andrew estaba empacando algunas cosas adicionales ahora que tenía más tiempo y no se percató del momento en que los cuatro seres unieron fuerzas para lanzar un ataque gigantesco de energía contra la residencia. Pronto, el lugar donde antes estaba la casa de los Markov estaba cubierto por escombros, aunque la confirmación de la muerte de Andrew vino dada por una enorme masa de energía brillante que estaba flotando sobre los mismos.

"La fuerza de los elementos"

"Al fin será nuestra"

"Seremos los magos más poderosos del mundo"

Los cuatro se acercaron y comenzaron a recitar cánticos para absorber dicho poder; no obstante, pronto se hizo evidente que algo iba mal y cuando los sujetos trataron de huir la masa de energía estallo matando instantáneamente a quienes fueran los verdugos del padre de Terra.

**Final de Flashback**

Todos estaban consternados al contemplar lo sucedido; Robin repasaba una y otro vez los acontecimiento tratando de buscarle una explicación alterna a la que se hacía evidente; Cyborg miraba de soslayo a Terra para tratar de ver cómo reaccionaba la rubia ante semejante noticia; Starfire no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver y pensaba que todo no era más que una especie de broma de los magos; Raven estaba analizando las posibilidades que se abrían ahora que se conocía esta parte de la historia, después de todo ahora ella no era la única con un pasado intrigante; pero quien se encontraba sin saber qué hacer o decir era Chico Bestia, el joven se acercó a la rubia y justo en ese momento, Terra se arrojó a sus brazos con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Era como si la vida se hubiera empeñado en golpearla una y otra vez, primero pensar que Chico Bestia la había traicionado, luego todo el lío con Slade, después estar encerrada en una estatua de piedra y ahora esto; ver cómo su padre era asesinado a traición por esos sujetos eran muchas cosas a la vez; ver a sus padres por primera vez, saber que su padre era mago y que controlaba los elementos, mirar cómo él se sacrificaba por ella; Terra no sabía si sentir orgullo, alegría o tristeza en aquellos momentos; no obstante, había algo que se le escapaba, era como un ayo de esperanza que iluminaba su oscuridad, fue entonces cuando se calmó un poco y decidió hablar.

"¿En ese escrito no dice qué le sucedió a mi madre?" – preguntó con Serenidad.

Connor se apresuró a terminar de leer ese manuscrito y momentos después encontró la respuesta.

"Según dice aquí, tu madre descubrió que tu padre había sido asesinado y temió por tu vida y la suya, ella sabía que sería el siguiente blanco de esos sujetos por lo que decidió entregarte a una familia de desconocidos para que nadie supiera ni de tu existencia y menos de tu paradero… creo que acá termina el relato" – contestó el mago a medida que se sorprendía al llegar a la última línea del escrito – "Bueno, hay un detalle más… este pergamino… fue escrito… por ella… por tu madre, Terra"

Nuevamente todos quedaron en silencio, era increíble lo que habían descubierto en unos cuantos minutos; las palabras no salían de la boca de los presentes y fue nuevamente a rubia quien rompió el hielo.

"No entiendo, ¿Cómo mi madre iba a llevar ese manuscrito a la Orden si varios de sus miembros la perseguían?"

"Honestamente no lo sé Terra, esto para mí tampoco tiene sentido; es evidente que este manuscrito no forma parte de las profecías originales, no sé ni siquiera por qué estaba en el mismo lugar, se supone que las profecías originales son de antes de la creación de la orden lo cual fue hace siglos y este pergamino no tiene más de 15 años… un momento... creo que empiezo a entender esto; pero necesito estar seguro" – dijo el mago – "Antes de responder tus preguntas creo que será útil ver la otra parte de las profecías, necesito corroborar una teoría"

La rubia asintió y de inmediato Jessy se dispuso a realizar el mismo conjuro sólo que esta vez los pergaminos en cuestión eran pertenecían realmente a las profecías originales.

**Flashback**

Un bosque servía de escenario para una cruenta batalla entre un misterioso sujeto vestido de ninja y Zarth; el guerrero misterioso llevaba su cara cubierta con una capucha y era evidente que podía controlar los elementos, porque manejaba a su antojo la tierra y el aire y podía lanzar ataques de fuego. El combate comenzó siendo muy parejo, pero poco a poco Zarth perdía terreno y su derrota se acercaba más y más; era obvio que el poder de los elementos representaba una enorme debilidad para él; en ese momento el otro guerrero combinó sus fuerzas y un potente ataque se dirigió en contra de Zarth quien intentó detenerlo sin éxito y no pudo evitar ser destruido al momento de recibir el impacto. El otro guerrero suspiró aliviado al ver el desenlace y decidió remover la capucha de su cara dejando ver que su rostro era exactamente igual al de Connor.

**Final de Flashback**

Definitivamente ese era el día de las sorpresas si lo de Terra había dejado a todos sin habla lo que acababan de ver simplemente les dejó helados; era obvio que existía algún tipo de conexión entre las dos escenas que acababan de ver, pero la naturaleza exacta de la misma seguía siendo un misterio; además, el hecho de que aquel guerrero fuera la viva imagen de Connor fue un detalle que quedó grabado en la mente de los titanes e incluso de Jessy. Sin embargo, fue el mago quien reaccionó primero.

"Bien, esto confirma mi teoría, pero no era exactamente lo que me esperaba" – empezó el mago un tanto aturdido – "No sé cómo esos pergaminos llegaron a la orden, pero creo que en un comienzo no estaban junto a las profecías originales; estoy seguro de que tu madre tuvo éxito en su misión y nadie sabía de tu existencia, Terra; pero entonces tú hiciste algo que fue tan poderoso e involucró tanta energía que de seguro los maestros lo captaron haciendo estallar todos sus temores; me refiero a tu sacrificio en la cueva. Recuerda que de acuerdo a lo que vimos, Zarth sólo puede ser destruido por el poder de los elementos, que es el mismo poder que controló tu padre y el que tú ahora manejas, estoy seguro de que si ellos ya planeaban revivirle tuvieron el temor de que tú fueras un estorbo en sus planes; por esa razón empezaron a buscarte, pero el que estuvieras encerrada en una estatua no era suficiente tranquilidad, era necesario destruirte por entero para que tu poder se extinguiera por completo. Quizás en medio de la búsqueda alguien dio con ese escrito de tu madre y cuando se percataron de la importancia del mismo estoy casi seguro de que Jack lo puso junto con las profecías originales para que fuera de acceso restringido y que el secreto estuviera guardado por unos pocos" – concluyó el mago.

"Eso explica por qué puedes controlar el fuego" – dijo Robin.

"¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? Yo tenía razón, Terra SÍ es parte de una PROFECÍA ja, ja, ¡JA! ¿Quiénes se callan ahora? Tomen esto" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Por una vez el tonto tuvo razón, qué emocionante" – dijo Raven con sarcasmo.

"¿Y qué nos dices del hecho de que seas idéntico al guerrero que derrotó a Zarth la primera vez?" – preguntó Robin.

"Yo tengo dos explicaciones; una que ese sujeto sea un antepasado de Connor o que Connor sea su reencarnación; aunque la segunda no me parece que sea la verdadera" – dijo Jessy.

"No lo sé, ambas posibilidades son buenas y explican el hecho de que no recuerde nada; además de ser pariente de él, es lógico que mi familia lo ocultase tomando en cuenta de que ahora ellos son aliados de Zarth" – dijo Connor – "Es extraño, pero eso nos convierte a Terra y a mí en parientes; sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo; si yo tengo algún lazo con esa familia debería poder controlar los elementos y les aseguro que no puedo hacerlo, obvio que puedo lanzar hechizos de fuego, pero no puedo controlarlo a voluntad como vimos al padre de Terra hacerlo"

"Creo que también puedo explicar eso mi querido amigo" – dijo Jessy al tiempo que observaba cómo los demás la miraban incrédulos – "Si Connor no les ha dicho, yo soy la bibliotecaria de la Orden y les aseguro que no tienen idea de la cantidad de libros, manuscritos, papiros, pergaminos y demás que he leído en estos años; he leído sobre profecías, reencarnaciones y muchas otras cosas que ni se imaginan por lo que tengo algo de experiencia para explicar estos hechos… bueno regresando a mi idea; he conocido casos donde del mismo antepasado surgen varias ramas, es decir hay varias familias que descienden de la misma persona; y, en muchos de ellos cuando hay poderes de por medio, los mismos se dividen entre las familias descendientes, eso explicaría por qué los Blackwood son magos, y muy poderosos por cierto, y por qué la familia de Terra controla los elementos" – finalizó la mujer.

"Yo creo que Jessy tiene razón, en Azarath conocí casos parecidos y al final las explicaciones eran las mismas; de hecho si pudieron ver bien, esos sujetos que mataron a Andrew no pudieron controlar el poder al final, lo cual indica que es una energía que debe manejarse bajo lazos de sangre y si no eres descendiente del sujeto indicado jamás podrás dominarla" – añadió Raven.

Terra escuchó atentamente la explicación que daban los demás y no pudo dejar de notar todas las implicaciones que ellas tenían; pero había una sola cosa que la hacía estar alegre por encima de todo; hasta ese día la rubia pensaba que sus padres la habían abandonado porque era un estorbo o porque no la querían, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su padre dio su vida por protegerla y que su madre prefirió alejarse de ella a exponerla a semejante peligro; y no sólo era eso, existía la posibilidad de que su madre estuviera viva y eso era algo que la llenaba de felicidad y esperanza; pero un punto ensombrecía todo, si la otra parte de las profecías era cierta, era obvia la razón por la cual esos sujetos la quería destruir, ella era la única capaz de detener a Zarth, pero apenas si lograba dominar la tierra, ¿cómo sería capaz de controlar los otros tres elementos?

"Connor, tienes que saber que yo no tengo ese dominio que mostró mi padre y el otro guerrero, apenas si logro controlar la tierra decentemente" – dijo Terra.

"Pero allá en la Orden pudiste dominar el fuego" – dijo Chico Bestia tratando de animarla.

"Sí, pero no tengo idea de cómo hice eso… si me enfrentara a ese ser ahora de seguro terminaría muerta" – añadió la rubia.

"Pues es hora de que este primo lejano te dé algunas lecciones ¿te parece?" – preguntó Connor.

"¿De verdad harías eso por mí?"

"Sí, pero no estés tan alegre aún; yo soy muy exigente y duro como profesor, vas a sufrir como nunca y de seguro me rogarás que pare muchas veces, pero si de verdad deseas explotar tu potencial te garantizo que lo harás" – dijo el mago sonriendo.

"¡Pues ya verás que seré la mejor alumna que hayas tenido!" – Dijo Terra al tiempo que se ponía de pie en un postura militar – "Chicos mi madre está viva, ¿saben lo que significa eso? Ella está allá afuera en alguna parte y es mi deber encontrarla, ella ha hecho bastante por mí y se lo debo" – añadió de forma alegre – "Pero primero quiero perfeccionar mis poderes, no quiero que la muerte de mi padre haya sido en vano; el murió para que yo tuviera una oportunidad, la cual casi pierdo por haberme unido a Slade y haber terminado dentro de esa estatua; pero ahora todo será diferente, él estará orgulloso de mí" – concluyó mostrando determinación en el rostro.

"¡Ese es el espíritu primita!" – Dijo Connor sonriente tratando de hacer que la tensión terminara de mermar – "Hay mucho que hacer y el tiempo no es nuestro aliado en estos momentos, creo que ahora lo mejor será que todos tomemos un merecido descanso que bien nos hace falta; mañana promete ser el comienzo de muchos días largos"

Los demás asintieron y pronto se habían ido a sus habitaciones; cada uno con sus propias ideas y pensamientos, pero todos con renovadas energías y esperanzas porque después de todo sí había una forma de derrotar a esos seres y había una posibilidad clara de salir airosos de esta nueva batalla. Cyborg trataba de poner sus ideas en orden para entender todo lo que había pasado, Robin y Starfire no paraban de discutir sobre todas las teorías y las posibilidades que ahora tenían de derrotar a Zarth y sus secuaces; Connor ayudó a Jessy a ir a su habitación; Raven decidió tratar de meditar un poco que bien le hacía falta; mientras que Chico Bestia acompañó a Terra a su cuarto. La rubia caminó en silencio y el joven verde no la quiso interrumpir, quizás era mejor dejar que ella asimilara por completo lo que había pasado.

"¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a mi madre?" – preguntó Terra.

"¡Claro! Cuenta con eso, tú y yo estamos unidos en las buenas y malas ¿Ok? Y no pienses ni por un instante que voy a dejarte sola en algo tan importante; cuando todo esto termine comenzaremos a buscarla, estoy seguro de que Connor y Jessy nos ayudarán también" – respondió Chico Bestia.

"Gracias; no sabes lo que significa eso para mí"

"Tú no estás sola, eres parte del equipo, siempre lo has sido, no te aísles de nosotros ¿sí? Todos estamos contigo y siempre te apoyaremos"

"Tienes razón, y ya verá ese primo mío que va a ser él quien termine diciendo que mejor sigamos otro día" – dijo Terra retomando su sonrisa.

"Espero que le patees el trasero a ese mago engreído"

"Cuenta con ello".

Ambos habían llegado a la habitación de la rubia por lo que era el momento de decir adiós, Chico Bestia le dio un pequeño beso a Terra y luego de despedirse se fue hasta su cuarto; la otra le vio alejarse y una vez que el joven verde entró a su habitación, la rubia entró a la suya.

"Esta vez no fallaré, es mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no la voy a desaprovechar" – se dijo a sí misma Terra mientras se acostaba en la cama.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor acompañó a Jessy a su cuarto y por primera vez no se percató de que Raven estaba siguiéndoles muy de cerca, claro que ese era el mismo camino que la chica cuervo tenía que seguir para ir a su habitación así que tenía que seguirles quisiera o no; el mago ayudó a Jessy a acostarse y luego de despedirla salió de la habitación; en ese momento Raven aprovechó para encararlo.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste en Nevermore, gracias por salvarme; lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero con todo esto no tuve la oportunidad" – dijo la joven con sinceridad.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, de hecho soy yo quien te debe dar las gracias por haberme curado, de otro modo no estaría aquí ahora" – respondió el mago sonriente.

"Yo…" – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y se sonrojaron un poco; era evidente que había mucho más que agradecimiento entre ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

"Oye, bueno como tú eres… bueno tú eres hechicera ¿no? Pues me preguntaba sí… sí tú…" – empezó a decir el chico.

"¿Si quiero practicar un poco contigo?" – terminó Raven.

"¡Eso! Bueno es que me he dado cuenta de que manejas magia oscura y eso siempre me ha gustado… bueno si tú quieres claro… imagino que tendrás ya tu pareja te entrenamiento… o bueno… este"

"Me encantaría" – respondió la joven mientras se despedía rumbo a su habitación – "Por cierto, te recomiendo que entrenes mejor tu forma de invitar a salir a una chica; esta vez te ayudé un poco pero no te acostumbres" – terminó Raven con su voz característica mientras se reía un poco en silencio.

En ese momento la chica se percató de algo; desde lo ocurrido en Nevermore más de una vez sus emociones habían salido a flote y no había sucedido nada extraño con sus poderes; claro, ella las había reprimido rápido, pero igual era raro que ni siquiera se diera una pequeña manifestación; definitivamente era mejor que empezara a meditar cuanto antes… eran ya varias las preguntas sin respuesta que la joven tenía y por supuesto que lo primero que tenía en su cabeza era tener una pequeña charla con cierta emoción en traje tornasol. Connor esperó a que Raven cerrara la puerta de su habitación para él cerrar la suya; el mago se sentó en su cama sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, apenas si pudo construir una oración de forma coherente mientras trataba de invitar a Raven a entrenar. ¿Sería posible que ese pequeño gusto que sentía se hubiera convertido en algo más? Connor no estaba seguro, al principio pensó que su reacción al salvarla había sido meramente un reflejo, pero ahora no creía lo mismo. Aunque si había algo que el chico tenía claro, era que iba a llegar al fondo de ese asunto costase lo que costase.

"Ya veremos si el mañana me trae las respuesta que busco" – se dijo Connor a sí mismo antes de acostarse.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven cerró la puerta de su habitación y luego sacó un pequeño espejo de sus ropas, por suerte la chica lo llevaba consigo casi todo el tiempo, de otro modo habría sido más complicado hacer lo que tenía en mente; la joven apagó las luces de la habitación y luego de ponerse cómoda empezó a meditar.

"Azarath Mythrion Zynthos. Azarath Mythrion Zynthos"

En ese momento, la chica tomó el espejo y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente al tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras con mayor intensidad; Raven continuó con la rutina hasta que de pronto se encontró en Nevermore; pero ni bien había llegado cuando una de sus emociones le habló.

"Sé que quieres hablar conmigo así que te evité la molestia de llamarme… hablemos" – dijo una Raven vestida con un traje tornasol.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿No tienes una idea? Tú sabes quién soy, pero aún no estás dispuesta a aceptarlo por lo que veo"

"Estoy más dispuesta de lo que crees, pero necesito respuestas y necesito que sean claras"

"Bien, bien, ya que insistes; mi nombre es Amor"

Raven tomó unos instantes para similar aquello; la chica ya tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de eso, pero de un modo u otro esperaba ser desmentida llegado el momento, ya tenía muchos problemas para reprimir sus emociones y controlar sus poderes sin tener que lidiar con semejante inquilina; no obstante, ahora estaba segura de lo que pasaba y todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

"¿Por qué no tienes un color definido?"

"Porque yo reflejo todas tus emociones del mismo modo en que reflejo todos los colores, el amor genera alegría, timidez, pereza, inteligencia, valentía; obviamente también puede generar rencor, avaricia y furia si es mal empleado o si se sufre por él"

"¿Por qué no he perdido el control de mis poderes en los momentos en que dejé salir mis emociones?"

"Vaya, veo que haces las preguntas correctas, eso me alegra; verás, antes no tenías un verdadero balance aquí adentro" – dijo Amor al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza con el dedo índice de la mano derecha – "Y eso se debía a que todas tus emociones vivían en una eterna lucha por controlarte, eso te obligaba a reprimirlas a todas para poder manejar tus poderes; ahora las cosas han cambiado porque he logrado traer la armonía a este lugar, ahora ya no hay peleas para tener el control e incluso furia ha aceptado que estoy por encima de ella"

"¿Furia ha hecho eso?"

"Bueno, realmente al principio no quería, pero no subestimes el poder del amor… puedo llegar a ser muy convincente" – dijo Amor riéndose.

"Creo que puedo imaginarlo" – dijo Raven dejando escapar una sonrisa.

"¿No me has preguntado por qué aparecí aquí lo cual me parece extraño?"

"Creo que esa era la única pregunta cuya respuesta sabía"

"Esto va a ser el inicio de una larga amistad" – dijo Amor mientras le ofrecía la mano a Raven.

Amor esperaba que la chica le devolviera el gesto, pero la otra fue hasta ella y la abrazó muy fuerte; la emoción sabía que Raven deseaba hablar con ella antes de tomar una decisión, en el fondo la chica cuervo quería saber si reprimirla o no y Amor se alegraba de que hubiera decidido no hacerlo.

"No te vas a arrepentir de esto, te lo aseguro"

"Eso espero, no quiero que las cosas terminen mal y menos ahora con tanto en juego"

"No seas tonta, si él está loco por ti; ¿No lo viste cuando te invitó a entrenar? Pobrecito, daba pena el chico" – dijo Amor sin parar de reír.

"No seas cruel con él, después de todo sólo estaba un poco nervioso"

"¿Un poco? Yo tenía miedo de que le diera un ataque cardíaco"

"Por eso me hiciste ayudarle ¿verdad?"

"Exacto, debes concederme que lo necesitaba; además, tú estabas deseosa por tener esta conversación y si nos poníamos a esperarle creo que aún estuvieras frente a su cuarto" – continuó Amor sonriente.

"Gracias"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas por descubrir y con el tiempo verás que podrás manejar mejor tus poderes, además el traje blanco me gusta más que el azul así que no te preocupes, déjame tener una nueva charla con Furia y verás cómo te pongo a la moda"

"No seas mala con ella, después de todo es parte de mí"

"Pero más le vale saber quién manda ahora" – respondió Amor bromeando – "Espero podamos hablar de nuevo pronto, dulces sueños"

Amor se despidió de Raven y salió volando en busca de cierta emoción vestida de rojo oscuro para recordarle un par de cosas de interés público. La chica cuervo decidió salir y pronto estuvo de regreso en su cuarto; al principio tuvo intenciones de acostarse, pero luego optó por ir a la ventana a respirar un poco de aire puro; el cielo estaba estrellado y una enorme luna se podía divisar en el medio. La joven contempló por un largo rato el paisaje manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios; definitivamente lo que decían las novelas se quedaba corto respecto a la realidad, aunque si algo quedaba claro era que no había nada como estar enamorada.

_¿Cómo serán los entrenamientos de Terra? ¿Podrá perfeccionar sus poderes la rubia? ¿Tendrá Raven el traje blanco de nuevo? ¿Aprenderá Connor cómo invitar a salir a una chica? No se pierdan en próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, ya este capítulo está terminado, sé que fueron puras explicaciones y teoría tras teoría, pero era tiempo de comenzar a develar el misterio para que todos sepamos de qué va todo esto je, je, je, je. Espero que no se hayan enredado más '''''

Ya sabemos le que le espera a la pobre Terra y vamos a ver si su "primo" la trata bien en los entrenamientos; ya se vio un poco más de Connor y Raven; claro que también hubo algo de Chico Bestia y Terra (no se preocupen, ya vendrá más de Robin y Starfire) Este capítulo fue de transición y ya a historia está entrando en su etapa culminante así que espero sigan en sintonía y no se olviden; nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	10. ¿Pesadillas?

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 10**

"**¿Pesadillas?"**

Los titanes se encontraban en el suelo malheridos, la sangre cubría sus cuerpos y apenas si podían moverse, incluso Connor estaba con una rodilla en el piso acusando las consecuencias de los ataques recibidos; sólo una persona se mantenía en pie, una chica rubia de ojos azules era la única que aún continuaba en el combate. Pero ni siquiera ella con su poder era rival para el oponente contra quien en ese momento luchaban.

"Ni siquiera estás cerca de manejar tus poderes de forma decente, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que teniendo ese nivel tan mediocre podrías derrotarme?" – dijo Zarth al tiempo que aparecía detrás de la chica para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Terra cayó al suelo pesadamente y el guerrero aterrizó junto a ella – "Es una pena que la elegida para enfrentarme en esta ocasión haya sido una luchadora de segunda, eres demasiado débil para manejar la energía que llevas dentro; yo esperaba un combate digno de mí, pero eres demasiado patética para darme eso" – sentenció Zarth al tiempo que le lanzaba un poderoso ataque de energía a la rubia quien no pudo detenerlo por lo que al recibir el impacto salió disparada varios metros.

La sangre corría por la boca de Terra y ya la chica sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, pero no podía rendirse, no era el momento de hacerlo, ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera ahora? Él y su madre habían hecho enormes sacrificios para darle esa oportunidad y por su ineptitud el mundo estaría a merced de ese sujeto para siempre.

"Eres una infeliz e inmadura, debiste quedarte dentro de esa estatua y dejar que te destruyeran, pero no te preocupes, ya voy a resolver eso"

Zarth lanzó un poderoso ataque en contra de la rubia quien intentó detenerlo en vano, la onda era demasiado poderosa para ella y Terra terminó siendo vaporizada por la luz…

En ese momento una luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar e instantes después un grito se dejó oír en la casa de Connor… Terra estaba llena de sudor y con desesperación miraba en todas las direcciones de su cuarto para cerciorarse que de verdad todo había sido una pesadilla; instantes después alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su cuarto…

"Terra ¿estás bien? Escuché el grito" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Estoy bien, bueno eso creo… sólo fue una pesadilla" – dijo Terra entreabriendo la puerta – "No te preocupes, estoy bien, en un momento bajo a desayunar"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, descuida, no fue nada"

"Bien, pero baja pronto sino vendré a buscarte"

"Bien, bien, al menos deja que me vista ¿no? No pretenderás que baje en pijama, cielos" – finalizó Terra al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Chico Bestia no se había percatado de que Terra no estaba usando su uniforme de titán sino que vestía un pijama de dos piezas de color rosados y varios adornos que el joven verde no atinó a reconocer debido al poco tiempo que pudo verlos.

"Claro, claro, tú vístete yo te espero abajo" – respondió Chico Bestia sonrojado al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven se había despertado temprano ese día y se encontraba meditando, pero esta vez su expresión no era del todo inexpresiva, en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa se podía observar; era como si en el lugar que estuviese la chica estuviera divirtiéndose mucho a costa de alguien. Y no era para menos, en Nevermore la chica cuervo estaba observando a la Raven en traje tornasol mirarse en un espejo y cambiar desesperadamente entre las ropas azules y blancas.

"Ahora lo he visto todo…" – dijo Raven fingiendo aburrimiento.

"No puedo crees que prefieras el azul… es horrible, sin mencionar que no está a la moda… estoy segura de que a Connor no le gustará" – dijo Amor resolutiva.

"Pues hasta ahora no ha mostrado desagrado por él y jamás me ha importado estar a la moda" – contestó Raven sin inmutarse.

"Y jamás has tenido novio" – atajó Amor.

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contraataque de la otra, pero pronto retomó el control de sí misma.

"Antes no podía darme el lujo de mostrar emociones, ello significaba perder el control de mis poderes"

"Claro, es que olvidé que luego de derrotar a Trigón y liberarte de su influencia eras la alegría en persona" – dijo Amor con sarcasmo.

"Pues digamos que me gusta mi personalidad, además Furia no se ha ido de aquí, ella sigue siendo parte de mí, es sólo que ahora es una manifestación de mí misma y no de él"

"Tonterías, simplemente no estaba yo por aquí, ¿Qué me dices de contemplar el cielo estrellado con una amplia sonrisa?" – Dijo Amor y Raven se sonrojó de nuevo – "¡Ajá! Lo admites ¿no? Te está gustando mostrar tus emociones y eso no es malo; y hablando de malo, volviendo a lo del anticuado traje azul yo…"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, te informo que quien manda aquí soy yo y si digo que el traje azul se queda, pues se queda; además, ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo en primer lugar?" – Dijo Raven mostrando carácter – "La meditación se terminó" – añadió al tiempo que se iba.

"¡No huyas! ¡Ese traje es del siglo pasado! ¡Tenemos un chico que conquistar!" – gritó Amor enfadada.

Raven estaba observando con mucho detenimiento su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, la chica miraba su traje, se quitaba la capucha y se la ponía de nuevo, era como si le estuviera dando una inspección de control de calidad a sus ropas; inmediatamente después la joven se quedó pensativa, era como si se debatiera en lo que quería hacer, finalmente el color de sus ropas cambió de azul a blanco y la mujer se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

"Una vez no creo que haga daño; no tengo nada que perder… pero si a él no le gusta, alguien va a sufrir mucho aquí dentro" – dijo Raven un poco para sí misma un poco para alguien más mientras se tocaba la cabeza con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Pronto todos estaban en el comedor esperando ansiosos el desayuno, el mago se había levantado mucho más temprano para cocinarles a todos; después de todo él era el anfitrión y con problemas o no, lo cortés no quita lo valiente; Terra estaba sentada al lado de Chico Bestia, el joven verde estaba saltando de emoción por lo bien que olía lo que preparaba el mago y la rubia estaba aparentando calma aunque aún no podía quitarse de su cabeza aquellas imágenes. Cyborg estaba del otro lado de Garfield y ya tenía un tenedor y un cuchillo en la mano para atacar a discreción los panqueques, el aroma era demasiado bueno y ya el chico mitad humano mitad robot empezaba a mostrarse impaciente. Robin y Starfire estaban del otro lado de la mesa al frente de los demás; el líder de los titanes se hallaba sonriente pues hace mucho que no tenían una comida como aquella en la Torre, primero porque nadie negaba las facultades de Chef de Connor y segundo porque por primera vez estaban todos reunidos disfrutando del momento; la pelirroja se encontraba también muy contenta por la alegría que residía en todos, desde que aquel lío empezara era la primera vez que de verdad podían sentarse a la mesa a disfrutar de una comida como la familia que eran. Jessy estaba al lado de la Tamaraniana y su semblante denotaba que ya estaba bastante recuperada, la mujer al principio quiso ayudar a su amigo, pero el mago insistió en que era mejor que descansara para reponerse del todo y que él solo podía hacer el trabajo. Pronto unos pasos se dejaron escuchar y todos sabían que los mismos no podían ser sino de Raven pues era la única que faltaba.

"Paciencia, no comentes nada del traje, actúa normal" – pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía al comedor – "Hola chicos" – les saludó una vez allí, su rostro reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Los titanes se quedaron paralizados al ver a la chica cuervo; ellos tenían entendido que seguiría usando su traje antiguo, pero ahora allí estaba ante ellos vistiendo aquellas ropas de color blanco que tanto intimidaban a uno de ellos.

"Ok, ok, ahora esto es extraño" – empezó Chico Bestia el tiempo que se ponía de pie e inspeccionaba a Raven minuciosamente – "¿Dónde quedó ese discurso de que el azul es tu color favorito y todo eso?" – concluyó el chico.

"Se supone que después de ese comentario tan gracioso debo reírme ¿cierto? Ja, ja; espero estés feliz" – Dijo Raven con sarcasmo a manera de respuesta – "El azul es mi color favorito, pero eso no quiere decir que el blanco no me guste"

Connor en ese momento giró en redondo para servir la comida y se quedó helado al ver a Raven con su nuevo traje; el mago tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no tirar los panqueques al suelo y por mantener la compostura; aunque el chico no pudo evitar que el rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

"Estás bellísima" – dijo Blackwood antes de que siquiera se percatara de todo el público que les observaba.

Ahora fue el turno de Raven de sonrojarse entera e incluso para Jessy, que apenas tenía horas despierta, se hizo evidente lo que había entre el par de hechiceros; sólo alguien miraba a los dos chicos con suma curiosidad y muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué ellos se sonrojan al verse? ¿También son novios? Porque tú y yo nos sonrojamos al vernos y somos novios, ¿no es cierto?" – dijo Starfire, las últimas palabras dirigidas a Robin quien casi se ahoga con la comida al escucharlas.

Ahora fuel turno del chico maravilla de quedarse sin habla, todas las miradas de pronto se habían desviado de los magos y se dirigían a él; Robin empezó a ver a todos lados rezando para que el momento pasara pero los demás seguían mirándola a la espera de una respuesta. No obstante, fue Jessy la primera en hablar…

"Esto no es justo, yo me perdí todos los romances, no, no es justo; la próxima vez que nos encontremos a un grupo de héroes guapos tú te quedas en la biblioteca y yo voy a ayudarles, ¿Entendido?" – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Connor y fingiendo enfado.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y de pronto las situaciones embarazosas quedaron olvidadas, el mago sirvió la comida y en minutos ya los presentes se hallaban disfrutando de aquella delicia; el día prometía ser muy duro y por lo menos era una ventaja iniciarlo con buen pie.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Connor estaba en una habitación amplia dentro de la casa; los demás aún seguían comiendo como locos, pero él ya estaba satisfecho y había decidido tratar de relajarse un poco; había muchas cosas por hacer en esos momentos y nada mejor que estar completamente descansado para iniciarlas; el chico tenía una guitarra acústica en brazos y rasgaba algunos acordes aislados, la música siempre tenía una buena influencia en él y le ayudaba a perderse del mundo al menos por unos instantes; fue entonces cuando una voz le sacó de su letargo.

"¿Puedo entrar? Quedamos en entrenar juntos si no lo has olvidado" – dijo Raven.

"Claro, claro, no quise interrumpir tu comida, por eso no te llamé"

"Entiendo… sonaba muy bien lo que tocabas" – añadió la hechicera.

"Gracias, aunque no tocaba nada en particular; mis padres siempre me ponían piezas clásicas cuando pequeño y poco a poco le fui tomando el gusto a la música, ahora es una vía casi infalible para concentrarme y meditar" – dijo el chico algo triste.

"Por tu cara imagino que les extrañas" – dijo la mujer al tiempo que se disponía a meditar.

Ni siquiera él mismo supo por qué, pero en ese momento Connor decidió abrirse por entero y hacer cómplice a Raven de sus más profundos dolores; el chico le contó cómo su familia desde generaciones ancestrales estaba formada por magos negros y cómo sus padres intentaron por todos los medios que él se uniera a la Orden del Caos siguiendo el legado de la dinastía; pronto llegó al punto donde fue desterrado de casa debido a esa "rebeldía" de no querer seguir las directrices familiares y cómo había vagado errante desde entonces hasta que llegó a la Orden de la Oscuridad donde nuevamente sintió que tenía un hogar… La mujer escuchó el relato en silencio y muchas emociones la embargaron; Raven sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarle cuando vio lágrimas en su rostro, pero decidió controlar aquel impulso al menos por el momento.

"Siento haber desconfiado de ti" – fue la respuesta de la hechicera.

"No tengo nada que disculparte, como dije antes, no me he comportado como un verdadero aliado y reconozco que yo habría tenido mis dudas de estar en tu lugar"

"Tú me has contado tu historia sin yo preguntarte… es justo que ahora conozcas la mía…" – indicó Raven.

Connor intentó decirle que no era necesario y que esa no había sido su intención, pero la joven no le hizo caso y empezó su relato desde las circunstancias de su nacimiento pasando por la naturaleza de sus poderes y emociones, luego contó brevemente el episodio de Malchior y finalmente terminó con la batalla que habían tenido contra su padre donde el mundo casi se acaba; pero ni bien la mujer terminó de hablar cuando una pregunta asaltó su mente.

"¿Por qué ustedes no intervinieron esa vez? Nosotros hemos luchado con muchos enemigos y entiendo que quizás no era necesaria su ayuda; pero contra Trigón era diferente, la Tierra entera estaba en peligro" – preguntó Raven.

"Nosotros sabíamos que ustedes saldrían victoriosos; si lees con atención las profecías originales podrás encontrar entre los manuscritos que no leí ayer un relato sobre cómo el padre y la hija se enfrentaría en una batalla final por la salvación del planeta"

"Pero ¿cómo sabes tú eso si no habías leído esas profecías antes?"

"Jack nos lo indicó cuando ese ser apareció; nosotros no fuimos afectados por su poder porque nuestra energía también viene de la Oscuridad y muchos quisimos ir a la batalla, por esa razón él decidió revelar ese extracto para mantenernos calmados a la espera del desenlace" – respondió Connor – "Una vez les dije que nuestros asuntos no eran asunto de ustedes, pues en esa ocasión fue al contrario; sus asuntos no eran los nuestros. Sé que no es la mejor forma de pensar, pero cuando entré a la orden juré seguir sus directrices y siempre lo he hecho; incluso ahora estoy luchando por desenmascarar a ese miserable para que no siga usando nuestra organización para sus propios fines… Aunque desde que les conozco a ustedes he aprendido que hay lineamientos que deben ser mejorados, uno no debe abandonar a los amigos en los momentos de dificultad" – finalizó el joven.

Raven iba a decir algo más pero la expresión de melancolía en el rostro del otro la detuvo, su corazón se aceleró y muchas emociones luchaban por salir de ella, pero la hechicera luchó por controlarlas aunque ya la meditación no estaba funcionando, por lo que la joven decidió retirarse.

"Disculpa por arruinar tu sesión, no fue intencional; te prometo que la próxima vez será mejor… claro eso si de verdad quieres meditar de nuevo conmigo" – dijo Connor dedicándole una sonrisa.

"No fue eso lo que quise decir, yo…" – empezó Raven al tiempo que se acercaba a él algo apenada.

"Espero sepas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer ahora" – fue la respuesta del joven.

Connor tomó en brazos a Raven y la besó con ternura pero intensamente; los sentimientos fluían a borbotones de su ser y ya no quería hacer más esfuerzos por reprimirlos; si de verdad ella no sentía nada por él al menos quería robarle ese beso y recordar la sensación por el resto de su vida. Al principio Raven quedó paralizada por la acción del mago, la joven no sabía qué hacer, todo en su cabeza era caos en aquellos momentos; sin embargo, pronto una chica vestida de tornasol puso las cosas en orden y dio un pequeño empujón para que aquello terminara bien. La hechicera correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y luego se dedicó a corresponder el beso que estaba recibiendo; el mago se percató de aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz. Pronto ambos se separaron y fue él quien habló.

"Yo… la verdad es que… entiendo si tú…"

"Ya, no digas nada, creo que después de lo que ha pasado las cosas están claras entre nosotros"

"Te quiero Raven y juro que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario" – dijo el mago resolutivo.

"Yo también te quiero" – dijo Raven al tiempo que se lanzaba nuevamente a sus brazos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Todos se hallaban en el exterior de la residencia para tratar de entrenar un poco, el mago les indicó que le siguieran hacia una zona que él mismo había acondicionado; el lugar no tenía árboles ni césped y era lo suficientemente amplio como para que varios grupos combatieran cómodamente; fue entonces cuando los grupos se formaron: Connor entrenaría con Terra, Robin con Starfire y Cyborg con Chico Bestia; Jessy les dijo a los demás que no quería participar y pronto el mago se reunión con ella.

"Vamos Jessy, si no empiezas a entrenar nunca te recuperarás del todo" – dio Blackwood.

"Sabes que mis poderes no están a la altura de ninguno de ustedes, no quiero hacer el ridículo" – dijo Jessy.

"Entrena conmigo; es sólo una práctica no una batalla a muerte" – dijo Raven al tiempo que se unía a ellos.

"Está bien, está bien, pero te advierto que no soy la mejor compañera de práctica, seguro terminarás aburrida" – contestó Jessy.

"Eso no lo creo, vamos" – refutó la otra.

Instantes después todos empezaron a entrenar; en una de las esquinas de aquella área Terra estaba encima de una roca y se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Connor quien pronto le lanzó un hechizo de flechas para luego desaparecer; la rubia evadió el ataque, pero no se percató de que el mago había aparecido a su espalda, lo siguiente que supo la joven fue que estaba cayendo rápidamente al suelo; por suerte Terra tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para llamar a la piedra que le servía de base con el fin de que la atrapara y así pasó. La rubia hizo que la roca ascendiera y pronto estuvo al mismo nivel de altura que el mago y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

"Nada mal, pero debes aprender a usar tu instinto y tus reflejos dentro del combate no sólo para salvar tu vida" – dijo Connor – "Recuerda que nos vamos a enfrentar a un ser excesivamente poderoso y despiadado, yo simplemente te empujé de la roca, él te hubiera vaporizado" – concluyó el mago.

Terra apretó sus puños con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia no puedo evitar que las imágenes de su sueño regresaran en ese momento y aquello fue como el detonante de su carácter; Connor tenía razón, apenas estaban practicando y él pudo encontrar un flanco claro de ataque en las primeras de cambio; la chica se arregló el cabello y se prometió que aquello no pasaría de nuevo; esta vez estaría preparada.

"Estoy lista" – dijo Terra.

"Continuemos entonces"

Connor de inmediato le lanzó un poderoso ataque de energía y a continuación desapareció; la rubia se movió a un costado para evadir la técnica y nuevamente quedó a merced del hechicero quien había aparecido a su lado; esta vez Connor decidió que empujarla no era suficiente por lo que golpeó a la chica con un pequeño ataque de energía el cual hizo que Terra comenzara a caer a suelo; pronto Blackwood pudo ver que la rubia impactaría irremediablemente contra el piso por lo que voló a toda velocidad para atraparla.

"Eso no era lo que esperaba Terra; en un combate de verdad contra alguien que puede desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad, dedicarse simplemente a evadir los ataques no es la estrategia más sabia" – indicó Connor una vez que dejó a la chica en el suelo.

"Yo… lo siento" – dijo Terra apenada con él y furiosa consigo misma; nuevamente el mago tenía razón ¿Cómo ella pretendía enfrentarse a un hechicero tan poderoso como Zarth si ni siquiera era capaz de darle pelea a un mago aliado en un entrenamiento?

"Sentirlo no es suficiente; tienes que superarte y aprender a manejar tus poderes, dominar la Tierra sólo es parte del proceso, tienes que llegar al punto donde tú puedes confiar plenamente en tus habilidades; la fortaleza de uno no reside en cuánto poder tengas sino en cuánto confíes en el que tienes" – explicó Blackwood.

La chica asintió en silencio y se colocó en guardia, pero esta vez Connor le dijo el entrenamiento físico había terminado y que ahora era el momento de comenzar a trabajar en sacar a flote el resto de sus poderes; el mago sabía que la rubia tenía un control aceptable sobre uno de los elementos, pero para vencer a Zarth hacía falta más que eso, era necesario que la persona tuviera pleno control sobre los 4.

"El poder de los elementos yace en tu interior Terra, siempre ha estado contigo, ahora es tiempo de dejarlo salir; tiene que fluir desde tu interior hacia fuera" – indicó Blackwood al tiempo que Terra cerraba los ojos y se concentraba – "Coloca tus manos en posición de rezo pero sin unirlas y concentra tu energía en el espacio que dejes entre ellas; usa tu mente para visualizar la energía encerrada entre tus palmas; piensa en uno de los elementos que no sea la tierra e imagina cómo fluye a través de ti hasta tus manos"

La rubia puso todo su empeño en acatar al pie de la letra las instrucciones del otro y comenzó a imaginar el fuego, la rubia recordó el ataque que había realizado en la misión de rescate y tomó eso como base para imaginar dicha energía fluir hasta sus manos; pronto Terra perdió noción del tiempo y del espacio y sólo estaba concentrada en que el fuego fluyera a través de su ser; poco a poco la joven empezó a sentir como una onda de calor emanaba de su cuerpo y cómo la misma se concentraba en sus manos; incluso los demás que entrenaban decidieron poner un lado a las prácticas para observar a su compañera; de pronto una onda de energía emanó de la rubia y cuando los demás volvieron a verla la chica estaba flotando en el aire con todo su cabello erizado y entre sus manos se observaba una pequeña flama. Los titanes quedaron enormemente sorprendidos por aquello y Connor no ocultaba su complacencia, fue entonces cuando Terra abrió los ojos y pudo ver a todos sus amigos rodeándola con las bocas abiertas por lo que ella acababa de hacer, luego la rubia miró sus manos y vio el fuego entre ellas, esto la sorprendió un poco e hizo que su concentración se rompiera; de inmediato la flama desapareció y la joven cayó al suelo.

"Lo siento, creo que me exalté un poco" – dijo Terra al tiempo que se ponía de pie – "No puedo creer que yo hice eso" – añadió.

"¡¡¡Eso fue increíble Terra! Creo que es hora de buscarte un nombre más acorde con tu estilo; quizás 'La Diosa de los Elementos' o quizás 'Elementa' o mejor 'Aqualada'… no, ese ya está registrado" – empezó a decir Chico Bestia emocionado.

"Cuando creo que lo he visto todo de ti vienes y me sorprendes…" – cortó Raven con su voz característica y mucho fastidio – "Si alguna vez quiero escuchar ideas estúpidas recuérdame avisarte Chico Bestia" – concluyó la hechicera.

"Tienes un enorme potencial amiga, sólo tienes que seguir practicando" – dijo Robin.

"¡¡Boo-yaa! Espera un poco Zarth, pronto los titanes iremos a patear tu mágico trasero" – añadió Cyborg.

"Felicidades Terra, estoy segura de que pronto podrás controlar todo tu poder" – indicó Jessy.

"¡Qué bueno amiga Terra! ¡Esa demostración estuvo genial y merece un abrazo de alegría!" – gritó Starfire al tiempo que empezaba a asfixiar a la rubia con otro de sus típicos abrazos.

"Eh, gracias… Star, Star ya no puedo respirar" – dijo la rubia con dificultad.

"Je, je, lo siento" – dijo la pelirroja apenada.

"Estuviste excelente Terra, la energía fluye en ti libremente; apenas en la primera sesión ya pudiste controlarla, bueno al menos empezar a hacerlo" – terminó corrigiéndose el mago – "Pero no nos dejemos llevar por el triunfalismo, esto es apenas el principio de todo, aún tienes mucho que aprender"

La rubia asintió contenta y los demás decidieron continuar con sus prácticas mientras Connor y Terra seguían concentrados en aquel ejercicio, aún había mucho camino por recorrer antes de siquiera pensar en enfrentarse a aquel ser…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Un fuerte temblor sacudía el lugar donde segundos antes estaban todos combatiendo a Zarth, fuertes descargas eléctricas se dejaban ver y en el lugar donde antes estaba el malvado guerrero ahora una especie de portal se estaba abriendo; ninguno de los presentes sabía qué hacer, Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera Raven tenía una explicación razonable para eso fenómeno aunque un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y la chica cuervo sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver que Terra y Connor tenían una expresión resolutiva en el rostro.

"Esto debe terminar aquí y ahora; el sacrificio debe hacerse" – dijo Terra con seriedad.

"Veo que las memorias también han llegado a ti" – dijo Connor suspirando abatido.

"Gar… yo… no sé cómo decir esto, pero…" – empezó a decir la rubia mientras Chico Bestia comenzaba a preocuparse en serio temiendo lo peor – "La destrucción de Zarth ha abierto un portal hacia algo mucho peor y no podemos permitir que ese demonio llegue a este mundo, sólo un sacrificio puede sellarlo… la sangre del verdugo debe ser derramada…" – finalizó Terra con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Terra ¡No! No puedes sacrificarte… No de nuevo, ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! Vivos tenemos una oportunidad, no me hagas esto de nuevo, ¡Tiene que haber algún modo!" – gritó el joven verde ante la estupefacción de los demás.

En ese momento, Connor dio un paso al frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruptura espacio temporal, Terra quedó sorprendida ante el gesto del mago quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo a nadie de asimilar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; fue entonces cuando Blackwood se detuvo y giró para ver a los otros.

"Ya son demasiados los sacrificios que has hecho y vivido Terra, es tiempo de que un nuevo futuro se abra para ti; actúa con sabiduría y espero que las cosas vayan mejor en tu vida de ahora en adelante" – empezó Connor mirando a la rubia para luego girar y observar a Raven – "La sangre del verdugo debe derramarse y esa sangre no sólo corre por las venas de Terra sino que también corre por las mías; lamento que las cosas terminen de este modo y de verdad hubiera querido tener un futuro diferente… un futuro a tu lado, no me olvides nunca y esto lo hago por ti, para que tú puedas vivir y disfrutar de una hermosa vida como mereces. Te amo Raven" – concluyó el mago para luego cortar sus brazos con una pequeña descarga de energía y correr a toda velocidad hacia el portal mientras la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo, al final el mago se lanzó a través de la anomalía y un nuevo resplandor cegó a todos… cuando la luz se apagó no quedaba rastros ni del portal ni de Connor…

"No, no puede ser, esto no está pasando, no puede ser, ¡NOOOOOO!" – empezó a gritar Raven mientras miraba al cielo y extendía sus brazos.

La mujer se incorporó rápidamente y se llevó las manos a la cara; gruesas lágrimas cubrían su rostro y su corazón aún estaba latiendo desaforadamente, la joven no podía describir la sensación estaba sintiendo en esos momentos; era como si el mundo se cayera y el piso donde estaba parada se desmoronara, un sentimiento de pérdida se apoderaba de todo su ser y la chica cuervo luchaba por serenarse y convencerse de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Por suerte Raven no había gritado por lo que nadie se enteró de lo que pasaba, o al menos eso creía ella; pronto la chica cuervo descubrió que no había estado tan callada mientras dormía después de todo.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Connor mientras tocaba la puerta – "Escuché ruidos en tu habitación y bueno vine a ver si te encontrabas…"

"Estoy bien, sólo tuve un mal sueño, gracias por preocuparte"

"¿Seguro?"

"En serio, estoy bien"

"En ese caso trata de calmarte y descansa un poco aún es muy tarde y mañana nos espera otro día duro"

"Sí, lo sé; no te preocupes, hasta mañana"

La mujer esperó hasta escuchar que Connor se retiraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta; en ese momento, Raven salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y se dirigió a la biblioteca, había una larga investigación que la joven necesitaba hacer y cuanto antes la iniciara mejor.

"Han sucedido demasiadas cosas en mi vida como para saber que debo prestarle mucha atención a mis pesadillas; y, no tengo la menor intención de perderte Connor, necesito saber qué fue eso que vi y no descansaré hasta averiguarlo" – pensó Raven cuando entró en el recinto y empezó a buscar los pergaminos leídos por Jessy días atrás.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Muchos días habían pasado desde el primer entrenamiento y los avances que se iban haciendo eran cada vez más notorios; Raven había comenzado a emplear sus poderes de una forma diferente ahora que podía dejar fluir sus emociones y era evidente que su fuerza se había incrementado; Jessy poco a poco iba ganando confianza en sus habilidades y estaba demostrando que era una buena luchadora. Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Starfire y Robin estaban a plenitud de capacidad y en sus mentes estaba un solo objetivo: derrotar a Zarth. Terra ya podía controlar el fuego a voluntad y sus avances con el aire y el agua eran esperanzadores; la rubia era capaz de manipular el aire para elevarse a voluntad y su control sobre el agua cada vez era mejor. Connor por su parte no se quedaba atrás; él y la chica cuervo pasaban muchas horas meditando y entrenando juntos y ello se veía reflejado en sus poderes. Era cosa de tiempo antes de que se tomara la decisión de ir a enfrentar a Zarth y sus secuaces, pero aún era necesario perfeccionar algunas cosas; no obstante, ellos no sabían que pronto la situación dejaría de ser calmada… Todo el grupo estaba en la casa a excepción de Connor y Raven quienes de nuevo habían decidido meditar un poco en un lago cercano a la casa que cautivó a la hechicera la primera vez que le vio. Los dos estaban en la posición de loto sus ojos cerrados y sus mentes enfocadas en evolucionar su energía; pero de pronto varias explosiones se dejaron escuchar y ambos salieron de su letargo mostrando preocupación en el resto… no había dudas de que aquel sonido provenía de la casa. Los dos magos volaron a toda velocidad hacia la residencia y al llegar pudieron ver a los demás enfrascados en una ruda batalla; era obvio que uno de los grupos de búsqueda que habían enviado acababa de dar con su paradero. Pero lo que a Connor le sorprendió era que el mismo no estaba conformado por magos sino por Assasins, definitivamente aquello no era obra de Jack, al parecer Zarth había decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos; no cualquier mago podía tener tantos Assasins a sus órdenes, el grupo de ataque estaba formado por al menos diez y de seguro su misión era exterminarlos a todos.

"Debes tener cuidado Rae, esos seres son extremadamente inteligentes y poderosos" – dijo Connor.

"Lo tendré, pero ahora debemos ayudar a los demás" – respondió Raven quien en ese momento vestía su traje azul.

Chico Bestia estaba transformado en un velociraptor y había logrado poner fuera de combate a uno de los agresores al morderle, pero de inmediato otro de ellos le descargó un ataque de electricidad que envió al titán a varios metros de distancia; aquel gesto encolerizó a Terra quien se elevó para encarar al atacante para luego arrojarle una llamarada de fuego; no obstante el Assasin desapareció y apareció detrás de la rubia, pero la chica lo estaba esperando y una roca enorme golpeó a la criatura enviándola al suelo. Aún quedaban ocho de ellos y al parecer estaban mucho más furiosos que antes; el primero de los seres voló a toda velocidad hacia Starfire quien reaccionó arrojándole varias bolas de energía que el otro evadió con facilidad para luego desaparecer. La pelirroja se elevó tratando de ponerse fuera de alcance, pero el asesino apareció por encima de ella para golpearla con un fuerte ataque de fuego que la arrojó pesadamente contra el suelo; casi de inmediato el Assasin se colocó en guardia para enfrentar a Jessy quien creó un remolino que luego lanzó contra él; la criatura desapareció y decidió reaparecer al lado de la chica, pero justo en ese momento una granada de luz le impactó en la espalda desintegrándolo.

"Buen tiro Robin" – dijo Jessy.

"Uno menos, quedan siete" – contestó el líder.

Otro de los Assasins estaba enfrentando a Cyborg quien le disparaba una y otra vez con su cañón láser; no obstante la criatura evadía los golpes con facilidad y pronto se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el titán quien rodó hacia un costado para evitar el golpe; el ser al ver que había fallado desapareció y apareció frente al otro quien dio un salto hacia atrás para luego disparar su cañón en contra del asesino quien no pudo evitar ser desintegrado al momento.

"¡Boo-yaa! Hace falta mucho más que unos sujetos mal vestidos para derrotar…" – empezó a decir Cyborg pero en ese momento un ataque de energía le alcanzo dejándole inconsciente.

"¡Demonios!" – Dijo Connor al ver que su oponente había derribado al titán – "Te has equivocado de pelea amigo, tu rival soy yo" – continuó al tiempo que le lanzaba un ataque de luz al Assasin.

La criatura se movió a un lado para evadir el golpe y de inmediato contraatacó con una llamarada de fuego; Blackwood desapareció y reapareció al otro extremo, pero el sicario le estaba esperando; sin embargo, antes de que la criatura iniciara el ataque fue alcanzada por un haz de energía negra que le destruyó.

"Me debes una" – dijo Raven sonriendo.

"No puedo creer cómo fui tan descuidado… gracias Rae" – dijo Connor apenado.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un par de Assasins aparecieron frente a ellos; ambos magos se miraron y de inmediato se colocaron en guardia.

"Azarath Mythrion ¡Zynthos!" – gritó Raven al tiempo que un ataque de energía oscura salía en contra de ambos sicarios.

Connor desapareció en ese momento y justo, cuando uno de las criaturas evadió el ataque, apareció a su lado para vaporizarla con un ataque de energía. El otro asesino se colocó frente a Raven dispuesto a enviarla al otro mundo, pero la hechicera adoptó su forma de alma lo cual sorprendió al sicario y un poderoso ataque surgió de su interior para acabar con la criatura.

"Dos menos, quedan tres" – dijo Connor al tiempo que se unía a su chica.

"Ya casi…"

"Raven, ¿Confías en mí?" – preguntó Connor en voz baja.

"Sí… pero…" – respondió la joven sorprendida.

Un poderoso ataque de energía pasó rozando la cabeza de la hechicera y el mismo impactó de lleno a un Assasin que estaba detrás de ella con intenciones de matarla; la criatura no pudo evadir la técnica y pronto quedó desintegrada.

"Eso fue…" – empezó Raven aún sorprendida.

"Estamos a mano" – dijo Connor sonriente.

Robin y Jessy estaban frente a frente con otro de los sicarios y de pronto la mujer lanzó dos rayos de energía en contra de la criatura la cual decidió probar su poder y detener el ataque con una llamarada de fuego; sin embargo, el chico maravilla estaba preparado para algo así y pronto dos bombas de luz hacían impacto en el ser destruyéndolo. La última criatura había decidido huir al ver cómo sus 9 compañeros terminaron destruidos en manos de aquel grupo de personas, pero ni bien estaba empezando a alejarse cuando dos mujeres aparecieron en el aire frente a él.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" – dijo Terra.

"De verdad eres un ser muy amable y queremos que te quedes" – añadió Starfire ya recuperada.

La Tamaraniana lanzó varias bolas de energía en contra del sicario quien desapareció para surgir detrás de la rubia, pero Terra contraatacó con una llamarada de fuego que también fue evadida por la criatura; esta vez, el Assasin apareció frente a la pelirroja y con un rápido movimiento le agarró los brazos para evitar que escapara.

"Para tu información, ¡Sólo mi chico me toca de ese modo!" – gritó la mujer al tiempo que un poderoso rayo de energía salía de sus ojos vaporizando al asesino.

Los titanes se reunieron en el interior de la residencia, el cansancio se notaba en sus rostros por la batalla que acaban de tener, pero en sus mentes estaba la idea de que aquello no era más que el principio de lo que se les venía encima. Por suerte no habían quedado testigos que revelaran su paradero, pero era cuestión de tiempo que los demás dieran con ellos por lo que la hora de actuar se acercaba…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Zarth estaba reunido con los maestros de las dos órdenes y en su rostro se reflejaba la frialdad de la resolución, al parecer su paciencia se había agotado y había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

"Ordenen a todos sus hombres que cesen la búsqueda de esos seres" – indicó el ser.

"Pero Maestro…" – empezó a decir Jack.

"¡Cierra la boca gusano insolente! Es evidente que tus patéticos esfuerzos por encontrar a 6 adolescentes, un mago y una bibliotecaria no han dado frutos; demasiado tiempo se ha perdido ya, y es hora de que tome este asunto en mis manos" – cortó Zarth – "Ha llegado la hora de hacer que esos insectos vengan a nosotros… ha llegado el momento de arrasar con esta ciudad y comenzar la conquista" – culminó el guerrero.

"Pero la llave aún está viva" – dijo John preocupado.

"No le voy a temer a una tonta adolescente que ni siquiera ha aprendido a controlar sus poderes; hemos retrasado el ataque demasiado tiempo, llegado el momento yo mismo me encargaré de enviar a esa chiquilla al otro mundo" – contestó Zarth al tiempo que los demás asentían en silencio – "Quiero a todo el mundo listo porque la toma de Jump City ha comenzado" – sentenció el mago.

_¿Qué harán los titanes ahora que Zarth ha decidido pasar a la ofensiva? ¿Realmente ellos están preparados para enfrentarlo? ¿Qué significado tienen los extraños sueños que aquejan a las dos chicas? ¿Alguien más se atreverá a tocar a Starfire después de hoy? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, un nuevo capítulo terminado, espero les haya gustado; sé que empezó un poco lento, pero aún quedaban cosas por desarrollar, pero al final sí hubo algo de acción. Ya Zarth se ha cansado de esperar y ha decidido iniciar el ataque a Jump City esto evidentemente acelerará varias decisiones, esperemos que nuestros amigos puedan detener la amenaza que se cierne sobre la ciudad. Mucha más acción en el próximo episodio así que sigan leyendo; nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	11. La Tormenta Luego de la Calma

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 11**

"**La Tormenta luego de la Calma"**

_Connor…_

Los titanes, Jessy y yo nos encontrábamos disfrutando de una buena cena preparada por mi mejor amiga, realmente estábamos encantados con la comida y era evidente que yo no era el único con buena sazón en el lugar. Todos estábamos un poco más descansados luego de la batalla que habíamos tenido horas atrás contra los Assasins de la Orden del Caos y tratábamos de disfrutar de un merecido descanso; evidentemente el momento de actuar se acercaba cada vez más, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de cuan pronto tendríamos que enfrentar a Zarth y sus tropas.

"Esta carne está simplemente deliciosa, de verdad que eres buena" – dijo Robin.

"Esto sabe muy parecido a los Sblorb de mi planeta, está muy sabroso amiga Jessy… ¡Se merece el abrazo de la alegría!" – gritó Starfire emocionada.

"No creo que sea necesario Star, ella ya sabe que te agrada su comida" – dijo Robin al tiempo que agarraba a la pelirroja de un brazo para impedir que asfixiara hasta la muerte a la amiga de Connor y esta escena hizo que todos los demás se rieran.

"Muchas gracias por tomarte de la molestia de hacerme un plato especial de tofu a mí" – agradeció Chico Bestia.

"Esgo esda mu geno" – añadió Terra sin parar de comer, lo cual hizo que las miradas de los presentes se dirigieran hacia la rubia – "¿Wue?" – preguntó la joven levantando la cara del plato y sin entender lo que pasaba.

"De verdad chicos, agradezco sus halagos, pero no creo que sea tan buena" – respondió Jessy sonriente.

"¿Buena? Eres la mejor cocinera que hemos tenido… claro después de Connor" – refutó Cyborg riendo.

Los chicos siguieron hablando y pronto perdí completamente el hilo de la conversación; la verdad era que les estaba escuchando a medias, las palabras entraban por mis oídos, pero no eran procesadas por mi cerebro; en esos momentos yo estaba inmerso en un mar de ideas, teorías y pensamientos que cada vez se tornaba más profundo y turbio. Una de las cosas que no podía explicar era por qué los Assasins que enfrentamos hacía momentos habían resultado tan fáciles de vencer y peor aún, habían resultado vulnerables a ataques distintos a su propia energía y la fuerza de los elementos; normalmente una lucha uno a uno contra uno de ellos era en exceso complicada y por eso temí lo peor al ver diez de ellos contra nosotros; sin embargo, la batalla no fue para nada difícil e incluso podría decirse que les derrotamos en tiempo récord y eso no dejaba de intrigarme… Pronto se hizo evidente para los demás que no les estaba prestando atención debido a mis líos internos y fue Chico Bestia quien me sacó de aquel letargo.

"Tierra llamando a Connor, responda Connor, cambio" – dijo el joven verde imitando una transmisión militar.

"Aquí Connor cambio" – respondí siguiendo el juego.

"Viejo ¿Dónde has estado? Tenemos rato hablando y tú pareces estar en otro planeta" – indicó Cyborg.

"Lo siento chicos, simplemente me quedé divagando entre varias ideas que llegaron a mi cabeza" – dije apenado.

"¿Y cuáles son esas ideas?" – preguntó Robin.

"Son muchas cosas, no le encuentro sentido a todo lo que ha pasado, no entiendo por qué esa repentina alianza entre los maestros; aún no asimilo que Jack matara a Joseph y que tratara de inculparme, no sé cuál será el próximo paso que dará Zarth ahora que ambas órdenes se han aliado, no entiendo por qué los Assasins que han venido han resultado tan débiles…" – empecé a decir, pero fui interrumpido por Terra.

"¿Débiles? Yo diría que dieron mucha pelea"

"Realmente fueron muy rudos esos sujetos" – añadió Cyborg.

"Y traicioneros" – acotó Chico Bestia.

"Sí, sé que esos tipos allá afuera fueron algo pesados, pero se los pondré de esta forma amigos… si esos Assasin hubieran estado al nivel que les he visto antes aún estaríamos luchando contra ellos y probablemente estaríamos perdiendo" – respondí tratando de dejarles en claro la magnitud del poder que esos seres pueden llegar a tener.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir, sus rostros reflejaban preocupación e incluso algo de temor ante las perspectivas que lo dicho abría; de verdad, aún me recriminaba haberles metido en todo este lío en primer lugar porque las pruebas que vendrían serían muy duras y extremadamente peligrosas; y al final del día, esta batalla era más mía que de ellos y eso me generaba un sentimiento de culpa que no podía borrar del todo.

"No tienes que culparte de nada, como Robin ya ha dicho, la decisión de ayudarte fue nuestra y no nos arrepentimos de ello" – dijo Raven con sinceridad.

"¿Eh?" – Dije por reflejo sorprendido por el hecho de que ella pudiera leer mi mente a pesar de estar seguro de que la mantenía cerrada a ese tipo de intrusiones – "Yo, pues, verán, es que esta no es su batalla chicos" – dije tratando de reponerme de la impresión.

"Pues si antes no lo era, les aseguro que ahora lo es y de sobra" – dijo Chico Bestia quien había encendido el televisor momentos atrás.

Todos nos acercamos al joven verde quien nos hacía señas para que viéramos las noticias que en ese momento transmitían en vivo por todos los canales; las imágenes eran impactantes, caos por todos lados, edificios destruidos, gente corriendo por sus vidas, explosiones por doquier, cuerpos de seguridad tratando de luchar contra un enemigo que aún no era mostrado por las cámaras, en fin, todas las señales de que alguna ciudad estaba siendo víctima de un ataque a gran escala; pero fue cuando leímos los enunciados que ponían al pie de la imagen que la sangre se nos heló a todos… aquellas escenas no eran de una ciudad en otro país o de un conflicto armado en otro continente, aquellos gráficos correspondían a Jump City…

_Robin…_

Por más que lo intentaba no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ante mí se mostraban imágenes de lo que parecía ser un sitio de guerra, la ciudad era un pandemonio y lo más desesperante era saber que aquello estaba ocurriendo no muy lejos de donde estábamos, que eso estaba pasando en la ciudad que juramos proteger ¡Demonios! Esto era inaceptable. Esta era la primera vez que semejante tragedia ocurría no por la magnitud del desastre sino porque en esta oportunidad la gente lo estaba viviendo con todo su horror; cuando Trigón entró en nuestra dimensión, todas las personas fueron convertidas en piedra y apenas nosotros logramos ver y vivir la tragedia, pero ahora todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban padeciendo el verdadero terror de verse atacados a mansalva por una horda de seres dispuestos a lo peor con tal de lograr sus objetivos. En la barra de información de uno de los canales logramos corroborar lo obvio, aquel ataque era obra de la Orden del Caos que por fin se revelaba para tomar control de la ciudad. Antes de hablar me tomé un tiempo en observar a todos y pude notar que la consternación les había embragado por completo, Terra por reflejo se abrazó a Chico Bestia y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él para no seguir viendo las noticias mientras que Garfield miraba boquiabierto las imágenes; Cyborg mostraba claras señales de rabia en su rostro al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza, era evidente que no la estaba pasando bien; Starfire dejó escapar unos sollozos y algunas lágrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba a mí para que la abrazara cosa que hice sin dudar, no era el momento para indecisiones; Raven dejó su rostro inexpresivo y una mueca de sorpresa y temor se apoderó de ella al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su cara para taparse la boca; Jessy y Connor tampoco eran ajenos a lo que sucedía y en ambos se reflejaba una enorme agonía por lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos. Luego de estudiarles a todos me tomé unos instantes para poner en orden mis ideas y luego decidí tomar la palabra, después de todo era al líder de los titanes y no podía dejarles sin guía en un momento como ese.

"Al parecer una de las preguntas ha sido respondida; titanes, la hora de actuar ha llegado" – dije con voz serena.

"Tienes razón amigo" – dijo Connor al tiempo que meditaba para tomar una resolución – "Yo ahora estoy con ustedes y aunque sé que no soy parte del equipo igual quiero decir que estoy a tus órdenes" – añadió Blackwood sin dudar.

"Yo igual" – confirmó Jessy.

"¡Amigos miren esto!" – dijo Chico Bestia casi en se instante antes de que pudiera responderle a los magos.

**Narración del Noticiero**

…_Acá James Williams con ustedes, ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Jamás pensamos que llegaría el día de presenciar semejante destrucción! Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la isla que servía de morada para la base de los titanes donde momentos antes un enorme estallido tuvo lugar; como pueden observar, la construcción que servía como cuartel general de nuestros héroes ha quedado reducida a escombros; y, al parecer esa enorme explosión ha sido la causa de semejante desastre, pero por fortuna no se han encontrado víctimas lo cual nos da esperanzas a todos de que ellos siguen con vida en algún lugar esperando el momento oportuno para actuar… pero ese momento tiene que ser pronto, porque de otro modo ya no quedará nada que salvar…volvemos a los estudios…_

**Fin de la Narración**

El reportero se encontraba visiblemente alterado y poco a poco hacia el final de su discurso no pudo ocultar un tono derrotista en su voz; fue un duro golpe contemplar nuestro querido hogar prácticamente reducido a cenizas, tantos momentos vividos dentro de esas paredes, tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones… En ese momento, la sorpresa y el shock iniciales fueron reemplazados por la rabia y la impotencia al ver cómo la ciudad y todas las cosas que habíamos jurado proteger eran destruidas por esos sujetos. Definitivamente, no había tiempo que perder, por cada minuto que pasaba muchos morían y eso era algo que no podíamos permitir, sin importar que quizás aún no estuviéramos listos para el combate o que quizás pudiéramos toparnos con esos Assasin poderosos de los que nos advirtió Connor o que Terra aún no tenía control total de sus poderes. Era impensable simplemente quedarnos a entrenar mientras muchos perdían sus vidas a escasos kilómetros de distancia, era el momento de vencer o morir y realmente dada la gravedad de la situación morir no era una opción…

"No perdamos más tiempo, la ciudad nos necesita ahora más que nunca y no podemos fallarle" – dije con tono resolutivo tratando de animar a todos.

Los chicos asintieron e instantes después ya estábamos camino a la ciudad; en el horizonte se podían ver las señales de lo que vimos en las noticias, el fuego se extendía por todos lados y volutas de humo se elevaban como una muda petición de ayuda; todos al ver aquello decidimos acelerar el paso, Connor volaba llevando a Jessy en brazos, Raven hacía lo mismo al lado de él mientras que Starfire me llevaba en brazos a mí; era extraño ahora estar a su lado luego de lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca, esa cercanía me hacía sentir vivo y en paz a pesar del caos que vivía en esos momentos; su presencia me daba la serenidad de consciencia necesaria para tomar decisiones y aquello no dejaba de sorprenderme, pero no era el momento de disertaciones sentimentales, primero estaba el deber. Terra usaba una corriente de aire para elevarse y volar junto a Chico Bestia quien se había convertido en un águila; la rubia al mismo tiempo controlaba la roca que el servía de transporte a Cyborg y ello mostraba que su dominio en la energía que poseía poco a poco se iba incrementando lo cual me daba esperanzas de que pudiera estar a la altura de la situación llegado el momento… Y allí estábamos todos volando hacia un destino conocido sin saber qué nos deparaba el futuro, pero con una único pensamiento en nuestras mentes; derrotar a esos seres y devolverle a nuestra ciudad la calma que tanto se merece y que tanto hemos luchado por preservar…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_Tara…_

No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba sonidos de explosiones afuera; con cada detonación mi desesperación se incrementaba porque aquello sólo podía indicar una cosa: _Zarth había decidido iniciar el ataque_. El recinto donde me hallaba estaba dominado por la humedad y el olor del moho reinaba a placer; era muy poca la luz que llegaba y el frío que hacía era una perenne incomodidad; no obstante, aquello era lo que menos me preocupaba durante mi encierro en esa celda; en ese momento había otras cosas más importantes que acaparaban mis pensamientos y entre ellas estaba la necesidad urgente de salir de allí; muchos meses habían pasado desde que Jack me tomó prisionera, pero esta situación no me había molestado antes tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora y eso era principalmente porque antes tenía la esperanza de poder salir a tiempo para advertirle a Terra sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora el momento que más temía había llegado y yo aún seguía encerrada en estas cuatro paredes… De pronto, unos pasos se dejaron escuchar en el pasillo, los mismos cada vez sonaban más fuerte e instantes después una sombra se vio al otro lado de la puerta que me separaba de la libertad; al principio temí lo peor y me preparé para enfrentar a mi posible verdugo, pero la persona que abrió la puerta claramente venía en son de paz…

"Tara, tienes que salir de aquí, las cosas están fuera de control; Jack se ha vuelto loco, nos ha llamado a una alianza con la Orden del Caos y Zarth está dirigiendo a muchos miembros en un ataque a mansalva contra la ciudad… muchos inocentes están muriendo" – dijo el mago al entrar.

"¿Dominic?" – Pregunté dubitativa al ver al otro hombre entrar en la celda – "Vaya, así que ya ha empezado…" – continué en voz baja al corroborar su identidad.

"Lamento todo lo que pasó y sabes que te habría sacado antes de haber podido amiga; pero desde que Jack te encerró aquí por culpa de esa absurda teoría de que Andrew te había transferido sus poderes y de que tú eras la llave, la vigilancia a tu alrededor ha sido muy estrecha al menos hasta ahora; de hecho considero que ha sido bastante afortunado el hecho de que ellos decidieran mantenerte viva una vez que se enteraron de que tú no eras la llave sino Terra" – agregó el otro.

"¡¿Qué has sabido de ella! ¡¿Está bien!" – pregunté olvidando todo lo que había dicho antes al escuchar el nombre de mi hija, mostrándome visiblemente preocupada y temiendo lo peor.

"No he podido saber nada más; luego de que ella viniera junto a Connor y los otros a rescatar a Jessy no se conocen muchos detalles; es como si hubiese desaparecido" – dijo Dominic.

"Esa fue una jugada muy tonta de su parte y pudo haberle costado muchísimo, ellos no tienen idea de la profecía ni saben el peligro que corren ¡Tenemos que advertirles!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero primero tenemos que organizarnos; fueron muchos los miembros de la Orden que aceptaron la alianza y ellos junto a los magos de la Orden del Caos y una legión de Assasins que nunca antes había visto, están tomando el control de la ciudad; esos sujetos están por todas partes y salir sin un plan es muy arriesgado" – dijo Dominic con gravedad.

"¡Pero quedaros aquí sin hacer nada no puede ser una mejor opción!" – dije con vehemencia.

"Y no lo es, por eso he venido a buscarte; todos los que rechazamos ese absurdo pacto nos estamos reuniendo para intentar combatirles, no somos muchos, pero podemos darles pelea… Además, nuestra principal misión es ayudar a esos chicos y a Terra"

"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y llévame con los demás, mi hija está cerca puedo sentirlo, la energía de su padre está en ella; pero si yo puedo sentir su presencia Zarth también puede y de seguro enviará tropas a capturarla" – dije tratando de calmarme.

"Bien, vamos entonces, tú serás nuestra guía hasta Terra".

PPPPPPPPPPPP

_Terra…_

Luego de unos minutos ya la Torre podía divisarme debajo de nosotros, era evidente que el lugar había sido arrasado por una fuerza enorme pues lo único que se divisaban desde la altura a la que estábamos eran escombros; en ese momento todos nos miramos y como si pudiésemos leer nuestras mentes decidimos seguir nuestra jornada sin detenernos a inspeccionar los daños. En aquel momento era más importante detener a esos sujetos que cuantificar nuestras pérdidas, la Torre y lo demás bien podía ser reparado y/o reconstruido luego, pero las vidas de las personas no tenían ese privilegio… Ello me hacía recordar la enorme responsabilidad que yacía en mis manos y un gran temor se apoderaba de mí al recordar el momento en el que Connor nos leyó aquellas profecías…

**Flashback**

Todos estábamos reunidos en la casa luego de una de las tantas sesiones de entrenamiento que tuvimos y en ese momento Connor nos llamó con vehemencia y nuevamente pudimos ver aquellos antiguos pergaminos; el mago procedió a abrir uno de ellos y en ese momento nos comenzó a explicar que lo que habíamos visto en aquellas imágenes no eran más que hechos relacionados al pasado, que eran vitales para entender lo que ocurriría en el futuro, pero que no formaban parte de la profecía como tal. Esas palabras hicieron que numerosas preguntan surgieran en nosotros y sobretodo en mí, pero antes de que si quiera pudiéramos hablar, el chico procedió a leer parte de aquel manuscrito…

_Y el ciclo de la vida y muerte ha de repetirse, las fuerzas oscuras no pueden estar cerradas para siempre y hacia el final de los tiempos un gran poder maligno volverá, una gran fuerza sombría será liberada y la misma traerá el caos a la Tierra; sólo la fuerza de los elementos podrá hacerle frente, pero esta vez el mal no podrá ser encerrado y deberá ser destruido. Y el combate final empezará; Zarth el regente de las sombras y hechicero maligno luchará por sumir al mundo en el caos y la destrucción eterna mientras que la hija de magos, titán y villana quien para ese entonces habrá regresado a la vida luego de salvar a muchos de las llamas de la tierra luchará por mantener la armonía. El resultado de ese duelo no podrá ser escrito ni visto por alma alguna y nadie sabrá quién ganará hasta que el combate acabe… Muerte si la Oscuridad sale victoriosa y Alabanzas si los elementos triunfan… aunque incluso en las alabanzas puede haber dolor y el mal puede abrirse camino._

Todos escuchamos aquellas palabras con extrema atención y profundo silencio; cuando Connor terminó de hablar los demás no pudieron evitar mirarme incrédulos; era evidente que lo de titán y villana y salvadora de muchos de las llamas de la tierra lo decía por mí; era increíble saber que mi vida había sido escrita muchísimos años antes y que todo lo que hice ya estaba previsto que sucediera… incluso mi alianza con Slade… mi cabeza no podía asimilar todo aquello y creo que a los demás les sucedía lo mismo, quizás por eso Connor no leyó estas palabras aquel día, tal vez esperaba que estuviéramos más preparados…

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero esas profecías no decían el resultado del combate, incluso decían que nadie lo sabría hasta que el mismo terminara… ello implicaba que el ganador no estaba predeterminado, el vencedor saldría como resultado de aquel duelo, el más fuerte se llevaría el triunfo, pero las dudas no me dejaban tranquila; era cierto que ahora podía controlar mi poder mucho mejor que antes y que incluso ya dominaba las cuatro fuerzas a voluntad, pero ¿sería eso suficiente? No tenía dudas de que Zarth tenía que ser un guerrero formidable por todo lo que se decía de él y por todo lo que estaba provocando ahora mismo ¿Era yo suficiente rival para él? Eran las preguntas que no cesaban de rondar por mi mente y que no me dejaban pensar con claridad; fracasar significaba el fin de todo y aquel peso estaba comenzando a ser mucho para mis hombros…

_Raven…_

Pronto nos comenzamos a acercar al puerto de la ciudad y las escenas que habíamos visto en aquel televisor momentos atrás regresaban ahora pero mucho mas vívidas y crudas; muchas de las construcciones habían corrido la misma suerte que la Torre y personas heridas o muertas podían divisarse en las calles. Aquel panorama me hacía recordar el momento cuando mi padre llegó a este mundo por mi causa debido a aquella profecía; pero en aquella oportunidad la gente no había sufrido como ahora y nadie resultó muerto en ese momento; sin embargo, ahora entendía lo que me había dicho Connor aquella vez cuando me mostró los pergaminos que hablaban de mi enfrentamiento contra Trigón y de cómo aquello era sólo el preludio de algo peor…

**Flashback**

Yo me encontraba leyendo algunos de los manuscritos de las llamadas profecías originales tratando de encontrarle una explicación a la pesadilla que había tenido días atrás; muchos de los libros de aquella biblioteca donde me hallaba se encontraban en la mesa pues los había tomado para consultar términos que no comprendía o analizar algunas de las referencias hechas en los pergaminos, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía hallar nada que explicara mi sueño y algo en mi interior me decía que aquello no había sido casual, que más que una pesadilla había sido una visión. Fue en ese momento cuando Connor entró al lugar.

"Vaya Rae veo que has encontrado un pasatiempo" – dijo sonriente al tiempo que me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

"Eh, sí" – dije sorprendida por el beso aunque correspondiéndole, aún no me acostumbraba a que éramos pareja ni a los besos ni a nada relacionado a ello – "He sentido curiosidad por saber más de esto" – dije ocultando mis verdaderas intenciones.

"¿Usarías algo de compañía?" – preguntó al tiempo que buscaba una silla.

"No me molestaría" – mentí con una media sonrisa, no me molestaba tenerle conmigo, pero con él cerca tendría que tener más cuidado para buscar lo que realmente quería saber.

Los dos empezamos a leer los manuscritos pues él también deseaba conocer más sobre ellos, aunque por razones completamente diferentes; por su rostro era evidente que estaba muy emocionado al poder tener acceso a esta información y no era para menos; en estos pergaminos se guardaban profundos secretos que de otro modo nunca habría conocido. Yo estaba concentrada en la lectura tratando de buscar de forma discreta la información que requería cuando de pronto un gemido de sorpresa llegó a mis oídos.

"Creo que debes leer esto Rae" – dijo Connor con una seriedad muy poco usual en él.

Con algo de recelo tomé el pergamino e instantes después estaba leyendo una intrincada profecía; cada línea que leía era como una punzada en el pecho y mis emociones comenzaban a salirse de control a medida que avanzaba mi lectura.

_Y aquella niña que nació de la unión contra natura de la mujer y el demonio intentará redimir sus culpas combatiendo el mal, pero pronto entenderá que su propia maldad no puede ser detenida y será ella quien deje entrar al demonio mayor en la Tierra; sólo la fe de los suyos ayudarán a la hija cuando enfrente al padre en el duelo por la salvación donde el blanco triunfará sobre el negro y la luz vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero cuidado, cuando esta victoria se logre sólo significará que el verdadero peligro estará cerca; cuando el cuervo triunfe temblad enemigos de Zarth porque su llegada será pronta y fulminante._

Era mi vida la que estaba plasmada en ese pedazo de papel, eran mis horrores y temores los que alguien había visto mucho tiempo atrás y era la respuesta a mis mayores preguntas las que estaban escritas en aquel pergamino. Y aquello no era lo peor, las últimas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi mente; al final el único propósito de mi existencia y de la batalla contra mi padre era avisar a todos que Zarth estaba próximo a ser liberado… Connor se dio cuenta de mi impresión y de inmediato pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome; realmente ser abrazada por él era una sensación completamente nueva y todavía no sabía como reaccionar ante ella, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que me gustaba sentirle así.

"Fue esto lo que nos dijo Jack cuando Trigón apareció, por eso no lo enfrentamos; claro que la parte de que eso era al preludio de la aparición de Zarth fue convenientemente omitida en aquella oportunidad" – dijo Connor en voz baja.

"No puedo creer que todo lo que viví en estos años sea una simple señal, un simple aviso, de haberlo sabido antes ni me habría preocupado" – dije aún sin asimilar las cosas, pero sin evitar tratar de bromear con un poco de sarcasmo en mi voz.

"No lo tomes así; para ti lo fue todo Rae y no sólo para ti sino para tus amigos quienes nunca te abandonaron y no es fácil contar con personas que sean capaces de darlo todo por uno… Y debes entender el peligro que significa ese sujeto; Zarth es un ser despiadado y maligno y te aseguro que él no será tan benevolente con las personas en la Tierra como lo fue Trigón" – añadió Connor con gravedad.

"¿Quieres decir que Trigón fue bueno con las personas?" – Empecé poniéndome a la defensiva – "A él no le importaba acabar con este mundo con tal de lograr sus objetivos y…"

"No es necesario que te pongas así; yo no quise decir que Trigón fuera bueno, pero recuerda que cuando él llegó todas las personas se petrificaron y no fueron conscientes de lo que ocurría; para la gente en el mundo si se quiere nada pasó y esa será la mayor diferencia, cuando Zarth lance su ataque nadie dudará que el fin ha llegado"

**Fin del Flashback**

_Chico Bestia…_

Todos estábamos tratando de asimilar semejante desastre, vaya, era increíble todo lo que ese sujeto y sus secuaces le habían hecho a la ciudad y lo peor era que apenas si esos tipos estaban empezando; pero ni bien habíamos llegado a la zona del puerto cuando un grupo de cosas de negro llegó para atacarnos, por ello de inmediato todos bajamos a Tierra para dejar a Robin y a Cyborg y poder enfrentar a esas criaturas.

"¡Titanes al ataque!" – dijo Robin al tiempo que le lanzaba un par de granadas a uno de los seres.

La criatura ni se molestó en evadir el ataque, de hecho esa cosa recibió la explosión como si nada y continuó su carrera para darle un fuerte golpe a Robin quien cayó a varios metros de distancia muy aturdido. El Assasin ni siquiera se molestó en tomar un descanso y de inmediato se lanzó contra nuestro líder para rematarle; en ese momento me transformé en un dragón y me dirigí a toda velocidad para cerrarle el paso, pero ni bien me había acercado lo suficiente como para lanzarle una llamarada de fuego cuando la criatura desapareció y lo próximo que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en el costado que me lanzó contra el pavimento. A pesar del dolor me levanté de inmediato pues no quería darle la oportunidad a esa cosa de que me tomara por sorpresa de nuevo, pero cuando estuve de pie no la vi por ninguna parte. De pronto una sombra surgió frente a mí y unos horribles ojos sobresalían de su oscuro rostro; una sensación muy extraña empezó a apoderarse de mí y comencé a perder el control de mi cuerpo; lo siguiente que supe fue que esa cosa me había agarrado por el cuello y se disponía a atravesarme usando su otra mano, pero justo en ese momento una llamarada de fuego acabó con la molesta criatura.

"Debes tener cuidado amigo, los Assasins pueden hipnotizarte si estás cerca de ellos, ese ser estuvo a punto de acabar contigo" – dijo Connor a modo de reprimenda.

"Está bien viejo, no te pongas así, no volverá a ocurrir" – dije tratando de ocultar el miedo de saber lo cerca que estuve de no contarla.

_Terra…_

Eran muchos los Assasins que habían llegado a enfrentarnos y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que éstos eran muy distintos a los que habíamos combatido en la residencia de Connor; ahora, los sujetos eran en exceso más poderosos y derrotarles ni iba a resultar nada fácil. Starfire fue rodeada por dos de esas criaturas y de inmediato quise ayudarle, pero otro Assasin me hizo frente; la pelirroja trató de usar sus bolas de energía contra sus oponentes, pero no funcionó y pronto ambos contraatacaron con una feroz descarga de energía e instantes después la Tamaraniana caía al suelo; nuevamente traté de ir con ella, pero el sujeto me cerró el paso para luego lanzarme un rayo de energía que pude bloquear con un escudo de fuego que hice con mi mano izquierda. Sin embargo, cuando quise contraatacar el sujeto había desaparecido y de inmediato me elevé mucho más previendo su jugada y no me equivoqué, justo en ese momento pude ver al Assasin aparecer donde me encontraba antes y aproveché la sorpresa para lanzarle una llamarada de fuego que le destruyó; en seguida fui a ver a Starfire y cuando llegué a ella pude ver que se estaba poniendo de pie algo adolorida.

"¿Estás bien?" – pregunté preocupada.

"Estaré mejor cuando acabemos con esos Glrogres" – respondió Starfire visiblemente molesta y elevándose para enfrentar de nuevo a esos sujetos.

"Espera, tus poderes no les hacen daño" – dije al tiempo que me elevaba tras ella.

Starfire pronto estuvo frente a otro Assasin y un rayo salió de sus ojos directamente hacia la criatura quien respondió lanzándole una descarga de energía a la pelirroja que hizo polvo el ataque de ella para luego continuar hacia su blanco; la Tamaraniana quedó sorprendida al ver su ataque reducido a nada y no tenía intenciones de evadir la respuesta de su oponente por lo que decidí usar el mismo truco, dirigí una fuerte corriente de aire hacia el ataque que hizo que se devolviera contra la criatura, sólo que esta vez el Assasin desapareció para evadir mi jugada; en ese momento tomé a Starfire y la alejé de esa zona para evitar que ese ser nos tomara por sorpresa.

_Robin…_

Cyborg, Jessy y yo nos encontrábamos luchando contra dos de esos sujetos quienes parecían leer nuestras mentes porque anticipaban todos nuestros movimientos y el combate estaba resultado extremadamente duro. No obstante, los tres habíamos elaborado una estrategia y pronto decidimos ponerla en práctica; Cyborg le lanzó un rayo de energía a uno de los guerreros quien ni si molestó en evadirlo para seguir su carrera contra mi compañero, pero justo en ese momento Jessy le arrojó un hechizo de fuego, no obstante la criatura evadió el ataque y le respondió con una descarga de energía; fue en ese instante cuando llevé a cabo mi parte del plan y usé mi bastón para devolver dicho ataque en contra del Assasin quien no esperó esa maniobra y terminó destruido. Ahora sólo quedaba otro de ellos quien de inmediato nos lanzó varias descargas de energía y ello nos obligó a separarnos para evadir los ataques, pero lo peor fue que dos nuevos seres llegaron y ahora tendríamos que enfrentar a tres criaturas. Jessy arrojó varias llamaradas de fuego, pero los tres guerreros se elevaron para evadirlas y de inmediato se lanzaron contra nosotros para luego desaparecer; yo salí de donde estaba refugiado para evitar un ataque por la espalda y creo que los demás tuvieron la misma idea pues pronto estábamos los tres en medio de la calle y en ese momento los tres Assasin aparecieron rodeándonos.

"Bien amigos, creo que ahora sí estamos en problemas" – dijo Jessy.

"Pues si lo decías porque eran tres Assasin imagino que ahora estamos fritos porque estos sujetos han llamado a dos amigos más" – dijo Cyborg poniéndose en guardia.

"No podemos dejarnos vencer, hay que combatirles, la ciudad nos necesita… nosotros podemos ganarle a estos sujetos" – dije tratando de sonar optimista.

"Creo que perdiste tus lentes de contacto o ese antifaz está demasiado ajustado amigo" – dijo Cyborg.

Iba a replicar algo cuando los Assasin iniciaron el ataque, pero por suerte en ese momento, Raven usó su forma espiritual para sacarnos de aquel apuro. Pronto los tres estábamos junto a ella y Connor en una de las azoteas cercanas.

"Creo que ahora me deben una muy grande" – dijo Raven con una media sonrisa.

"Y que lo digas, esos tipos mal vestidos pueden llegar a ser muy molestos" – dijo Cyborg.

"Gracias Raven, pero aún no ha terminado" – dije golpeando mis puños con impotencia.

En ese momento, Chico Bestia, Terra y Starfire llegaron al lugar donde estábamos; los tres se veían bastante adoloridos y con señales de que no habían tenido mejor suerte que nosotros.

"Ok, que alguien anote el número de matrícula de ese autobús" – dijo Chico Bestia aturdido.

"Esos seres son muy poderosos y mis ataques no logran dañarles" – dijo Starfire.

"Y cada vez son más, a este paso van a acabar con nosotros" – añadió Terra.

Y ella tenía razón, a cada momento eran más las criaturas que llegaban y si al principio las cosas estaban difíciles pronto sería imposible derrotarles; definitivamente tenía que haber otro modo y lo único que se me ocurría era huir y tratar de encontrar a Zarth evitando en lo posible las confrontaciones directas; pero ni bien nos habíamos reunido cuando un enorme grupo de Assasins llegó a la azotea y empezaron a rodearnos…

_Connor…_

Eran más de 20 criaturas las que habían llegado y realmente nuestras posibilidades contra ellas eran poco menos que nulas; y lo peor no era eso, sino que si por algún milagro podíamos derrotarles, enfrentamientos como ese nos esperarían en cada manzana pues no tenía dudas de que la ciudad estaba repleta de magos y Assasins. Pronto todos estábamos juntos esperando el ataque y las criaturas ya se disponían a complacernos cuando una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre los seres destruyendo a muchos y haciendo que los demás se replegaran; de inmediato empezamos a buscar la fuente de aquel ataque y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver que Dominic venía con un buen número de magos al rescate. La inferioridad numérica se revirtió por completo y en pocos minutos ya no quedaba un Assasin vivo por lo que pudimos reunirnos para conversar.

"Vaya, imagino que ahora sí me crees" – dije a modo de saludo.

"Sí, y siento no haberlo hecho antes, he estado ciego ante lo obvio; pero aún hay tiempo de arreglar este desastre" – respondió Dominic.

En ese momento una mujer se acercó a nosotros y todos nos quedamos pasmados al darnos cuenta que era la misma que habíamos visto en aquellas imágenes de las profecías; ninguno de nosotros dijo nada y la sensación de que el tiempo se congelaba nos embargó a todos, madre e hija pronto cruzaron sus miradas y era como si ninguna supiera qué hacer o decir en aquellos momentos; eran demasiadas emociones juntas y las mismas tenían que ser asimiladas despacio… finalmente fue nuestra amiga quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?" – dijo Terra dubitativa al tiempo que daba un paso al frente para acercase a la otra mujer.

"Sí, hija, pero ¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme? No entiendo, a menos que…" – comenzó a decir Tara.

"Hemos visto las profecías originales" – contestó Terra.

Tara asintió en silencio y luego ambas corrieron a su encuentro para unirse en un profundo abrazo, gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus rostros y creo que por un momento, todos olvidamos lo que estaba ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor; la rabia, el temor y la impotencia que sentíamos fueron eclipsados por una infinita alegría que se alojó en nuestros corazones al ver aquella reunión entre madre e hija.

"Perdona por no haberte buscado antes, debí hacerlo, fui una tonta y jamás me perdonaré por no haber estado contigo y compartir tu vida" – dijo Tara sintiendo rabia consigo misma – "Pero siempre estuve pendiente de ti hija, nunca te dejé sola" – terminó la mujer.

"Entiendo mamá, sé que lo hacías por protegerme yo…" – empezó a decir Terra, pero Dominic se apresuró a cortar la conversación.

"Lamento tener que interrumpir, pero estoy seguro de que pronto vendrán más, el tiempo se acaba y es necesario llegar hasta Zarth cuanto antes"

"Tienes razón, pero ir por las calles no es seguro; toda la ciudad está tomada por esos sujetos" – dije dando un paso al frente.

"Lo sé, por eso deberán usar las alcantarillas; es el único sitio por donde se puede andar con algo de seguridad y es le medio que nosotros hemos estado usando para movernos" – dijo Dominic.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando una horda de criaturas se divisó a lo lejos y era evidente que de nuevo nos superaban en número por lo que todos nos pusimos en guardia.

"No pueden quedarse a luchar, ustedes tienen otra misión; váyanse ahora que nosotros detendremos a esos sujetos lo más que podamos" – dijo Dominic.

"Pero eso es un suicidio" – dije preocupado.

"Descuida, no dejaremos que nos maten, además no crean que su misión será pan comido; ya veremos quién entierra a quién" – bromeó Dominic.

"¿Vendrás con nosotros?" – le preguntó Terra a su madre con vehemencia.

"Sí, ya no te dejaré sola de nuevo" – respondió Tara – "Lamento tener que separarnos ahora viejo amigo" – continuó la rubia mayor esta vez dirigiéndose a Dominic.

"Descuida, ya nos veremos luego"

Luego de despedirnos Raven usó su forma espiritual para llevarnos a todos hacia una calle lejana a aquel edificio donde nos hallábamos, pero incluso a la distancia pudimos escuchar los sonidos de la batalla que libraban Dominic y los demás con el fin de darnos el tiempo suficiente a nosotros de escapar. Robin, quien conocía muy bien la zona, pronto encontró una entrada a la red de alcantarillas de la ciudad e instantes después todos estábamos camino hacia la sede de la Orden del Caos rumbo al enfrentamiento decisivo…

_¿Qué peligros esperan a nuestros héroes en su camino a enfrentar a Zarth? ¿Podrá la ciudad recuperarse de semejante ataque? ¿Habrá alguna otra sorpresa con las profecías? ¿Madre e hija serán un nuevo dúo dinámico? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, bueno, al fin he terminado este capítulo; como podrán ver es un poco más oscuro y trágico que los anteriores, pero bueno ya la historia se acerca a su fin y el momento de la verdad ha llegado para nuestro héroes. Pronto será la batalla final y ya veremos cuál bando resulta vencedor; Tara se ha reunido con su hija y la prueba de fuego para Terra se aproxima; además, Raven sigue con al idea de que su pesadilla fue una premonición y ello no la deja tranquila… ya veremos qué ocurre al final.

En este capítulo me tomé la libertad de escribir en primera persona para variar un poco; no escogí a todos los personajes, pero elegí a los que me servían mejor para contar todo lo que deseaba decir en este episodio… espero que les haya gustado el formato aunque no creo que lo repita, al menos no en este fic je, je. Ya queda muy poco para el final y el siguiente capítulo estará repleto de acción así que sigan leyendo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	12. La Batalla Final Empieza

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 12**

"**La Batalla Final Empieza"**

Dos personas salían con premura de un prominente edificio en el centro de Jump City, ambos caminaban con paso rápido aunque inseguro, era como si trataran de hacer algo a escondidas en un momento con mucho en riesgo... y realmente lo estaban haciendo; Jack y Garlack sabían que habían perdido mucho del favor de Zarth por permitir la intromisión de Connor y los demás en su base y sobretodo por haber sido incapaces de encontrar a la llave. Por esa razón, los dos magos habían decidido jugarse el todo por el todo en aquella maniobra; si fracasaban, ello significaría el fin, pero si tenían éxito, recuperarían el terreno perdido e incluso dada la importancia de aquella misión, quizás Zarth les diera un lugar de honor junto a él desplazando a John y los demás de la Orden de Caos.

"Maestro, entiendo el plan, pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la llave? Hemos estado tratando de hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero no hemos tenido mayor éxito, ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?" – preguntó Garlack visiblemente confundido.

"Hay mucha diferencia mi querido amigo; con la toma de Jump City nuestros invasores ya no podrán seguir escondiéndose y tendrán que dar la cara; estoy seguro de que en estos momentos ya deben haber llegado a la ciudad" – respondió Jack impasible.

"¿Alguna vez salieron de ella?" – inquirió el otro.

"¡Por supuesto! De otro modo ya habrían sido detectados".

"Pero Connor es un mago muy hábil, quizás pudo usar un hechizo para ocultar la presencia de la chica".

"No lo dudo, pero él mismo sabe que si están muy cerca de Zarth ni siquiera un hechizo así podría esconderlos; sólo estando a una distancia prudente se lograría el objetivo"

"Entiendo; y si de verdad están en la ciudad será fácil encontrarles"

"De hecho, yo creo saber dónde hallarles" – puntualizó Jack al tiempo que habría la tapa de una alcantarilla publica y descendía a la misma indicándole a Garlack que le siguiera.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Zarth continuaba inmóvil en la azotea del edificio que servía como base de la Orden del Caos; su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y su expresión continuaba incólume; era como si presenciar la destrucción de la ciudad fuese algo rutinario y corriente. Desde su posición se podían divisar los cientos de explosiones que sacudían a la metrópoli a cada segundo; además del movimiento de sus hordas de assasins quienes sin piedad acababan con todo a su paso bajo dejando el menor número de supervivientes mientras lo hacían... era como si quisiera borrar la ciudad de la faz de la tierra... El todopoderoso guerrero seguía contemplando el "espectáculo" cuando el líder de la Orden del Caos se le acercó haciendo una profunda reverencia.

"Jack y Garlack han desaparecido... tal y como Usted lo predijo"

"Tontos, de verdad creen que existe alguna forma de evitar el destino que les espera..."

"¿Desea que los haga capturar? Puedo enviar a un grupo a buscarles enseguida"

"No te molestes; si podemos sacarle algún provecho a su destrucción no quiero perder la oportunidad... imagino que sabes cuáles son sus intenciones"

"Van a buscar a la llave pensando que nosotros no sabemos dónde está"

"O pensado que llegarán a ella primero que nosotros"

"¿Cree que tengan algo que ver con el grupo que ayudó a escapar a los titanes en el puerto? Después de todo, eran de su orden"

"No me hagas reír... esos sujetos hace mucho que perdieron el control de su organización; ni siquiera pudieron evitar las divisiones entre sus filas... y aún así siguen creyendo que son dignos de ser mis guerreros... Imagino que esos rebeldes han sido exterminados"

"No quedó ninguno vivo"

"Excelente. Ahora sólo queda esperar" – dijo Zarth al tiempo que John le miraba incrédulo – "Ya te dije que el ataque a la ciudad obligaría a esos chiquillos a venir hasta mí; y, como has podido ver, han caído en mi trampa, ahora los tenemos donde queríamos"

"Precisamente por eso sugiero que enviemos a todos nuestros hombres a enfrentarles"

"Veo que eres impaciente; pero es normal, después de todo aún eres joven e inexperto; pero, después de tantas batallas uno aprende tener paciencia... el gato logra el triunfo en su cacería más por astucia que por otra cosa"

"Entonces permitirá que sean Jack y Garlack quienes los capturen" – dijo John no muy contento.

"Veo que sientes temor de que al final ellos se salgan con la suya, pero descuida, nunca he pensado que ellos sean capaces de derrotarles"

"Entonces, ¿de qué sirve dejarles que se enfrenten?"

"Es allí donde el dragón supera al tigre; ese enfrentamiento me permitirá saber hasta qué punto la llave maneja su poder y qué tanto ha progresado desde la última vez que lucho en la sede de la Orden de la Oscuridad"

"Pero Usted es mucho más poderoso que ella, no necesita de eso"

"Es allí donde se pierden las guerras; no importa cuan pequeño parezca ser el enemigo, jamás se le debe subestimar; sólo los tontos se creen ganadores antes de empezar la batalla"

"Entiendo, eso quiere decir que..."

"Eso quiere decir que seguiremos con nuestro objetivo de tomar esta ciudad para usarla de base para la conquista de nuestro siguiente blanco: _Ciudad Gótica_"

"¿Y la llave y los titanes?"

"¿Por qué ir a buscarles sabiendo que en este momento se dirigen hacia acá?"

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ocho personas caminaban con paso firme y rápido a través del complicado sistema de alcantarillas de la ciudad, era sumamente fácil perder el camino a través de aquella intrincada red de túneles y corredores, por suerte, el chico maravilla se conocía todos los posibles caminos gracias a sus días de lucha contra el crimen al lado de su mentor Batman. En cada uno de ellos la llama de la esperanza crecía a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos; al final, las mentiras se iban cayendo y todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Además, ahora el equipo había crecido al igual que su confianza, gracias en gran parte a la llegada de Tara quien fue como brisa fresca en el grupo. La madre de Terra no dudó ni un instante en narrarles el resto de la historia de su vida desde su escape con su pequeña hija hasta el momento en que les había encontrado a todos en el puerto. Los titanes quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar los detalles de cómo Tara nunca quiso formar parte de órdenes o sectas como ellas las llamaba, como luego de la muerte de su esposo ella tomó la decisión más dolorosa de su vida al abandonar a Terra en un orfanato con el fin de alejarla del enorme peligro que corría, cómo pasó largos años en la zozobra temiendo que aún fuera buscada por algún miembro de la Orden, cómo poco a poco terminó creyendo que luego de la muerte de los verdugos de Andrew nadie más conocía de su nexo con él, cómo esa creencia la hizo sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para entrar en la Orden de la Oscuridad para averiguar por qué el poder de los elementos era tan importante para ellos, cómo pasaba los días con la eterna duda sobre si buscar a su hija o no, cómo se terminaba convenciendo de que era mejor que Terra se mantuviera anónima hasta estar segura de que ya no corriera peligro, cómo, al trazarse los planes de la invocación de Zarth, Jack decidió hacerla prisionera creyendo que Andrew le había transferido sus poderes, cómo fue torturada para sacarle la verdad, cómo sus temores más grandes se hicieron realidad al momento en que Terra hizo su sacrificio para detener al volcán revelando así su presencia y haciendo entender a Jack que los poderes no yacían en Tara sino en su hija, cómo pasó el resto de los días en prisión desesperada de no poder ir en la ayuda del ser que más quería y reprochándose a sí misma por no haberla buscado antes, entre otras cosas.

La determinación en los ojos de aquellos héroes era como una llama pura que se levantaba para iluminar el camino oscuro por el que se movían; su misión era clara, ir hasta la sede de la Orden del Caos a ponerle fin de una vez por todas a las atrocidades que se estaban cometiendo en la ciudad y a acabar con el monstruo que estaba detrás de ellas. Los titanes habían luchado con muchas criaturas de aspecto horripilante y con otras de aspecto humano pero estrafalarias en su actuar y sentir; sin embargo, era en ese momento cuando comprendían que el verdadero demonio no requería verse espantoso o extravagante para hacer salir su maldad y que detrás de un rostro humano sereno podía esconderse el mismo diablo. El grupo recorrió el enrevesado trayecto de estrechos corredores y nauseabundas aguas hasta que llegaron a un pasillo amplio, el cual, de acuerdo al joven enmascarado, marcaba el final del trayecto porque al final del mismo estaba su destino; todos sintieron alegría y temor al mismo tiempo al saber lo cerca que estaban del desenlace de la historia porque sea cual fuese el final, lo que sí estaba claro era que el mismo estaba cerca; no obstante, ni bien habían dado un paso en su ruta cuando dos figuras aparecieron ante ellos.

Jack y Garlack habían logrado su primer objetivo: _encontrar a la llave primero que nadie_ y ahora se disponían a terminar con su plan y acabar con Terra y todo el grupo; sin embargo, la presencia de Tara entre ellos sorprendió mucho al maestro quien no podía darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos; Jessy, por su parte, estaba viviendo su propio horror al ver frente a ella a quienes la habían torturado de la forma más cruel imaginable por lo que un largo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por suerte, el silencio fue roto por uno de los recién llegados.

"¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?" – preguntó Jack furioso.

"¿Acaso pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta de la verdad? ¿O creíste que todos te iban a seguir como borregos ante tamaña locura? Pues te equivocas, aún hay sensatez en la Orden... o en lo que queda de ella... espero te sientas orgulloso de haberla acabado" – respondió Tara sin inmutarse.

"Idiotas, ¿acaso no saben que ante Zarth no hay otra salida que sumisión? Lo único que han logrado los que se han revelado en su contra es ganarse una muerte prematura y dolorosa, pero no me siento mal por ellos, la depuración es parte del nacimiento de esta nueva era" – dijo Jack.

"¡Estas loco Jack! ¡Has perdido la razón!" – espetó Connor con irá en sus ojos.

"Acá los que están fuera de sus cabales son otros y pronto se darán cuenta cuando la verdad los aplaste" – contestó Garlack.

"Eso lo veremos... supongo que no nos dejarán pasar por las buenas así que... ¡Titanes al Ataque!" – sentenció Robin para dar inicio al combate.

Los dos magos que cerraban el paso al grupo rápidamente desaparecieron por lo que Robin y los demás se pusieron en guardia esperando la embestida, la cual no se hizo esperar y pronto una lluvia de ataques de energía se dirigió a ellos quienes hicieron alarde de su agilidad para evadirlos, fue entonces cuando Garlack apareció ante ellos y con una enorme bola de luz los lanzó a todos contra una de las paredes; seguidamente Jack lanzó un grueso ataque de energía que desintegro el muro donde habían hecho impacto nuestros héroes; sin embargo, Connor pudo protegerlos al teletransportarlos a otra zona del amplio corredor. De inmediato fue Jessy quien tomó la iniciativa y lanzó una llamarada de fuego en contra de Garlack quien rápidamente desapareció, pero ni bien había aparecido por la espalda de la bibliotecaria para contraatacar cuando un potente ataque de electricidad hizo impacto en él haciéndole proferir varios gritos. Pronto Jack se percató de que Tara era la responsable de aquello y se dirigió hacia ella, pero fue detenido por Raven y Starfire quienes de inmediato lanzaron poderosos rayos de luz en contra del maestro lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. Fue en ese momento cuando Garlack haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas rompió el hechizo de Tara para luego golpearla con un ataque de aire que la lanzó contra la pared dejándola semiinconsciente; fue en ese momento que Terra se dirigió contra el aprendiz del líder de la Orden de la Oscuridad, pero fue detenida por Jack quien le hizo frente.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?"

"A patearle el trasero a tu amigo, nadie se mete con mi madre"

"Creo que tienes cosas más importantes de qué preocuparte"

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Como esto"

Jack desapareció de inmediato para luego aparecer detrás de Terra quien no vio la jugada y terminó recibiendo uno de los ataques más poderosos del maestro quedando en el suelo muy malherida. Sin perder tiempo, el líder de la Orden de la Oscuridad se aprestaba a terminar el trabajo cuando un rayo láser le golpeó por atrás dejándole aturdido.

"¡Boo-Yaa!" – grito Cyborg – "Ni siquiera pienses que te dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amiga".

El maestro se incorporó para hacerle frente al titán, pero ni bien se había puesto de pie cuando fue embestido por un toro verde quien lo arrastró hasta golpearlo con una de las paredes del corredor; sin embargo, fue Garlack quien acudió al rescate golpeando al toro con un ataque de luz enviándole lejos de su mentor. En ese momento, los titanes y los magos se agruparon y lo propio hicieron Garlack y Jack quienes ya se habían percatado de que no iba a ser fácil derrotarles, pero ello sólo avivaba su espíritu de lucha porque querían probarse a sí mismo y a Zarth que eran unos guerreros dignos del nuevo orden.

"Veo que han estado entrenando... eso es bueno, así será más grande nuestra victoria" – dijo Jack con crudeza.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" – preguntó Robin al tiempo que aparecía frente a él y le asestaba un fuerte golpe al maestro con su bastón de metal.

"Azarath Mythrion ¡Zynthos!" – gritó Raven quien había preparado la maniobra junto a Robin.

Garlack no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la energía oscura de la chica cuervo impactó de lleno en él, dejándole fuera de combate; sin embargo, Jack ya se había recuperado del golpe y estaba a punto de vaporizar a los dos titanes cuando una llamarada de fuego lo sacudió y lo dejó tendido en el suelo inmóvil. Cuando Robin y Raven giraron para ver el origen del ataque pudieron ver a Terra de pie jadeando producto del esfuerzo realizado y del golpe sufrido instantes atrás. Acto seguido, los titanes y los magos se reunieron y se podía ver a los chicos exhaustos por la ardua batalla, pero satisfechos por el deber cumplido; dos de los guerreros más poderosos a los cuales se enfrentaban habían sido derrotados y la Orden del Caos estaba a sólo metros adelante; sin embargo, ese instante de confianza estuvo a punto de ser aprovechado por Jack quien lanzó una lluvia de flechas contra Terra quien estaba completamente desprevenida; pero en ese instante Connor usó un encantamiento para destruir los proyectiles impidiendo que los mismos cumplieran su objetivo.

"Jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan rastrero como para atacar por la espalda, te vas a arrepentir por eso" – señaló Connor con rabia.

"Ven a enseñarme" – dijo Jack al tiempo que Garlack se colocaba a su lado.

Connor le comunicó mentalmente una maniobra a Raven y al mismo tiempo lanzó una enorme bola de energía contra los dos magos quienes se prepararon a recibirla con la intención de devolverles la técnica al grupo; no obstante, Raven usó sus poderes telequinéticos para estremecer el suelo debajo de Jack y Garlack además de provocar que el techo encima de ambos se derrumbara para que no tuvieran estabilidad y no pudieran contrarrestar el ataque o desaparecer. Instantes después se comprobó que la táctica tuvo efecto; el líder de la Orden de la Oscuridad y su aprendiz recibieron el impacto de lleno y una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar en el recinto... cuando el humo se disipó nada quedaba de los dos magos. Una vez que Connor y Raven vieron el resultado de su jugada suspiraron aliviados y se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

"Hacemos un muy buen equipo" – dijo Connor con una sonrisa.

"Y cada vez será más poderoso" – completó la chica cuervo.

"¡Mamá!" – gritó Terra al tiempo que iba en busca de su madre quien ya se encontraba de pie.

"Descuida hija mía, estoy bien, hace falta más que eso para derrotarme" – dijo Tara con una sonrisa.

Pronto todo el grupo se recuperó de lo sucedido e instantes después Robin les guió a una de las salidas hacia la calle. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera pudieron ver ante ellos el edificio que fungía como sede de la Orden del Caos; ya estaban al final del camino y la batalla que acababan de tener sólo indicaba que para detener a Zarth tendrían que darlo todo en una lucha que prometía ser la más difícil de sus vidas. Pero ni bien habían terminado de asimilar aquello cuando un holograma del todopoderoso guerrero apareció ante ellos.

"Les felicito por haber llegado tan lejos; no obstante, todo ha sido en vano porque la ciudad está en nuestras manos y jamás podrán derrotarme... pero siéntanse libres de intentarlo, les espero en la azotea si tienen las agallas y la fuerza para venir a enfrentarme"

"Idiota, ya pronto iremos a patear tu todopoderoso trasero" – dijo Chico Bestia cuando la imagen desapareció.

"Bien, la hora ha llegado; el futuro no sólo de Jump City, sino del mundo está en juego y nos toca a nosotros enfrentarnos con nuestro destino" – sentenció Robin con decisión al tiempo que clavaba su vista en la azotea de la construcción.

Todos los presentes asintieron con firmeza y pronto estaban en el aire en dirección a su enfrentamiento con Zarth, curiosamente ningún mago o Assasin les salió al frente, era como si les hubieran concedido vía libre para su llegada al tope de la estructura. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo se encontrara en ese lugar y de inmediato pudieron notar que sólo dos personas estaban en él; una de ellas era la figura que momentos atrás había visto en la entrada de la sede y que ya conocían gracias a las profecías originales y a su primer enfrentamiento cuando fue invocado por Maximus... la otra era bien conocida por los magos, se trataba de John, el líder de la Orden del Caos. Ahora cobraba sentido que nadie les hiciera frente a nuestros héroes desde su salida de las alcantarillas; era obvio que el conflicto iba a ser decidido por los altos jefes de la Orden y no por nadie más. En el momento en que el grupo toco suelo todos los integrantes se pusieron en guardia y un tenso silencio cubrió el lugar. Las miradas se cruzaron y una lluvia de pensamientos cruzaba la mente de los presentes; después de mucho luchar, de mucho planificar todo se reducía a esa hora y a ese lugar; nuevamente las profecías se cumplían y los elementos, esta vez en la figura de Terra, le hacían frente a Zarth quien no tenía la menor intención de terminar como la última vez.

"Así que al final sí tuvieron el valor de venir a enfrentarme" – dijo Zarth con sorna.

"No podrás salirte con la tuya" – dijo Robin con autoridad.

"No me hagas reír pequeño insolente, ya probaron mi fuerza una vez, pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente convincente aquel día, pero no te preocupes, esta vez me encargaré de que este lugar sea el último que pisen con vida" – respondió Zarth.

"Eso está por verse" – dijo Tara con frialdad.

"Al parecer la incompetencia de Jack raya en lo ridículo; primero permite que entren en su base y se lleven a su prisionera y luego deja que otro rehén salga libre... definitivamente la Orden de la Oscuridad ha sido un error desde su creación, pero me alegra saber que pronto ese error será corregido mediante la eliminación de todos sus miembros" – indicó John.

"Hablas mucho, pero hasta ahora sólo has estado escudándote detrás del grandote" – respondió Connor al tiempo que señalaba a Zarth – "Yo no veo valentía o fortaleza en eso... tal vez sea hora de enseñarte un par de cosas"

"¡Cállate asqueroso gusano! Yo..." – empezó a decir John, pero Zarth le hizo un ademán para que callase.

"Así que tú eres la elegida para enfrentarme esta vez" – dijo Zarth mientras señalaba a Terra – "Para serte franco me esperaba a alguien más poderoso o que al menos inspirara más respeto... me habría gustado enfrentarme a tu padre de quien he oído fue un verdadero guerrero, al menos así su destrucción hubiera tenido sentido" – puntualizó con una media sonrisa.

"¡No permitiré que vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre!" – espetó Terra furiosa al tiempo que daba un paso al frente tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que la poseía.

"La ira es un buen escudo contra el miedo, pero eso de nada sirve cuando tu oponente puede mirar en lo más profundo de tu ser" – indicó Zarth al tiempo que Terra sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda – "Descuida, pronto irás al encuentro con tu padre y no te preocupes... tu madre les acompañará" – sentenció.

"Demasiada charla aburre" – dijo Raven, al tiempo que se quitaba su capucha, con la intención de evitar que Zarth le ganara la guerra psicológica a Terra – "Tenemos un mundo que proteger y tú estás estorbando" – terminó señalando a Zarth.

"¿Tantas ganas tienen de morir?... Que así sea" – dijo el aludido al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso hechizo en contra de la chica cuervo.

Raven creó un escudo de energía oscura para protegerse, pero el ataque fue mucho más fuerte y terminó arrojándola contra el suelo, inmediatamente después una lluvia de bolas de energía se dirigió hacia nuestros héroes quienes se protegieron gracias a una poderosa barrera creada por Connor y Tara; y, esto permitió que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg decidieran contraatacar; el chico maravilla lanzó varias granadas de luz que enceguecieron a sus oponentes y Starfire aprovechó el momento para lanzar una lluvia de bolas de energía en contra de John y Zarth causando una enorme explosión. Los titanes por un momento creyeron que le habían asestado un buen golpe a los magos, pero cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver que el ataque de la Tamaraniana había sido detenido por un escudo creado por Zarth.

"Muy buen intento, pero me temo que no ha sido suficiente".

Un potente rayo láser salió del cañón de Cyborg en contra de John quien desapareció para evadir la técnica y de repente, una lluvia de flechas se dirigía en contra de los titanes, pero Terra pudo protegerles con un escudo de fuego para luego iniciar una corta caminata hasta quedar frente a Zarth.

"Bien, es hora de que todo esto termine" – dijo la rubia con determinación – "Ha sido demasiado el daño que has causado y es tiempo de que recibas el castigo que mereces".

"Tienes razón... es hora de que esto acabe, pero te puedo asegurar que el final que tengo en mente no se parece en nada al que has pensado" – respondió Zarth mientras se ponía en guardia.

Robin aprovechó la pausa para cambiar la estrategia, ahora pelearían en dos grupos para que ni John ni Zarth pudieran ayudarse; pronto Connor, Raven, Chico Bestia y el propio chico maravilla acompañaron a Terra para hacerle frente a Zarth mientras que Tara, Jessy, Cyborg y Starfire decidieron hacerle frente a John.

"Esto se termina aquí y ahora... ¡Titanes al Ataque!" – gritó Robin y la batalla se reanudó.

Starfire se elevó y a toda velocidad se dirigió a encarar al líder de la Orden del Caos quien le lanzó un ataque de energía para luego desaparecer... la Tamaraniana evadió la técnica, pero perdió de vista a su objetivo. John pronto apareció detrás del grupo y aplicó uno de sus hechizos más poderosos contra ellos, seguidamente una explosión sacudió el lugar y Jessy y los demás salieron disparados hacia el borde de la azotea. Tara fue la primera en ponerse de pie, luego lo hizo Jessy y ambas, junto con Starfire, iniciaron el contraataque; la bibliotecaria creó un remolino alrededor de John y una llamarada de fuego lanzada por la mayor de las Markov buscaba acabar con el mago; el líder de la Orden del Caos quiso desaparecer, pero algo se lo impidió; era obvio que ese remolino estaba bloqueando su magia y John tuvo que elevar el nivel de su aura para romper el sortilegio; no obstante, cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde por lo que recibió de lleno el impacto del ataque lanzado por Tara, el cual lo arrojó contra el suelo.

"No puede ser, es imposible que esa maga mediocre haya tenido la fuerza de evitar mi magia..." – pensó John contrariado al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Muy cerca de ellos otro feroz combate se libraba, Terra se elevó y le lanzó una bola de fuego a Zarth quien rápidamente la evadió para contrata a con una descarga eléctrica que lanzó a la rubia contra el suelo... pronto el mago quiso rematar a su oponente, pero tuvo que elevarse para evadir dos poderosos ataques de energía lanzados por Raven y Connor. La chica cuervo y Blackwood también se elevaron y los tres quedaron frente a frente, fue entonces cuando los tres desaparecieron y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido de un choque de energía cuando Zarth bloqueó un ataque de la titán, Connor quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y lanzó un poderoso hechizo de fuego en contra del guerrero legendario quien detectó la técnica y creó un escudo para detenerla aunque el ataque al ser de uno de los elementos le debilitó; además, Zarth no contaba con que Terra ya se había recuperado y un segundo ataque de fuego impactó de lleno en el pecho del mago quien cayó pesadamente al suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando Chico Bestia, convertido en Dragón, entró en acción arrojándole su aliento de fuego al guerrero quien recobró fuerzas suficientes como para transportarse lejos del ataque. Aunque casi al instante, los 4 titanes y Connor aparecieron ante él.

"Espero que no estén cantando victoria por anticipado, este combate apenas empieza" – señaló Zarth mientras veía cómo sus oponentes le rodeaban.

No muy lejos de allí, el combate entre John y los demás proseguía; Tara arrojó un poderoso ataque de electricidad contra el líder de la Orden de la Oscuridad, pero John logró evadirlo para arrojarle una lluvia de flechas a Jessy quien las hizo polvo con un ademán de su mano para luego lanzar un ataque de luz que fue bloqueado por John, quien de inmediato se elevó para evadir el rayo láser lanzado por Cyborg... pero el mago pronto se percató de que aquello no había sido más que una trampa porque en el momento en que se elevó fue rodeado por un sinfín de bolas verdes de energía y la bibliotecaria no perdió tiempo y, usando todas sus fuerzas, creo nuevamente un remolino de viento alrededor de John para bloquear su magia, John al darse cuenta de aquello usó todo su poder para romper nuevamente el sortilegio, sólo que esta vez no lo logró; el mago intentó varias veces de romper la técnica de Jessy pero todo fue en vano por lo que el líder de la Orden de la Oscuridad entendió que era el fin... lo siguiente que pasó fue que Starfire hizo que todas las bolas se dirigieran hacia el mago y una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar; cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver el cuerpo de John caer pesadamente al pavimento...

Zarth pudo observar la muerte de John y el mago pudo sentir cómo la ira se iba apoderando de su ser; esos chiquillos habían llegado demasiado lejos y ya era hora de aplastarles como las cucarachas que eran. El guerrero legendario profirió un sonoro grito y una tremenda onda expansiva, originada por su aura, sacudió a los titanes y los magos que les apoyaban arrojándolos contra el suelo; de inmediato Zarth se elevó y una enorme bola de energía hizo impacto en la azotea, pero nuestros héroes lograron salvarse gracias a Raven y Connor quienes transportaron a todos a otro edificio para luego volver al encuentro con Zarth, sólo que el edificio en el que combatían había sido reducido a escombros por lo que sólo los guerreros que podían volar le hicieron frente. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de éstos, el guerrero legendario lejos de atacarles a ellos se dirigió a toda velocidad a exterminar a los que se habían quedado en el suelo, por suerte, Connor transportó a todos al encuentro con sus compañeros y cuando Zarth les alcanzó, el grupo se había reunido.

"No más consideraciones no más combate, no más charla, ahora les toca morir" – sentenció Zarth al tiempo que desaparecía.

Lo que sucedió después demoró pocos instantes gracias a la celestial velocidad demostrada por el guerreros legendario; primero apareció junto a Connor y lo noqueó con un gancho al estómago, luego corrió hacia Jessy quien intentó hacer un remolino de aire como hiciera con John, pero el mismo fue fácilmente destruido por Zarth quien la dejó inconsciente con un ataque de energía, después el turno fue de Cyborg quien recibió un ataque de electricidad que le dejó inmóvil en el suelo, luego fue Tara quien sintió la furia del guerrero legendario y cayó pesadamente al suelo por un ataque de luz... poco a poco cada uno de los guerreros fueron cayendo como moscas hasta que sólo uno de ellos quedó en pie. En ese momento, Zarth hizo una pausa en su ofensiva y caminó hacia la menor de las Markov para encararla.

"Bien, ya me he librado de los estorbos, ahora nada se interpondrá entre tú y yo" – dijo Zarth.

"No te tengo miedo" – dijo Terra colocándose en guardia.

"Yo diría más bien que estás aterrada, pero descuida, pronto te aliviaré esa tensión" – respondió el otro al tiempo que se lanzaba ferozmente contra ella.

Terra le lanzó una llamarada de fuego a su oponente quien la evadió y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que la menor de las Markov se encogiera de dolor mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al vientre.

"¿Derrotada tan pronto?" – inquirió Zarth.

"Esto aún no se termina" – dijo Terra mientras se elevaba.

Zarth hizo lo propio y de inmediato desapareció para luego aparecer a la espalda de Terra, pero esta vez la chica estaba preparada y un poderoso ataque de fuego impactó en el guerrero legendario, seguidamente Terra hizo que varias columnas se elevaran desde el suelo con la intención de golpear a Zarth, pero el mago las pulverizó usando su aura y e inició el contraataque arrojando una enorme bola de energía en contra de la rubia quien uso su habilidad para controlar el aire con el fin de desviar la técnica, pero no se percató de que Zarth había aparecido detrás de ella y de un puñetazo en la cara la envió al suelo junto con sus compañeros... El guerrero legendario observó a la chica caer y decidió dar el golpe final de una vez por todas, ya se había perdido demasiado tiempo en ese combate y había cosas más importantes que hacer y objetivos más prioritarios que alcanzar; esta vez él se encargaría de darle un mejor final a las profecías y luego se ocuparía de borrar de las mismas aquel pasaje donde se recoge su derrota antes el poder de los elementos, después de todo por algo se decía que la historia la escriben los vencedores...

Justo debajo de Zarth, los titanes se encontraban en el suelo malheridos, la sangre cubría sus cuerpos y apenas si podían moverse, incluso Connor, quien había tratado de incorporarse, estaba con una rodilla en el piso acusando las consecuencias de los ataques recibidos; sólo una persona había sido capaz de ponerse en pie, una chica rubia de ojos azules era la única que aún continuaba en el combate. Pero ni siquiera ella con su poder era rival para el oponente contra quien en ese momento luchaban.

"Ni siquiera estás cerca de manejar tus poderes de forma decente, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que teniendo ese nivel tan mediocre podrías derrotarme?" – dijo Zarth al tiempo que aparecía detrás de la chica para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Terra cayó al suelo pesadamente y el guerrero aterrizó junto a ella – "Es una pena que la elegida para enfrentarme en esta ocasión haya sido una luchadora de segunda, eres demasiado débil para manejar la energía que llevas dentro; yo esperaba un combate digno de mí, pero eres demasiado patética para darme eso" – sentenció Zarth al tiempo que le lanzaba un poderoso ataque de energía a la rubia quien no pudo detenerlo por lo que al recibir el impacto salió disparada varios metros.

La sangre corría por la boca de Terra y ya la chica sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, pero no podía rendirse, no era el momento de hacerlo, ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera ahora? Él y su madre habían hecho enormes sacrificios para darle esa oportunidad y por su ineptitud el mundo estaría a merced de ese sujeto para siempre.

"Eres una infeliz e inmadura, debiste quedarte dentro de esa estatua y dejar que te destruyeran, pero no te preocupes, ya voy a resolver eso"

Zarth lanzó un poderoso ataque en contra de la rubia quien intentó detenerlo en vano, la onda era demasiado poderosa para ella y Terra terminó en el suelo moribunda por lo que el guerrero legendario se elevó sobre ella y usando todo su poder le arrojó una enorme bola de energía que al hacer contacto con la menor de las Markov generó una enorme explosión que abrió un gran cráter en el pavimento... en el fondo del mismo se podía ver a Terra quien yacía inmóvil y sin respirar. Zarth sonrió complacido y se aprestó a aterrizar cerca de los otros guerreros quienes comenzaban a ponerse en pie sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

"La profecía ha sido cumplida y la batalla final ha terminado; ustedes han sido testigos de la destrucción de la llave y ahora les ha llegado su turno" – sentenció Zarth mientras pensaba satisfecho que ya nadie se interpondría en sus planes, al menos nadie con la capacidad de destruirlo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Terra despertó de repente y a su alrededor todo era oscuridad, la rubia no podía ver nada ni siquiera a 1 milímetro de su nariz y aquella situación empezó a incomodarla, pero lo peor fue cuando descubrió que no podía moverse, era como si estuviera siendo retenida por algo o por alguien, la menor de las Markov pronto empezó a sacudir su cuerpo tratando de liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. La chica no sabía qué hacer ni cómo liberarse, no obstante, el verdadero horror llegó a su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de su inmovilidad; Terra estaba encerrada en la estatua de piedra... La rubia comenzó a proferir alaridos de desesperación tratando de que alguien la liberara, pero no conseguía ningún resultado; era como si estuviera aislada en tiempo y espacio del mundo... Pronto la titán detuvo sus esfuerzos y se dedicó a hacer lo único que le nacía en aquellos momentos... llorar. Pero ni bien había comenzado a gemir cuando una voz terriblemente familiar para ella se escuchó.

"Veo que aún sigues en tu lugar de siempre" – dijo Slade al tiempo que entraba en la cámara de la cueva donde estaba la estatua.

"¿Eh? No puede ser, mis amigos necesitan mi ayuda, Zarth los va a asesinar" – se apresuró a responder Terra.

"¿Zarth? ¿Amigos? ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca has tenido amigos, los titanes sólo te utilizaron, siempre lo hicieron, incluso al final te hicieron creer que de verdad te estimaban para ponerte en mi contra... al final lo hicieron y mira lo que pasó, ellos salieron victoriosos y tú quedaste encerrada para siempre en esa estatua" – prosiguió Slade.

"¡Mientes! Tú fuiste quien me utilizó y me hizo estar en contra de mis verdaderos amigos, además ellos me liberaron de esta prisión y me aceptaron de vuelta en su equipo... lo que no sé es cómo llegué de nuevo aquí" – dijo Terra, aunque el final de la frase fue un susurro para sí misma.

"¿Liberarte? ¿Acaso te ves libre de ir a alguna parte? Yo no lo creo, jamás has dado un paso fuera de este recinto y ninguno de los titanes ha venido siquiera a visitarte en todo este tiempo... vaya grupo de amigos que tienes" – concluyó Slade con ironía.

"No me engañarás de nuevo... tengo que salir de aquí... Zarth va a acabar con todos si no lo detengo" – dijo Terra al tiempo que luchaba por liberarse de su prisión.

"Otra vez ese sujeto... creo que tu mente ha estado muy ocupada en estos años... a ver, cuéntame ¿Qué has estado soñando para mantenerte ocupada allí dentro?" – preguntó Slade.

"¡¡Yo no he soñado nada!!" – gritó Terra empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¿Dónde está ese Zarth entonces? ¿Y tus _amigos_?"

"En la ciudad, en la sede de la Orden del Caos... o en lo que queda de ella al menos"

"¡Pero qué imaginación! ¿Orden del Caos? ¿Qué más has imaginado?"

"¡¡Cállate!!"

"Ven a callarme... oh, lo siento, olvidé que no puedes salir de tu prisión... no sé qué has estado pensando allí dentro, pero sea lo que sea estás delirando... la ciudad está más tranquila que nunca esperando a que yo tomé el control de ella"

"¿Acaso Zarth te ha enviado? Puedes decirle que no se saldrá con la suya"

"¿Otra vez Zarth?" – dijo Slade al tiempo que se apresuraba a esconderse porque alguien llegaba.

Pronto un hermoso niño apareció en el lugar, el chico era verde y sus ropas recordaban a los monjes, aunque él llevaba la capucha quitada... no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el recién llegado notara la estatua y se acercara a ella, pero poco después otras dos personas entraron en el lugar... Raven y Chico Bestia estaban tomados de la mano y en sus ojos se veía el amor que se profesaban aunque ese sentimiento le dio paso a cierta incomodidad cuando se percataron de la presencia de la estatua.

"Hey Jean vuelve aquí de inmediato" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"Hola papá, hola mamá" – respondió el chiquillo al tiempo que se reunía con sus padres.

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí, en este lugar no hay nada bueno" – dijo Raven al tiempo que abrazaba a Chico Bestia sin dejar de mirar a la estatua.

"Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar con los demás para ver cómo nos deshacemos de ese objeto... ya tiene muchos años molestando aquí" – concluyó Chico Bestia mientras los tres salían del recinto.

"Esto no está pasando, no puede estar pasando ¿Por qué Chico Bestia no escuchó mis gritos? ¿Por qué ellos están juntos? ¿Un hijo? ¿Qué pasó con Connor?" – empezó a preguntar Terra comenzando a dudar de sí misma.

"¿Entiendes ahora lo que te digo? Olvida esos sueños de Zarth, Connor, Orden del Caos y demás tonterías; jamás has salido de esa estatua" – sentenció Slade saliendo de su escondite.

"Pero, pero yo, lo que pasó fue real... fue real... ¡FUE REAL!" – dijo Terra terminando en un grito – "Pero, ¿realmente lo fue? ¿O fue sólo un sueño? ¿De verdad me imaginé todo?" – finalizó la rubia.

"Vaya, vaya, hasta que al fin has empezado a comprender cuál es tu situación" – celebró Slade.

"¿A qué has venido?" – preguntó Terra con mucho dolor en la voz.

"Por fin haces la pregunta correcta; vengo a darte lo que tus _amigos_ ni siquiera te ofrecieron... vengo a liberarte de tu prisión... yo, a diferencia de ellos, me he pasado todo este tiempo tratando de encontrar la manera de sacarte de allí y al final lo conseguí" – dijo Slade con voz triunfal.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" – preguntó Terra empezando a olvidar aquella fantasía de Órdenes y demás.

"Claro, pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que regreses conmigo y juntos aniquilemos a los titanes"

La menor de las Markov estuvo a punto de rendirse y renunciar a todo para aceptar la propuesta de Slade, pero algo en su corazón le indicó que había algo raro en todo aquello, era como si sintiera que la verdadera salida de aquella prisión yacía en su interior, fue en ese momento cuando una luz iluminó la cueva e incluso permitió a Terra ver a su alrededor; sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió no fue el hecho de que ahora ya no estaba a ciegas, sino de lo que vio en aquel lugar, frente a ella se encontraba aquella persona que lo dio y arriesgó todo por protegerla, frente a ella estaba su padre.

"¿Papá? ¿De verdad eres tú?" – preguntó Terra llena de dudas.

"Sí, hija mía, aquí estoy a tu lado" – respondió Andrew.

"Entonces todo lo que pasó ¿fue real?"

"¡Claro que lo fue! Y ahora tus amigos te necesitan más que nunca, no les abandones en este momento"

"Pero no puedo salir de aquí; además, aunque lo lograra, ese ser es demasiado poderoso... no creo que pueda detenerlo... lo siento por no ser tan poderosa como tú" – se lamentó Terra.

"Pero si tú eres mucho más poderosa que yo, a tu edad yo ni siquiera sabía controlar un elemento de forma decente, me llevó muchos años y mucha práctica llegar a tu nivel, eres un prodigio en el manejo de los elementos"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Acaso te mentiría yo?"

"Pero aún así no es suficiente para derrotar a Zarth"

"Sólo necesitas tener confianza en ti misma Terra, tú eres capaz de ganarle a ese sujeto, pero debes creer que es posible, sólo entonces hallarás la fuerza para vencerle" – finalizó Andrew al tiempo que su imagen empezaba a desvanecerse.

"Papá no te vayas, no me dejes sola en este lugar"

"Jamás me he ido de tu lado hija mía, busca en tu corazón y encontrarás mi fuerza que siempre será la tuya"

Pronto Andrew se fue sumiendo todo de nuevo en la oscuridad y dejando a Terra llena de dudas e incertidumbre sin saber cuál era la realidad y qué cosas eran producto de su imaginación, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar cuando Slade reapareció.

"¿Aún no me has respondido? ¿Volverás a ser mi aprendiz?"

"Mi respuesta es no... jamás volveré a ser tu aprendiz, ahora soy alguien diferente y tengo que ir en ayuda de mis verdaderos amigos" – dijo Terra recordando las palabras de su padre.

La rubia cerró sus ojos y un aura amarilla empezó a rodearla, fue en ese momento cuando lanzó un sonoro grito y la prisión quedó reducida a escombros...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Terra despertó de repente y al mirar a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta del enorme cráter en el que se hallaba y casi de inmediato recordó todo lo sucedido tanto en la batalla como en su mente o donde quiera que se hubiera ido; no obstante, ahora no era el momento de buscar respuestas, la rubia se puso en pie con un solo objetivo en mente y pensando en ello se elevó hasta salir del hoyo y al hacerlo pudo ver cómo Zarth estaba a punto de exterminar a los demás quienes yacían indefensos.

"Aún no has terminado conmigo" – dijo Terra mientras se rodeaba de un aura amarilla muy intensa y con una expresión muy diferente a la de aquella chica temerosa con quien Zarth se había enfrentado momentos atrás.

"Esa fuerza, esa aura" – dijo Zarth al percatarse del enorme poder que ahora yacía en la rubia.

"¿Quién está temeroso ahora?" – preguntó la menor de las Markov.

"Veo que has encontrado la forma de liberar tu verdadero poder, pero no te apresures a cantar victoria, aún sigues siendo una chiquilla insolente y te falta mucho por aprender" – dijo Zarth poniéndose en guardia.

"Y pienso aprender muchas cosas una vez que acabe contigo" – respondió Terra haciendo lo propio.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Podrá Zarth derrotar nuevamente a Terra? ¿Serán los elementos los que resulten victoriosos? ¿Será esta la verdadera batalla final? No se pierda el próximo capítulo._

**Notas del Autor:** Vaya, hasta que al fin termino este capítulo... creo que ha pasado más de un año desde que publiqué el capítulo 11... sinceramente les ofrezco muchas disculpas a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia y que se quedaron esperando por la continuación de la misma durante todo este tiempo... han sucedido muchas cosas que me han impedido escribir (bueno básicamente se resumen en el trabajo y muchas mudanzas que he hecho) pero ahora que estoy en mi propia casa y un poco más estable pude encontrar el tiempo para retomar este relato y espero poder contar con los momentos de dejar rienda suelta a mis ganas de escribir que siempre han sido muchas.

Entrando ya en materia, este capítulo ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado hacer y creo que me ha quedado bien, si fuera comida diría que me quedó en su punto je, je, je. Ya la batalla final ha empezado y el verdadero poder de Zarth se puso de manifiesto... Terra tuvo que lidiar otra vez con sus demonios, pero creo que ahora los ha derrotado de una vez por todas así que todo está listo para la definición... es evidente que la historia se acerca a su fin... y con mucha tristeza les comunico que el siguiente capítulo marcará el final de este relato que espero siga gustando como hasta ahora. Antes de despedirme les pido que por favor me dejen sus comentarios sobretodo ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo; para el próximo capítulo se sabrá el desenlace de la confrontación de Terra y Zarth, pero ¿será ese el final? Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	13. Un Final y Un Comienzo

_**El Cofre de Piedra**_

**Capítulo 13**

"**Un Final y Un Comienzo"**

Nuestros héroes miraban la escena con asombro, ante ellos se encontraba esa chica que habían conocido por casualidad, a quien habían dado cabida en el equipo, pero que terminó siendo aprendiz de Slade, quien la manipuló hasta hacerla enfrentar a sus propios amigos debido a sus miedos e inseguridad. Esa joven que al darse cuenta de sus errores no dudo en sacrificarse por el bien de los demás y que al enterarse de su verdadera responsabilidad nunca huyó del compromiso aunque siempre sintió temor de no dar la talla. Pero ahora había algo diferente en ella, su mirada ya no era temerosa, su expresión era dura y seria, pero sin perder la serenidad; y, el aura que despedía reflejaba un enorme poder, poder que esta vez sí podía equipararse al de Zarth. Era obvio que la energía de los elementos había despertado en ella y por primera vez desde el inicio del conflicto con el guerrero legendario se podía esperar una batalla pareja. Tara observaba a su hija con emoción y temor porque podía ver a su amado Andrew en ella, no sólo por la energía que la envolvía sino por la determinación reflejada en su rostro, era obvio que su padre le había enseñado el camino de algún modo y eso le alegraba el corazón; sin embargo, aún no se podía cantar victoria porque Zarth aún no había sido derrotado y el sólo hecho de pensar que su hija no superase esa batalla hacía que la mayor de las Markov se mantuviera bajo los efectos de la angustia.

Ambos contrincantes estaban frente a frente en posición de combate, los dos se encontraban flotando en el aire y era como si esperasen la menor distracción del otro para iniciar la ofensiva, las miradas de los luchadores estaban enfocadas en su oponente tratando de leer su cara, sus movimientos e incluso intentando leer sus pensamientos... en aquellos instantes cualquier cosa era válida si otorgaba una ventaja en la fusta. De pronto fue Zarth quien rompió la tensa calma para lanzarse a toda velocidad contra la rubia quien rápidamente se elevó sobre su rival y lanzarle un poderoso ataque de fuego, pero el guerrero legendario se movió con agilidad para evadir la técnica e instantes después una enorme bola de energía se dirigía a la menor de las Markov quien usó su recién adquirida alta velocidad para esquivar el ataque y resurgir frente a su enemigo. Ambos luchadores hicieron una pausa para continuar con su análisis del otro, pero esta vez fue Terra quien rompió la tregua para hacer que el aire entre ellos se convirtiera en un gigantesco tornado que atrajo hacia sí a Zarth sin que él pudiera evitarlo y una vez que el guerrero legendario fue presa de la corriente, Terra se elevó hasta lo más alto de aquel remolino y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego al interior de éste, la cual impactó de lleno en el mago quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Una vez que el ataque dio en su objetivo el tornado se disipó y Zarth cayó pesadamente al suelo; el hechicero intentó incorporarse, pero el golpe había sido tan grande que no pudo evitar escupir sangre para luego caer al pavimento por segunda vez... La menor de las Markov, por su parte, aterrizó tranquilamente frente a él y sin siquiera moverse hizo que la tierra que estaba debajo del mago se abriera por lo que el guerrero legendario fue literalmente tragado por el suelo; sin embargo, una enorme explosión se dejó escuchar y Zarth emergió de la tierra envuelto en un aura de energía blanca de la cual se escapaban algunas descargas eléctricas.

"Muy bien, veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos" – dijo Zarth al tiempo que se detenía en el aire – "Espero que no se hayan acabado porque tendrás que esforzarte mucho más si de verdad quieres derrotarme" – concluyó el mago.

"Aún me queda mucho por mostrar, la pregunta es si durarás lo suficiente para verlo" – respondió Terra impasible.

"Te crees muy lista pequeña insolente, no importa que ahora seas más fuerte, sigues siendo una guerrera mediocre y una heroína de segunda, pero ya que te crees superior veamos si puedes manejar situaciones extremas" – dijo Zarth con una extraña sonrisa al tiempo que se elevaba en dirección a los otros titanes.

Un poderoso ataque de energía fue arrojado por el mago en contra de los titanes y sus amigos quienes estaban muy agotados y débiles debido al fragor del combate como para evadirlo. Terra de inmediato intentó ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero fue rápidamente interceptada por Zarth.

"¿Adónde crees que vas? La pelea es aquí conmigo".

Terra comenzó a sentir desesperación al ver que la bola de energía se acercaba cada vez más a sus amigos por lo que el tiempo estaba contado si quería ayudarles; sin embargo, algo en su interior le mostró la respuesta, era como si su propia energía le estuviera hablando. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar y pronto el suelo debajo de sus amigos separó del resto del pavimento por lo que los titanes y quienes les acompañaban fueron llevados a un lugar seguro por una especie de tabla de surfear gigante creada por la menor de las Markov; instantes después, la bola de energía impactaba el lugar en el que ahora sólo estaba un cráter y una fuerte explosión, que destruyó algunas construcciones cercanas, sacudió toda la zona.

"Vaya, vaya, así que piensas rápido" – dijo Zarth con una media sonrisa.

"Te vas a arrepentir por lo que acabas de hacer" – respondió Terra.

"Se acabó la charla, llego tu fin aprendiz de héroe" – sentenció Zarth al tiempo que desaparecía.

Terra comenzó a mirar a todos lados, pero no había señal alguna de su oponente, la titán se mantuvo en el aire, pero decidió moverse con el doble propósito de buscar a su oponente y evitar que el hechicero la tuviera como un blanco fijo.

"¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿Esconderte?" – preguntó la rubia a manera de reto.

"¿Me buscabas?" – inquirió Zarth al tiempo que aparecía por la espalda de Terra y la golpeaba con una fuerte patada que la lanzó al asfalto.

Terra usó su poder para detener su movimiento evitando así chocar contra el suelo y de inmediato se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie, una vez más, Zarth había desaparecido; en ese momento, la titán cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse e instantes después el guerrero legendario apareció por detrás de ella para repetir su jugada.

"Si te quedas quieta me la pones más fá..." – empezó a decir Zarth.

El mago no pudo terminar la oración porque una enorme y poderosa bola de fuego salió de las manos de Terra, quien había anticipado el movimiento y había girado sobre su eje para quedar frente a su oponente, impactó en su ser; el hechicero pudo ver como su cuerpo era abrazado por las llamas mientras un indescriptible dolor se apoderaba de sí. La rubia no perdió tiempo y concentró la energía de los cuatro elementos en un ataque final por lo que segundos después un poderoso rayo que combinaba el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego salió despedido con dirección al mago quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque y terminó siendo vaporizado por el mismo... Terra tomó aire una vez que se dio cuenta de que Zarth había sido destruido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo respirar tranquila sabiendo que había cumplido su misión y que no había deshonrado la memoria de su padre.

"Espero que ahora estés orgulloso de mí" – dijo Terra mirando al cielo.

La rubia fue a toda velocidad a buscar a los demás y con alivio pudo constatar de que aunque estaban heridos, iban a estar bien; la pequeña Markov fue a buscar a su madre y pronto los dos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo lleno de alegría y lágrimas.

"Eres toda una guerrera hija mía, estoy segura de que tu padre está orgulloso de ti" – dijo Tara.

"Eres increíble Terra, de verdad le pateaste el trasero a ese tipo" – comentó Chico Bestia.

"¡¡¡Boo-ya!!! Al fin alguien le dio una lección a ese sujeto y vaya que la necesitaba" – sentenció Cyborg.

"Ha sido un verdadero honor luchar a tu lado" – dijo Connor al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

"Es una alegría que seas de los buenos" – dijo Robin sonriendo.

"Estuviste soberbia amiga Terra" – dijo Starfire.

"Eso estuvo genial, de verdad que una cosa es leerlo y otra es verlo en directo" – añadió Jessy.

Terra estaba llena de alegría al escuchar las palabras de aprobación de su madre y los demás, pero pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Raven quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada... Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica cuervo caminaba en silencio en dirección a la rubia y la tensión fue mayor cuando ambas quedaron frente a frente. Fue entonces cuando la heroína en traje blanco sorprendió a los titanes y a los magos al darle un fuerte abrazo a la rubia.

"Eres una verdadera heroína y una mejor titán" – dijo Raven con sinceridad.

Nuestros héroes estaban contentos de que la batalla al fin había terminado, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal... se suponía que una vez que destruyeran a Zarth, todos los Assasins creados por él desaparecerían y sólo quedarían los magos que le fueran leales y era obvio que éstos al ver a su maestro derrotado no dudarían en huir y esconderse; sin embargo, el guerrero legendario había sido vencido, pero sus creaciones seguían dispersas por la ciudad; fue en ese momento cuando un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sacudir Jump City, muchos de los edificios que aún quedaban en pie comenzaron a derrumbarse y la calle debajo de los titanes, y quienes les acompañaban, comenzó a abrirse lo cual era un claro indicio de que algo peor se avecinaba.. entonces, como si de una película se tratará, un vórtice apareció ante todo y pronto se hizo evidente que todas las anomalías eran causadas por ese fenómeno energético el cual se hacía más grande con cada minuto que transcurría desde su aparición.

El enorme temblor seguía sacudiendo la ciudad y en el lugar donde segundos antes estaban todos combatiendo a Zarth, fuertes descargas eléctricas se dejaban ver motivadas por el surgimiento del portal; ninguno de los presentes sabía qué hacer, Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg no entendían nada de lo que pasaba; sin embargo, quien sí tenía una explicación para todo lo que estaba sucediendo era Raven aunque aquella certeza sólo provocó miedo en su interior al pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería para todos y sobretodo para ella; y, ese sentimiento de temor se hizo más fuerte al ver que Terra y Connor tenían una expresión resolutiva en el rostro.

"Esto debe terminar aquí y ahora; el sacrificio debe hacerse" – dijo Terra con seriedad.

"Veo que los recuerdos también han llegado a ti" – dijo Connor suspirando abatido.

"¿A qué se refieren con el sacrificio? ¿De qué están hablando?" – preguntó Tara temiendo lo peor.

"Mamá, Gar… yo… no sé cómo decir esto, pero…" – empezó a decir la rubia mientras Chico Bestia se unía a la preocupación de la mayor de las Markov – "La destrucción de Zarth ha abierto un portal que permitirá que todos los demonios entren a este plano y lleguen a este mundo, sólo un sacrificio puede sellarlo… la sangre del verdugo debe ser derramada…" – finalizó Terra con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Hija mía! Debe haber un error, no puedes irte ahora, no de nuevo; ya es demasiado el peso que llevas en tus hombros como para cargar con más responsabilidad" – dijo Tara mientras sacudía su cabeza incrédula.

"Lo siento mamá, ojalá hubiera otro modo..." – empezó a decir Terra aunque no pudo terminar la frase.

"Terra ¡No! No puedes sacrificarte… No de nuevo, ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! Vivos tenemos una oportunidad, no me hagas esto de nuevo, ¡Tiene que haber alguna otra forma!" – gritó el joven verde ante la estupefacción de los demás.

En ese momento, Connor dio un paso al frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruptura espacio temporal, Terra quedó sorprendida ante el gesto del mago quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo a nadie de asimilar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; fue entonces cuando Blackwood se detuvo y giró para ver a los otros.

"Ya son demasiados los sacrificios que has hecho y vivido Terra, es tiempo de que un nuevo futuro se abra para ti; actúa con sabiduría y espero que las cosas vayan mejor en tu vida de ahora en adelante" – empezó Connor mirando a la rubia para luego girar y observar a Raven – "La sangre del verdugo debe derramarse y esa sangre no sólo corre por las venas de Terra sino que también corre por las mías; lamento que las cosas terminen de este modo y de verdad hubiera querido tener un futuro diferente… un futuro a tu lado, no me olvides nunca y esto lo hago por ti, para que tú puedas vivir y disfrutar de una hermosa vida como mereces. Te amo Raven" – concluyó el mago para luego cortar sus brazos con una pequeña descarga de energía y correr a toda velocidad hacia el portal mientras la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los presentes podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero todo era alegría porque el final de la batalla había llegado y de pronto se encontraban ante la posibilidad de que Terra hiciera un nuevo sacrificio para salvarles, pero como si eso fuera poco, ahora Connor era quien se dirigía al portal con la intención de entregar su vida... Todo había sido muy rápido y nadie alcanzaba a reaccionar mientras los presentes observaban atónitos la carrera de Connor hacia su destino... Robin y los demás pronto presenciaron cómo el mago que tanto les había ayudado era devorado por el vórtice e inmediatamente después, de aquella anomalía emergió una luz cegadora que cubrió toda la ciudad eliminando todas las creaciones de Zarth a su paso. Cuando esa luz se extinguió, el líder de los titanes y los demás corrieron hasta el lugar donde estaba el portal, pero allí no había nada, en ese sitio no había restos ni del portal ni del mago que había dado su vida para cerrarlo. Era cómo si ambos nunca hubiesen existido; Jessy fue la primera en reaccionar y gruesas lágrimas corrieron pos sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que ya nunca más vería a su mejor amigo a esa persona que tanto la apoyó y que siempre la protegió como un hermano mayor; era increíble como de un momento a otro se podía perder a un ser querido, pero ni bien la hechicera había empezado a llorar cuando un enorme ruido alertó a los presentes y seguidamente dos figuras aparecieron junto a ellos.

"¡No puede ser!" – dijo Jessy al tiempo que corría a abrazar a su amigo – "Pensé que no te volvería a ver"

"La verdad no tengo idea de qué pasó. Se suponía que era mi fin" – dijo Connor correspondiendo al abrazo.

"Yo pensé lo mismo, una vez que se hace el sacrificio el portal se cierra atrapando al verdugo" – dijo Terra.

"Eso no es completamente exacto" – dijo Raven quien era la segunda figura en aparecer – "Hace un tiempo tuve una pesadilla que evocaba el momento en el que el portal se abría y eso me llevó a investigar a fondo ese tema, fue entonces cuando descubrí que una vez que Zarth fuera destruido su energía abriría un portal que le daría entrada a todos los demonios a este mundo y que el mismo sólo se cerraría sacrificando al verdugo del guerrero; sin embargo, yo no me quedé satisfecha con esa solución porque había mucho en juego así que decidí profundizar aún más mi investigación y descubrí que había una salida; un sacrificio por amor podía cerrar el portal salvando la vida del verdugo, pero ello debía hacerse sin el conocimiento de éste y justo en el instante previo a su entrada al portal" – concluyó la chica cuervo para sorpresa de todos.

Connor miró a la mujer que amaba y a medida que escuchaba sus palabras sentía que su corazón no cabía en el pecho; Raven había sido capaz de buscar una forma de salvarle aún antes de que corriera peligro y no había dudado en entregar su vida por la suya como prueba de ese amor que ambos sentían, el chico no pudo evitar mostrar su lado más sensible y dos caminos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en el momento en que el mago se abalanzó hacia la chica cuervo para besarla con locura y pasión sabiendo que aquello que les unía se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Raven se sorprendió ante la acción de Connor, pero no dudó un instante en corresponderle sin importarle que todos los demás los estuvieran viendo con un ejército de gotas en la cabeza, sin mencionar que Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban en el suelo producto de la caída que habían tenido al presenciar el beso y que Starfire había comenzado a acosar a preguntas al chico maravilla sobre la escena provocando el nerviosismo del otrora aprendiz de Batman... Después de todo, sí iba a tener un final feliz la historia de amor que había empezado tiempo atrás un día cualquiera en un café francés... _C'est la vie_...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Un año ha transcurrido desde aquella batalla contra Zarth y Jump City poco a poco se ha ido recuperando de la devastación que sufrió en esos días, todos los escombros había sido retirados y aquellos edificios que estaban en pie pero comprometidos estructuralmente fueron demolidos para evitar riesgos. No obstante, las labores de reconstrucción avanzaban a buen ritmo y el caso central ya empezaba a recordar a la ciudad de antaño aunque era evidente que pasaría más tiempo antes de que la ciudad recuperara todo su esplendor y aún más tiempo se requeriría para que los habitantes de Jump City se repusieran del terror vivido en los días de Zarth, de hecho había quien pensaba que eso jamás se olvidaría... Cerca de la ciudad, en la isla que servía de sede a los titanes, la Torre en forma de "T" se alzaba imponente de nuevo; Robin y los demás no dudaron en reconstruirla una vez que el peligro había pasado porque ello significaba que el bien una vez más había triunfado sobre las fuerzas del mal y ese símbolo le mostraría a los habitantes de la ciudad que los titanes nunca les abandonarían ni en los momentos más difíciles... Con respecto a los otros grupos involucrados, La Orden del Caos quedó muy reducida luego de la derrota de Zarth porque muchos de sus seguidores huyeron temiendo las consecuencias de sus actos y eso fue aprovechado por lo padres de Connor quienes se apresuraron a tomar el control de la organización, ambos se habían cuidado de permanecer "neutrales" durante todo el conflicto esperando una oportunidad para dar el zarpazo deseado y con la destrucción de Zarth y la muerte de John ya nada les impedía tomar el control de la Hermandad... o lo que quedaba de ella al menos; lo que sí era seguro era que los Blackwood se encargarían de devolverle a la Orden toda la gloria perdida...

Por su parte, la Orden de la Oscuridad también había sufrido importantes cambios; tras la muerte de Joseph y la destrucción de Jack y Garlack la organización se había quedado sin líder por lo que muchos temieron que estallara un conflicto interno por el control de la Hermandad; sin embargo, aquello se resolvió en el momento en que Dominic apareció. El amigo de Connor había sobrevivido a un feroz combate contra los Assasins y nadie en la Orden dudó que él era la persona idónea para dirigirles. Días después Jessy, Connor, Tara y los demás miembros de la Orden asistieron a la ceremonia en la que se le daba el mando a Dominic y éste como primera orden oficial decidió nombrar a Connor como Maestro lo cual no dejó de sorprender a los presentes porque era el Maestro más joven en décadas dentro de la Organización; pero así como los miembros habían aceptado el nombramiento de Dominic, ninguno tuvo objeción ante su decisión, después de todo, Connor había arriesgado su vida en una lucha a muerte contra Zarth y eso era algo que nadie pasaba por alto, sin mencionar que los poderes del chico eran formidables; y, su apellido tampoco pasaba desapercibido, tener a un Blackwood en una posición alta era siempre un beneficio. Otro detalle especial en aquel acto era que por primera vez en la historia de la Orden se le permitía a personas ajenas a la misma presenciar una reunión interna; y era que en el sitio de invitados especiales se encontraban los jóvenes titanes quienes sonreían complacidos ante los nombramientos de Dominic y Connor... definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando en todos lados... Durante todo el tiempo que se demoró la reconstrucción de la Torre, los titanes habían sido huéspedes de honor en la casa de Connor en el bosque, aunque Terra pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre en la casa de la mayor de las Markov en la ciudad, después de todo era mucho el tiempo perdido que debían recuperar. Chico Bestia no dudaba en acompañarla y Tara siempre les recibía a los dos con mucha hospitalidad.

Robin y Starfire poco a poco se fueron habituando a su relación y cada día estaban más cómodos con todo lo relacionado a la misma, aunque la Tamaraniana nunca perdía su chispa y de vez en cuando solía poner en apuros al chico maravilla con sus comentarios y preguntas, sobretodo en esos días en los que tenía un interés especial en el matrimonio... Terra y Chico Bestia estaban muy unidos y era evidente que su relación se consolidaba cada vez más; el tiempo que pasaban con Tara les venía bien porque se podían aislar del grupo y siempre conseguían los momentos para dedicarse el uno al otro. La rubia poco a poco aprendía lo que era tener una familia y jamás podía dejar de estar agradecida por el vuelco que había tenido su vida, luego de años de estar corriendo de un sitio a otro, huyendo de las personas y sintiéndose abandonada e insignificante, ahora estaba con su madre y con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y aunque siempre se sentía nostálgica por no estar su padre con ella, no dejaba de disfrutar los regalos que la vida le había concedido, después de todo, al final sus sueños se realizaron. Garfield por su parte estaba contento con su nueva vida, por fin podía decirse que tenía vida social y no sólo eso, las veces que acompañaba a Terra a ver a su madre se sentía genial; Tara siempre lo trataba como a un hijo y esas visitas siempre resultaban especiales. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chico Bestia sentía que era algo más que un titán y que como persona también era importante y vaya que eso le alegraba.

Cyborg, por su parte, se dedicaba a tener largas conversaciones con Jessy y poco a poco una linda amistad surgió entre ellos; el titán poco a poco se fue interesando en la lectura de novelas y libros técnicos de historia y magia, mientras que la maga cada vez se hacía más adicta a los videojuegos; después de todo, dadas las constantes ausencias de Chico Bestia, alguien debía suplir su puesto, además Jessy probó ser lo suficientemente lista como para guardar la partida cada 5 minutos lo cual no dejaba de ser un regalo para Cyborg. La hechicera poco a poco tomaba más confianza con sus poderes; y, aunque la joven se negó rotundamente a dejar sus labores como bibliotecaria alegando que eso le había permitido obtener las profecías originales que bastante les habían sido de utilidad durante la pelea contra Zarth, Dominic le había concedido el rango de miembro especial por lo que ahora no constituía una falta acceder a los documentos restringidos; al final del día, uno nunca sabía todo lo que podía saber una bibliotecaria...

Connor y Raven eran quienes estaban más sólidos en su relación y de hecho estaban haciendo planes de casarse una vez que la chica cuervo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, lo cual no dejaba de incomodar a Robin porque el reciente interés de Starfire en las bodas provenía de sus charlas con Raven. Cuando la Torre estuvo concluida, la titán estuvo ante una disyuntiva enorme porque no sabía si quedarse con Connor o si mudarse con sus amigos, pero aquello tuvo fácil solución porque el mago fue nombrado titán honorario y el descendiente de los Blackwood no tuvo problemas en irse a vivir a la Torre con los demás, después de todo, la casa del bosque siempre le pareció demasiado grande para él y su apartamento en la ciudad estaba en uno de los edificios que había sido destruido por los Assasins bajo las órdenes de Zarth. Además, Jessy siempre iba de visita para su habitual sesión de videojuegos y eso le servía para mantener contacto con su amiga fuera de las reuniones de la Orden... Era increíble cómo esta nueva faceta de Raven no paraba de sorprender a los titanes, y era que ellos jamás se hubieran imaginado ver a su amiga mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones y menos aún dejarse llevar por el amor de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, claro que ello no le impedía mantener su actitud ácida de siempre sobretodo si se trataba de incordiar a Chico Bestia... Era evidente que la aparición de Connor le había movido cosas en lo más profundo de su ser y para bien o para mal ella ya nunca volvería a ser la de antes...

Definitivamente, aquellos terribles sucesos acontecidos un año atrás habían cambiado el destino de todos los involucrados hasta límites que ni ellos mismos conocían y habría que esperar mucho para saber si esos cambios llegaban para bien o para mal; sin embargo, lo importante en esos momentos era que todos estaban juntos y que el futuro se abría prometedor ante ellos, después de todo, se lo habían ganado a pulso arriesgando su vida para proteger su porvenir; incluso los propios habitantes de Jump City merecían mención especial porque lejos de huir y esconderse habían salido a las calles a defender lo que consideraban que era justo y a apoyar a sus héroes para que se enteraran de que su sacrificio era agradecido y que el mismo valía la pena... En conclusión, a pesar de los daños o quizás gracias a ellos, la llegada de Zarth marcaba un antes y un después para todos los que estuvieron involucrados en el conflicto y sólo el tiempo sabía si vendrían nuevos peligros para seguir poniendo a prueba la fortaleza de los titanes y los ciudadanos o si por el contrario al fin se había logrado la tan ansiada paz.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Terra y Chico Bestia estaban saliendo del departamento de Tara, a las afueras de Jump City, luego de disfrutar de un muy buen almuerzo que marcaba el final de aquella visita por lo que ambos se disponían a regresar a la Torre; en ese momento, la menor de las Markov comenzó a flotar y Chico Bestia se transformó en un águila dispuesto a seguirla.

"Hija recuerda que debes inscribirte en el instituto para el siguiente período, no lo vayas a olvidar" – dijo Tara al tiempo que veía a la pareja elevarse en el aire.

"Ya lo sé mamá, mañana mismo iré, lo prometo" – dijo Terra con algo de fastidio.

"No te molestes que sabes bien que eres demasiado olvidadiza; de hecho, mañana te llamaré para recordarte" – respondió Tara – "Y tú Garfield, más vale que mi hija se inscriba antes de que venza el plazo porque sino olvídate de entrar a esta casa" – concluyó la hechicera fingiendo molestia.

"Descuide Señora Tara, yo mismo estaré vigilando" – contestó Chico Bestia con muchas gotas en la cabeza.

"Mamá por favor, ya déjale tranquilo" – dijo Terra.

"Él tiene que ganarse ser mi yerno" – sentenció la otra con una sonrisa pícara.

Pronto la pareja se alejó hacia la Torre y Tara se quedó mirándoles con algo de nostalgia por la separación; la hechicera estaba sumamente orgullosa de su hija porque a pesar de sus errores supo salir adelante y no desperdicio la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida; además, por fin luego de la muerte de Andrew, su familia estaba unida y aunque él no estaba físicamente con ellas, su recuerdo y su espíritu siempre las acompañaba. Ello hacía que la maga se sintiera profundamente feliz; y, a pesar de que ella hubiera querido que su hija se mudara a vivir con ella, Tara entendía la decisión de Terra de permanecer en la Torre, después de todo, era una titán y jamás podría renunciar a ese trabajo; además, la mayor de las Markov sabía que Chico Bestia amaba profundamente a Terra y eso la tranquilizaba porque estaba segura de que él siempre se preocuparía por cuidar y hacer feliz a su hija y para una madre, eso siempre lo es todo.

Camino a la Torre, Chico Bestia decidió desviarse de la ruta y dirigirse al lugar donde siempre terminaban sus peregrinaciones, sólo que esa vez, las condiciones eran otras y el final sería muy diferente; Terra notó el cambio de rumbo del otro y decidió seguirle en silencio a la expectativa de lo que pudiera mostrarle. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos arribaran a su destino y frente a ellos se alzaba una imponente cueva que la rubia no tardó en identificar como el sitio donde se libró la batalla contra Slade y donde ella había entregado su vida para detener al volcán que amenazaba con destruir la ciudad. El joven verde siguió con su actitud silenciosa y sin vacilar entró en el recinto seguido de una temerosa Markov quien aún no superaba del todo los horrorosos recuerdos de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, incluyendo los momentos que vivió mientras luchaba contra Zarth. Pronto el chico llegó hasta el lugar al cual quería ir y sin detenerse se dio media vuelta para encarar a su acompañante.

"Aquí era donde venía todos los días a charlar contigo y a darte un poco de compañía" – dijo Chico Bestia mientras paseaba su vista por todo el lugar – "Tú... o la estatua de ti estaba en aquel rincón" – concluyó el titán.

"Este sitio es tan lúgubre, no entiendo cómo podías seguir viniendo día tras día" – señaló Terra.

"Ningún sitio en el que tú estés es lúgubre, y si continuaba regresando era para verte; sé que no ayudaba mucho, pero al menos pensaba que así no estarías tan sola" – respondió Garfield.

"Gracias... gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no sé si alguna vez mereceré todo eso, pero te aseguro que significa mucho para mí" – contestó Terra.

"Ya lo mereces, siempre lo has merecido, tú has hecho mucho por los demás y siempre demostraste que tus verdaderos sentimientos eran nobles, lo demás no importa" – sentenció Chico Bestia – "¿Sabes? Muchas veces pensé que tú eras consciente estando encerrada allí y eso me volvía loco porque me imaginaba un sufrimiento espantoso y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarte... eso me enfermaba" – dijo el otro empezando a llorar.

"Ahora no es momento de llorar, ya todo eso está en el pasado y te puedo asegurar que nunca fui consciente allí dentro... aunque no niego que estar enterrada viva debe ser horrible" – aclaró Terra recordando su sueño con Slade y Andrew – "Lo que importa en este momento es que estamos juntos y que esta vez no pienso echarlo a perder" – concluyó la rubia al tiempo que abrazaba al otro.

"Te amo Terra, siempre te voy a amar" – dijo Chico Bestia al tiempo que iniciaba un tierno y largo beso con la rubia que le acompañaba.

"Y yo a ti" – dijo Terra cuando ambos se separaron.

Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa y decidieron retomar su ruta hacia la Torre sólo que al salir de la cueva ambos sentían que por fin dejaban atrás un oscuro pasado lleno de dolor para adentrarse a un futuro que prometía cosas buenas...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

A orillas del lago cercano a la casa de los Blackwood en el bosque se encontraban Connor y Raven en su acostumbrada meditación diaria; ambos hechiceros siempre se tomaban unas horas al día para relajarse y entrenar en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba a la chica cuervo y aquello casi se había convertido en un ritual para ellos... Lejos de allí, en otro plano, la titán se encontraba conversando con una mujer que lucía exactamente igual a ella sólo que sus ropas eran tornasol.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a ir bien a partir de mi llegada?" – dijo Amor.

"Espero que no me vengas con un 'te lo dije'" – respondió Raven fingiendo fastidio.

"Pues mírate, eres alguien más alegre, tienes al chico al que adoras a tu lado y poco a poco esas viejas heridas van sanando" – prosiguió Amor.

"Sólo espero que esto no sea pasajero... Yo... me siento muy bien ahora y no soportaría perderlo todo" – dijo Raven preocupada – "Tú sabes que esto no ha sido fácil para mí, pero no puedo negar que me gusta dejarme llevar" – concluyó la titán.

"Yo sé que te has esforzado mucho y créeme que valoro tu sacrificio, pero no seas tonta y deja las dudas sobretodo a estas alturas, yo he venido para quedarme y no voy a permitir que se te vaya de las manos lo que te has ganado y lo que te mereces" – dijo Amor Resolutiva – "Confía en mí, ¿ok?"

"Ya lo hago, ya lo hago, ahora debo irme, hasta pronto" – se despidió Raven quien quería aprovechar la ocasión para hacer una de las suyas.

La chica cuervo regresó a la realidad y pudo ver a Connor quien se dedicaba a arrojar piedras al agua tratando de que rebotaran la mayor cantidad de veces posible; la joven se acercó con cautela pues no quería que él se enterara, pero nuevamente olvidó la habilidad especial del chico.

"No creas que seré tan tonto como para dejar que me arrojes al agua" – dijo Connor sin voltearse.

"Siempre le quitas lo divertido a las cosas" – dijo Raven para molestarle.

"Jamás se puede eliminar la diversión o la alegría si te tengo cerca" – respondió Connor mientras daba media vuelta y se dedicaba a contemplar de arriba abajo a la chica que tenía enfrente.

"¿Acaso has olvidado como soy?" – inquirió Raven visiblemente sonrojada.

"No, pero me encanta contemplar tu belleza"

"Me vas a hacer llorar" – bromeó la titán.

"A veces es increíble lo fácil que puedes llegar a cortarme la inspiración" – dijo Connor fingiendo derrota.

"No sigas por favor, dejé mi pañuelo en la Torre"

"Te crees muy fría, ¿no? Veremos qué haces respecto a esto"

Connor desapareció y de pronto Raven sintió que se elevaba en el aire y de repente el mago apareció rodeándola con sus brazos para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios al cual le siguió uno más largo y profundo. La chica cuervo apenas si pudo prever el movimiento del otro cuando ya estaba uniendo sus labios con los de él; al principio quiso seguir jugando a la chica ruda y apartarle, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo difícil que aquello le resultaba por lo que decidió corresponder al beso y cerrar los ojos para dejarse transportar por la magia que había en ambos y por ese bello sentimiento que les unía y el cual sólo se hacía más fuerte con el paso del tiempo... y era obvio que ellos pretendían seguir juntos por muchísimo tiempo más...

"¿Qué me dices ahora sobre tu pañuelo?" – preguntó Connor al separarse de la hechicera.

"Que no tengo ni idea de dónde está y francamente no me interesa" – respondió Raven.

"Te amo, quiero que estés segura de eso y quiero que estés segura de mí, eres lo más importante en mi vida y quiero que siempre estemos juntos" – añadió Connor.

"Yo confío en ti más que en nadie y sé que esto va a ir bien... sé que a veces puedo ser muy pesimista, pero si de algo estoy segura es de esto" – sentenció la chica cuervo.

Los dos tórtolos iniciaron otro apasionado beso y luego emprendieron el vuelo en dirección a la Torre a encontrarse con los demás; muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de los dos magos, pero ahora un porvenir prometedor se les abría y ambos querían aprovecharlo al máximo, pero por sobretodo ambos querían aprovecharlo juntos...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dentro de la Torre, los titanes acompañados por Connor y Jessy pasaban una tarde amena en compañía de rica comida, buena música, muchas películas y por supuesto el gran juego "Silent Hill 15" el cual, como todos los anteriores, mantenía su escenario clásico "El Hospital". Blackwood se encontraba cocinando junto con Jessy como era la costumbre desde que ambos lo habían hecho en la casa del mago en el bosque aunque esta vez Raven y Terra les estaban ayudando para hacer la tarea más amena. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Jessy estaban enfrascados en la lucha contra las enfermeras asesinas aunque con el experto manejo de la situación de la hechicera era evidente que pronto pasarían al siguiente nivel. Robin, por su parte, estaba junto a Starfire viendo las noticias a la expectativa de que algo ocurriera; durante todo el año siguiente a la destrucción de Zarth no se habían tenido noticias sobre los villanos que solían dar problemas en Jump City y sólo habían ocurrido algunos robos menores, era como si no quedase ninguno de los enemigos de la ciudad en la metrópoli o ya no la encontraran atractiva para sus fechorías.

"La cena está servida" – anunció Connor mientras todos los demás iban corriendo a la gran mesa del comedor con el fin de saciar el enorme apetito que tenían.

Pero ni bien los jóvenes se habían sentado a la mesa cuando la alarma de la Torre sonó revelando la presencia de un poderoso villano en la ciudad... definitivamente los chicos malos por fin se habían acordado que Jump City existía...

"Es un hecho, los malos tienen una facilidad pasmosa de aparecer en el peor momento" – dijo Cyborg molesto.

"No te muevas de aquí mi querido tofú, ya regreso" – dijo Chico Bestia.

"¡Un chico malo al fin! ¡Qué emoción!" – exclamó Starfire haciendo que todos los demás quedaran atónitos – "¿Qué? Creí que todos estábamos esperando a que apareciera un villano" – culminó la Tamaraniana sintiéndose avergonzada.

"Bueno chicos, ya es hora de entrar en acción... al fin..." – dijo Robin ocultando la satisfacción que le producía escuchar la alarma de la Torre luego de tanto tiempo – "¡Titanes al Ataque!"

_Fin_

**Notas del Autor:** Vaya, al fin concluyó esta historia. La verdad es que me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensé, pero creo que al final valió la pena pues estoy orgulloso de lo que he logrado crear. Como verán, esta es la forma en que yo quería plasmar la serie y espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado el tiempo que se tomaron para leer estas palabras y estos capítulos.

He querido mantener los valores originales que tanto nos gustan del show como su humor y su trama, pero también quise agregar elementos nuevos como un romance más marcado y una historia algo más oscura. Me siento contento porque logré mantener vivo a Connor hasta el final y vaya si estuve tentado a matarle y ni decir respecto a Jessy. Ambos personajes han sido especiales para mí y he disfrutado al máximo imaginándolos y escribiéndolos.

Como ya lo habrán notado, Terra siempre fue figura central porque adoro ese personaje y la pareja que hace con Chico Bestia y por eso odié lo que le hicieron en Aftershock 2 y peor lo que le pasó en el capítulo final de la serie (si no lo han visto, no les contaré nada) por eso quise darle el sitio que se merece, al menos desde mi humilde punto de vista.

No quiero despedirme sin agradecerle a todas las personas que han estado conmigo y que me han apoyado siempre, no quiero dar nombres para no cometer el error de olvidar a alguno, pero ustedes saben quiénes son. De verdad siempre les estaré agradecido porque estoy acá gracias en parte a su presencia.

Mención especial merecen mi madre y mi esposa a quienes adoro y con quienes espero seguir compartiendo muchos años más, para ustedes va dedicada esta obra.

Y, finalmente, un fuerte agradecimiento a mis lectores; sin ustedes un escritor no es nadie y sólo ustedes evitan que uno caiga en las sombras y en el olvido. Gracias por mantenerme siempre en la luz y gracias por tomarse siempre la molestia de leer lo que escribo. A ustedes me debo y aunque sé que les he quedado mal demorándome una eternidad, acá estoy cumpliendo y haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que la espera valga la pena.

¿Habrá secuela? Bueno, en un principio no tenía pensado continuar esta trama, pero ahora tengo tanta nostalgia de que sea el final que me estoy animando a hacer una temporada más; de hecho, tengo una historia que creo puede gustarles, pero si la secuela sale o no va a depender de ustedes. Si siguen con el apoyo mostrado hasta ahora y de verdad desean que este grupo siga contando sus aventuras no seré yo el que les niegue ese derecho, de eso pueden estar seguros.

No quisiera despedirme, pero toca decir hasta pronto (no me gusta decir adiós) o mejor dicho hasta luego; cerrar este fic es cerrar una etapa de mi vida y eso me tiene algo triste ahora, pero prefiero quedarme con los recuerdos y los buenos momentos así que no se vale deprimirse. Nuevamente, un millón de gracias y nos vemos la próxima entrega.


End file.
